Grim Reaper
by shinigamiseitentaisei
Summary: Harry Potter dies? What is going to happen to Harry now that he has died before he defeats Voldemort. Death has plans for him and he shall become a Grim Reaper, who will attend Hogwarts. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Harry Potter opens his eyes to see green smoke curling around him, for miles around there is nothing but darkness. Harry stands up and walks forward only to stumble a little. Harry closes his eyes sitting down within the curling green smoke listening to the silence. He doesn't know where he is or what is going on. He's scared.

Harry opens his eyes as he hears the sound of footsteps. Blinking into the darkness, he can barely see the outline of a figure. Walking towards Harry is a tall person wearing a black robe and hood. Harry can't see underneath the hood. The person stops a few feet from Harry and just watches him for a few minutes. This person pulls his hood down to show a skeleton face. Harry jumps backwards in fright, wanting to get away from the thing in front of him. The skeleton smiles sadly down at him.

"Poor child," speaks the voice decidedly male. "Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" asks Harry scared but concerned. He cringes back because he has spoken when he should not have.

"Because I have never harmed a child before in my existence," replies the skeleton man.

"Where am I?" asks Harry looking up at the skeleton man. Curiosity getting the better of him.

"You are in the world between Heaven, Hell, and Earth, my child," speaks the skeleton man. "My name is Death, and you my child have died."

"I'm dead," says Harry shocked. "How did I die?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asks Death.

"I stopped feeling pain in my stomach area and I was happy for it," answers Harry rubbing his stomach.

"You're Aunt and Uncle starved you to death, my child," states Death.

"Starved?" questions Harry not knowing what he meant.

"You didn't eat for many days and because of that you died," explains Death. "For you see, in order to live, one must eat at least three meals a day of healthy food."

"Oh, I see," sighs Harry. "What is going to happen to me?"

"You died before your time, my child," speaks Death. "You had a destiny before you. I shall train you to become a Grim Reaper and you will fulfill your destiny in a slightly different way."

"Will I be able to live my life as if I was alive and will I be able to see my parents?" asks Harry.

"Child, you shall be with your parents when you are not being trained to be a Grim Reaper. No one on Earth will know you are dead. You will not be allowed to tell anyone you are dead either, unless they can help you without giving away your secret. I shall explain more once you are ready," answers Death. "For now, come child."

"Ok," smiles Harry taking Death's hand and being lead through the green smoke towards a bright white door.

Wufei: Justice

Heero: Let's go.

Duo: Well that's the end of this one

Shinigami: I do hope you enjoy.

Questions: Have already been answered and will not be asked again!


	2. Chapter 1

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

_Dream:_

_Harry watches as Uncle Vernon closes the doors to his cupboard, locking him inside. He listens as Vernon walks into the living room. Harry doesn't know what he did wrong to be placed inside his room. There is nothing Harry can do with his little weak body. He hopes that he will be let out soon or at least fed something._

"_I can't stand having that freak around any longer," growls Vernon._

"_Well, what do you suggest we do?" asks Petunia._

"_Starve him until he dies," speaks Vernon._

_Harry curls in on himself wondering what he did to be treated this way. He wonders what is going to happen to him now. After the second day of having no food, the hunger pains make themselves known. Harry groans as the pain increases with each day. Two weeks pass and Harry uncurls as the pain leaves his body. He smiles as he closes his eyes for the last time._

_Harry blearily opens his eyes to see his uncle and aunt placing his body in a huge hole in the ground. Harry watches as Vernon and Petunia place dirt on top of his lifeless body. They drive away after burying Harry underneath the ground. Vernon laughing as the car peels away, Petunia smiling slightly. What happ…_

Harry bolts up in bed panting; he looks around the room realizing that he is safe. He pulls the covers away from his body and slides out of bed. Standing on shaking legs, he carefully makes his way towards the door. He opens the door to his room and heads down the stairs to the kitchen.

He knows it was a dream or rather a flashback of what happened to him before and after he had died. He has been in the Netherworld for five years now, learning to be a Grim Reaper. Since Lord Death doesn't live in Heaven or Hell, and they are not on Earth either. Once he reaches the kitchen, he pulls out a cup and pours himself a drink of orange juice.

He sits down at the island table in the kitchen and stares out the window into the darkness of the night. He watches as the green smoke swirls around outside the window, knowing that the green smoke will disappear with the first light of the day. It never appears during the day only at night.

The Netherworld was not what he had expected when Lord Death took him to be trained. The souls that the Grim Reapers bring to the Netherworld are processed by the Angels of Death and then Lord Death determines where they go, Heaven, Hell, or reincarnated. Harry was also surprised that both his mother and father work for Lord Death. His mother is an Angel of Death that processes those that his father a Grim Reaper brings to the Netherworld.

He's now ten years old and ready to go back to the real world on Earth to train as a wizard. He's been trained to take a life when their time is up. He knows how to wield his scythe and Lord Death has told him a few things that he needs to know for when he goes to Hogwarts to start his training as a wizard.

Lord Death showed him everything Voldemort, the man who calls himself the Dark Lord, did since his birth. This was the man that killed his parents and tried to kill him. This was the man he had to defeat in order to continue being a Grim Reaper. This man was also the reason he had to train to become a wizard, not that he minded because he gets to learn magic like his parents.

_Flashback:_

"_Let me tell what makes Voldemort so hard to take his soul," speaks Lord Death one morning._

"_What is it?" asks Harry. "His soul should be within his body but he doesn't even have a body anymore."_

"_His soul is split into seven different pieces," states Lord Death. "There's his main soul and seven pieces that he cut from himself. I can only tell you two of them and where to find them. The first one is under the control of the House of Black's house elf, Kreacher. He will have a locket with an S engraved on the back of it."_

"_It shouldn't be that hard to get to this house elf," speaks Harry tilting his head to the side wondering how he was going to destroy them._

"_It will not be that easy," remarks Lord Death. "Kreacher will only obey the master of the House of Black. You, he will not obey, yet. The second had been your scar, but since you died, I was able to take that soul piece as well."_

"_Ick," shivers Harry, hardly believing that a soul piece had been inside of him all this time._

"_Don't worry," smiles Lord Death. "It had no effect on you. Listen well, Albus Dumbledore has an idea where two of them are but he will not be helpful in getting them for a long time. He will want to test you to make sure you have the power to defeat Voldemort. Ignore it. It will only be a waste of your time unless you can gain something from it."_

"_That's easy to do," chuckles Harry. "Very easy to do. Like I would let him dictate what I will do while at Hogwarts. I'm going there to learn and have some fun while reaping a few souls that need to be collected is all I'm doing."_

"_Let me show you how to take the soul out of an object," states Lord Death. "Take a look at this." He points to a small stone in front of Harry. "Can you sense it?"_

"_Yes, there is a small demon soul inside," answers Harry eager to learn something new._

"_Place your hand over top of it," instructs Lord Death. Harry places his hand over top but does not touch it. "Now, close your eyes and feel for the entire soul. Find where the soul ends within the stone. Now gather it with your energy, wrap it up tight. Do you have it?"_

"_Yes," nods Harry awed at the fact that his energy has a hold of all the life within the stone. It is a miracle._

"_Now pull the soul out," says Lord Death. "That's it." Harry lifts the soul slowly out of the stone, being careful not to damage the innocent demon soul within his grasp. "After you release the soul from the object, you will then come and give it to me."_

"_That was easy," smiles Harry happy to find that the job isn't as hard as he thought it would be._

"_You must remember that his soul will resist," speaks Lord Death. "This demon spirit knew coming out was a good thing, so it didn't resist. There is one more thing I must tell you."_

"_What is it?" asks Harry._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." states Lord Death._

"_Was that a prophecy?" asks Harry._

"_Yes," replies Lord Death. "It speaks of you and Voldemort. Do you remember when I told you that you died too early because of your destiny."_

"_I do," nods Harry._

"_I was referring to this prophecy," remarks Lord Death. "He won't tell you about it, for he will believe you do not need to know until you are seventeen years old. Dumbledore believed it to be you as well and that is why he will want to test you. You don't have to take his tests because you will not be fighting him the way Dumbledore wants you. You only need to take his souls and his main one can be taken while he is asleep."_

"_I know," smiles Harry. "I won't let you down."_

_End Flashback:_

Harry needed to into the House of Black and get the locket from the house elf and destroy it. Since he knows where two of them are, he needs to find the other five. All he needs to do is find the six of them. Harry was glad that Lord Death told him because he doesn't want to be kept in the dark about anything that has to deal with his life. That actually provoked his parents to tell him some things that will help him out once he is on Earth.

_Flashback:_

"_Now, you need to know about your godfathers," smiles James sitting next to his son. "Your mother and I couldn't make up our mind on which one would be godfather so instead of having a godmother you have two godfathers. The first one is Sirius Black. Currently, he is in Azkaban for betraying and killing people, which he didn't do. He was framed. He's bonded to Remus Lupin-Black. Remus is a werewolf."_

"_That's so cool," smiles Harry. "Is there any way I can get Sirius out of Azkaban?"_

"_There is," smiles Lily. "We put in our will that we changed our Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter Pettigrew. You see, Sirius thought that he was the obvious target and didn't want to be tortured into giving away our location so he wished to switch but keep it secret that we did."_

"_See Peter Pettigrew was the weakest one in our group and he wasn't very brave," remarks James. "We trusted him but he betrayed us and framed Sirius for it. When Sirius chased after him, Peter blew up the street behind him, cut off his finger, and disappeared into his animagus form."_

"_What's his form?" asks Harry. "Also did you and Sirius have any forms either? Where can I find proof of the change in secret keeper?"_

"_Slow down kiddo," chuckles James. "First, Peter is a rat with a missing finger from his right front paw. Sirius was a huge black furred dog that looks sort of like a grim and I was a stag. Your mother never became one."_

"_As for the proof," smiles Lily. "We wrote in our will that Peter was the real secret keeper and that we didn't want you placed with my sister regardless of anything that anyone could think of to place you there."_

"_I will get the will," nods Harry before asking. "Did your forms have names?"_

"_They did," nods James. "I was called Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter was Wormtail. Even you had a nickname, we all called you Prongslet. Now, Fred and George Weasley, whom you will meet have a map called the Marauder's Map, we created that map before becoming friends with Lily. The password_ _to active the map of Hogwarts is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and to deactivate the map is 'Mischief managed.' It is a map of Hogwarts."_

"_I'm so going to get that map from them," grins Harry._

_End Flashback:_

He looks up at the sound of someone sitting across from him at the island table.

"Hey kiddo," smiles Regulus Black looking at Harry. "What are you doing out here this late out at night?"

"Just thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow," answers Harry.

"I see, well, does it help that I'll be there for you," says Regulus.

"It does," smiles Harry. "I can't wait to see you as a black cat and that you can change your size when you want to."

"So, what woke you, kiddo?" asks Regulus.

"A dream about my past," answers Harry. "I dreamt my death and burial."

"I see," nods Regulus. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, kiddo. We all have dreams about our deaths."

Wufei: When is Harry going to Hogwarts?

Heero: Soon.

Duo: The author just wants to know something first.

Shinigami: I want to know a lot of things but vote please!

Questions: They have already been answered and won't be asked again.


	3. Chapter 2

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

"Mom, Dad, Regulus, I realized that I have never asked which houses you guys were within and you've never told me either, so what house where you guys in?" asks Harry as he is eating his breakfast. "And which house do you want me to go into?"

"Honey, your father and I were in Gryffindor and we would be happy if you got into Gryffindor as well," smiles Lily.

"We will be happy with any house you get into," states James. "All we want is for you to be happy."

"I was in Slytherin," chuckles Regulus. "I don't care where you go either."

"That makes things easier than for me," says Harry finishing his breakfast.

"You should go now," speaks Lily pushing Harry towards the doors. Harry hugs her, happy that he got to spend the last couple of years with his parents.

"Come on Regulus," Harry turns to go out the doors with Regulus jumping onto his should in a small cat form.

"Do you think he'll be fine on his own?" asks Lily watching her son go through the portal.

"He'll be fine," speaks James confidently.

Harry places his black cloak onto his shoulders as he walks through the bright light of the morning in the Netherworld. Harry moves towards the portal to Earth and jumps into it. He hates traveling this way to Earth because it makes him feel distorted. Like his body is twisting this way and that, being picked apart, then put back together. Harry, once on Earth, pin points Surrey where his relatives live and appears at the end of the street. He rather likes being about to teleport himself from one place to another with only a thought, but he'll have to be careful and hide the power from those who don't need to know about them.

Making sure to become invisible, Harry walks towards number four Private Drive, knowing he has to be nearby when the person that is to take him shopping for his things show up. Harry climbs the tree in the yard of number four and looks inside the house of where he used to live, he knows that have not moved so there is no fear of finding a different family within.

He watches as Petunia moves towards the kitchen to cook the morning breakfast for her overweight family. She loves her husband and son too much that she doesn't stop them from eating or becoming unhealthy in their large states. Dudley runs down the stairs to watch TV in the living room until breakfast is ready. He's even bigger than Harry remembers him. Eating too much and not getting enough exercise will do that to anyone. Vernon is getting ready to go to work and is even bigger than his son. Harry won't be surprised if he dies of a heart attack before old age.

"They seem like a normal family," speaks Harry petting Regulus' back. "It's as if they didn't kill me, as if I never lived there."

Harry continues to watch them move about their lives as if they are not guilty of killing a five year old. "They don't seem to have been punished by anyone yet. I wonder what I could get away with in order to make them pay for killing me." Harry looks up as an owl heads towards the house. Harry waves his hand and becomes visible for everyone to see. He smiles as the owl flies right to him, as if knowing that he is Harry Potter. The owl lands on the branch in front of him. Harry takes the envelope from the owl and pets under the owl's beak. "Let's see what you have here."

Harry opens the envelope and pulls out his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School. He looks it over once before taking out a parchment and writing his answer back on it. He sends the letter off with the owl. He waves his hand again and he disappears from sight. He jumps down from the tree and walks back to where he had come from. It looks like everything was set up to make it hard for him to receive his letter but it is a good thing, he came to ensure that he would get the letter before anyone else does.

He opens a portal to bring him back to the Netherworld. He will come back tomorrow, when the person who is to take him to Diagon Ally comes to pick him up. Petting the head of Regulus, he walks back to his house, letting Regulus go ahead of him in order to inform the others about the stupid wait they must have. Perhaps, he'll do some studying in the library about past Grim Reapers that have gone to earth on special missions like he will.

Albus Dumbledore is looking over the acceptance letters that are flooding in from all the new students who will be attending. He is looking for one in particular. This student will be tested to see if he has the power to destroy Voldemort when he comes back from being a spirit. Albus smiles as a letter is delivered by an owl. He opens the letter up and begins to read it.

_Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am looking forward to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I have no money to buy the school supplies and I have no way of getting the supplies. Please send a professor or someone to show me around and help me get my supplies. Thank you,_

_Harry James Potter._

Albus smiles and places the letter down on his desk; he didn't think he would get a response at all with the way Petunia is about magic. Perhaps she has changed her mind about letting Harry learn to use magic. For now he will have to think of someone he can send to pick Harry up tomorrow and bring him to Diagon Ally to get his supplies. As well as make sure the child gets sorted into Gryffindor.

He should send Severus to pick Harry up, this way he would instill disgust and perhaps hate into Harry for the potion master. Making sure Harry will not want to be put into Slytherin and since Harry hasn't learned to be studious he won't go into Ravenclaw. He most likely doesn't have very many friends and thus won't be sorted into Hufflepuff. He summons a house elf and tells him to get Severus Snape up to his office. A few minutes later, Severus Snape walks into his office.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster," speaks Severus not bothering with sitting down.

"Yes, tomorrow morning I would like you to pick Harry Potter up and bring him to Diagon Ally so he can pick up his school supplies and money to pay for the said supplies," smiles Albus knowing Severus will not like it.

"Why in world are you sending me to do this?" asks Severus.

"Because, I need someone I can trust with Harry's safety," answers Albus.

"I hate the boy Albus, you know that. He's the son of James Potter," snaps Severus. "I want nothing to do with him."

"I would ask Hagrid but he is picking something very important up for me from Gringotts tomorrow afternoon," states Albus. "Minerva is busy meeting with the muggleborn students to explain things to them at the same time as convincing the parents to let their children attend and getting their school supplies."

"Very well," sighs Severus. "I shall help the Potter brat get his school supplies but don't think for one minute that I shall enjoy this."

Severus swiftly leaves the office, hating the fact that he has to babysit the Potter brat while he gets his list of school supplies. He must be going out of his mind if he is thinking about doing something like that. He can't keep letting himself get roped into doing whatever Albus wanted him to do even if it does keep him from Azkaban.

The next morning, Severus finds himself walking down the road of Surrey towards Number Four Private Drive. He hopes they can get everything done before noon as long as the spoiled brat doesn't make this complicated for him. Before he starts walking up the driveway towards the door to the house a small voice from behind him speaks.

"I wouldn't disturb the Dursley's if I were you," speaks a small boy.

Severus turns around to see the Potter boy standing on the sidewalk looking at him with curious eyes. He's dressed in plain blue jeans and white shirt, a cat sitting on his shoulder as it has always been there. Potter looks down because he doesn't want the Professor thinking him rude.

"And why would I not want to disturb them boy," snaps Severus.

"Because, they don't like anything that is not considered normal," smiles Harry squatting down to the ground as Regulus his black cat jumps off his shoulders. "Besides, I presume that you are here for me and not them. As I presume you are a professor from Hogwarts, correct?"

"I am indeed a professor. My name is Severus Snape and you must be Harry Potter," states Severus in almost disgust. "Don't you think they should know that you are going out for a while so that they don't worry about you?"

"Yes sir" nods Harry. "I am ready to go get my school supplies now. There is no need to bother the Dursley's about me, they will not worry."

"Very well, we shall head out now," barks Severus walking away from the house.

Severus watches as the boy follows, he pets his cat not bothering to look at Severus at all. He seems to know that he is not liked by the professor. Damn brat, is acting like he is all mighty and he knows that. Severus doesn't bother warning Harry before he grabs his hand and side long apparates Harry in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He leads Harry into the cauldron.

Harry on the other hand, doesn't show how pissed off he is to be stuck with someone who hates him before he even gets a change to get to know him. He doesn't bother talking to Severus as they leave Surrey behind. Harry smiles as he gets his first taste of what magic can do. He follows Severus into a pub that is called the Leaky Cauldron. He wonders what is going to happen. Severus leads him to behind the pub.

"Watch what I do closely," speaks Severus as he taps his wand in a particular order. "You will one day need to use this."

The wall opens up to reveal Diagon Ally. Granted, Harry already knew all of this but could not tell Severus Snape that or else he would look suspicious. Severus leads them straight to Gringotts, where Harry for the first time sees Goblins. He's heard about them from his mother and father. Harry knows he can't hide anything from them, as they will be able to tell that Harry is dead and a Grim Reaper.

Severus walks up to the head Goblin. The Head Goblin looks down at Severus and Harry, opening his mouth to speak. Harry presses his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. This effectively tells the Head Goblin that Severus Snape does not know anything about him.

"I am here to withdraw money from Mr. Potter's vault," barks Severus presenting the key.

"Very well," nods the Head Goblin, talking to both at once. "I shall have Griphook show you to his vault. Griphook."

"Sir," bows Griphook. "Follow me."

Harry bows to both Goblins before turning to follow said Goblin to his school vault. Severus says nothing about how the boy knew that bowing to the Goblins shows them respect. He enjoys the ride down, having never been on any kind of ride before. It was something that he can experience and enjoy as he starts adjusting to the Wizarding World.

Once Harry fills up a bag full of money, a bigger amount than what Severus told him would be enough to buy what he needed and have some extra left over. Harry wants to make sure he can buy extra books to read about the Wizarding World and the subjects he will be taking at Hogwarts. He waits until they are at ground level before turning to Griphook.

"I want to see my parent's will," demands Harry.

"What makes you so sure they left one behind?" asks Severus in a growl. "Besides, we don't have that kind of time right now."

"They had to have," responds Harry. "And I deserve the right to hear it."

"They did leave one but it has not been read as of yet," nods Griphook. "Albus Dumbledore said it was not necessary to read the will as he knew what it said to begin with."

"There, Potter, there is no need for you to see your parents will," barks Severus turning to leave.

"I do not know this Albus Dumbledore," speaks Harry. "I do not trust him. I want the will read before the Ministry of Magic, Professor Snape, and I."

"Very well," bows Griphook.

"Mr. Potter," snaps Severus. "I do not have all day."

"Sir, you must understand," says Harry slowly. "I want to know what my parents wanted for me. I want to know through their will. It is their last wish, I want to respect it."

"This way," Griphook shows them to a private room.

Harry sits down and waits for the Ministry of Magic to show up. Cornelius Fudge shows up wondering why he has been called but takes it back as he finds out Harry Potter has requested him. Severus and Fudge sit down as Griphook comes into the room with the Potter's will in his hands.

"I shall read the will now," speaks Griphook.

"_I, Lily Potter nee Evans, hereby leave this will to be followed. To my lovely son Harry, I leave you my vault and anything of value to you. I wish for you to be placed into the care of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black, your godfathers. I ask that Harry not be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley at any cost. If he cannot go to Sirius, I want him to go to Severus Snape. If he cannot go to Severus, I want him to go to a foster home. I do not want him to ever be placed in the care of Petunia Dursley. Sirius Black is no longer our Secret Keeper, we fear for his life, thus we changed it to Peter Pettigrew, who is an animagus rat." Lily's voice rings loud and clear._

"_I, James Potter, hereby leave this will to be followed. To my one proud son, I leave my vaults, properties, and anything of value to you. I wish for you to be placed into the care of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black, your godfathers. I ask that Harry not be placed with Petunia Dursley at any cost. If he cannot go to Sirius, I want him to go to Severus Snape. If he cannot go to Severus, I want him to go to a foster home. I do not want him to ever be placed in the care of Petunia Dursley. Sirius Black is no longer our Secret Keeper, we fear for his life, thus we changed it to Peter Pettigrew, who is an animagus rat." James' voice rings loud and clear._

"This means Sirius Black is innocent," breathes Fudge in his seat. "We shall release him at once and give him money to compensate his ten years in Azkaban. Harry Potter shall be placed into Severus Snape's care until Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black are ready to take Harry in." Fudge get's up, takes the will, and leaves Gringotts to do what he must do.

"It seems sir," speaks Harry. "That my parents trusted you to take care of me."

"Damn brat, you will not be spoiled by me like you were with your relatives," barks Severus standing up.

"Frankly sir, I am relieved that I no longer have to go back to the Dursley," sighs Harry. "I never want to see their faces again, unless they are dead." Harry whispers the last part underneath his breath. He doesn't want Severus to know that he wants them dead. Granted, Severus doesn't even know that Harry is dead. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll have to take talk to Albus, you may wind up going back to your relatives," says Severus.

"I don't think the Ministry will like that," sighs Harry turning away from Severus to stare out the door into the main lobby of Gringotts.

"Come we have more shopping to do," snaps Severus walking out of Gringotts. Today was not his day. First, he had to pick up the brat from Surrey. Now, he is the brats Guardian until Sirius the mutt, can come pick him up. What the hell did he do to deserve this? To top it all off, he found out that Albus had lied to the Goblins and stuck Harry somewhere he was not supposed to be placed.

What else has that man lied to him about? It is a good thing that Harry does not trust the Headmaster very much because, he, Severus, has just lost all respect and trust for the man he once thought of as a father. Harry follows behind at a slightly slower pace. He doesn't want to piss Severus off anymore than he already is. Today has been fun so far.

Wufei: Now we are getting somewhere

Quatre: The Deathly Hollows play in as…can't tell you or it gives everything away.

Heero: There is more going on than one can see.

Duo: I wonder who Harry is going to be friends with.

Shinigami: Voting is closed.


	4. Chapter 3

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

Severus leads Harry into the one of the oldest shops in Diagon Ally, Olivander's. Harry takes a look around all of the shelves full of cases with wands inside of them. Harry wonders what his wand is going to be made of and what it is going to look like. He wonders what the length of his wand is going to be.

Severus on the other hand just wants to get his shopping done as soon as possible. It's bad enough he has to take in this boy for a while until Sirius is set free. Harry watches as an old man shuffles out from the back with a sparkle in his eyes, as if he has been waiting for Harry to step into the room.

"I expected to see you Mr. Potter," speaks Olivander walking up towards Harry.

"We are here to get the boy's wand," states Severus pushing Harry forward.

"Which hand is your wand hand?" asks Olivander.

"My right arm," answers Harry holding out his right arm as he watches measuring tapes start measuring his arm by itself.

Olivander wonders towards the back and pulls out different wands from their boxes to have Harry test. Each wand given to him does nothing. Harry starts to feel as if there is no wand for him. Severus can't understand why it is taking so long to find the Potter brat a wand. It never took him or Lily half as long as this to find their wand.

"This is very interesting indeed," grins Olivander taking back the holy wand eleven inches in length.

"What is it that is interesting about the brat?" asks Severus.

Harry looks at Severus than back to Olivander. "I had believed that this holy wand would be the one that would pick you." He shows the wand in hand before placing it down on his desk. "This is the brother wand to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The one who gave you that scar."

"Who is this name that you cannot say and what does he have to do with me?" asks Harry.

"That is a conversation for another time Mr. Potter, which I'm sure someone will fill you in with," snaps Severus. "Now, find a wand for him, we have many more shops to visit before today's end."

"Very well, I shall go to the back where not many wizards or witches get their wands from," smiles Olivander walking into the back.

Olivander comes back a few minutes after he had left carrying a small box into the main room and hands it to Harry. "This box has not been touched in five hundred years since it was made. Here, try it out" smiles Olivander.

Harry takes the wand box, opening it up to look down at the black wand. It has four green stripes around the wand traveling up. Harry pulls the wand out of the box, smiling as he feels a rush of power through the wand, as if this wand was made just for him. He looks at the wand from all sides, enjoying the look and feel of his new wand. It feels as if it is an extension of himself, just like his scythe. Of course, he isn't going to be telling anyone in this building about his scythe as it would cost him his stealth and mission of destroying all of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Severus watches Harry examine his new wand, wondering why Harry seems so interesting in it. Wands are nothing special at all; they are just tools to be used to do their bidding. Harry seemed calm while getting money from the bank but for some reason he seems to be enjoying getting his wand. Severus decides not to dwell on something as trivial as Harry finding real joy in getting his wand. Olivander smiles as he realizes what this implies for Harry Potter. It goes to show that some things will happen even when no one believes in them. Destiny does not seem to be able to give Mr. Potter up.

"Curious, Mr. Potter," smiles Olivander moving back from Harry.

"What is it now?" snaps Severus.

"This wood of this wand is from an Elder Tree. There are two cores within this wand. The first core is a tear from a Phoenix. The second core is the venom from a Basilisk. It is curious because this wand has been in my store for five hundred years, since the day the maker gave it to me. No one has been able to claim this wand" speaks Olivander. "It is yours for no charge."

"I don't feel right not paying for the wand," says Harry looking up from the wand for the first time.

"Come Potter" Severus moves to the door. "We have other places to go."

"Do you know where I can buy a wand holster?" asks Harry to Severus once out of the shop. "I don't want to have a chance on breaking my wand."

"We will get that later," states Severus. "Next is yours books."

Inside Flourish and Blotts, Harry wonders around as Severus went about buying all of his school books with his money. Harry picks up a book that looks interesting to read, but he knows it is not on the list of books he needs for his first year at Hogwarts. Harry decides to buy the book anyway; he needs reading material that has nothing to do with school. Harry walks up to Severus as he reads the back of the book. The book is about The Existence of Grim Reaper's?

_Grim Reapers have been rumored to be real by those who have come back from the dead. Those that came back were only dead for a few minutes, so we cannot rely on their information alone. Do Grim Reapers exist? This is the question many witches and wizards ask themselves. Those in their five hundreds and six hundreds believe that they do exist. If they do exist, the next question would be what do they do? Why do they exist? I have searched the world for the answer, this is what I have found._

"What is this Potter?" asks Severus picking up the book and looking it over.

The book is green with a black robed figure holding a silver scythe in his hands on the front. "It's a book about Grim Reapers," answers Harry.

"And why do you want a book on Grim Reapers?" asks Severus.

"Something to read while travelling to Hogwarts," shrugs Harry, hoping Severus will buy his lie.

"You may get it," Severus pays for all the books and shrinks them before putting them into his pocket for safe keepings. "Let us move on to the next store."

Severus brought him to the Apothecray, where he picked out all of the ingredients that Harry will need for his first year at Hogwarts, as well as all the tools and equipment he will be using. He also took Harry to a Cauldron shop, where he bought Harry the best one. The next shop they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Regulus didn't like having to leave Harry's shoulders as he had been very comfortable. Severus orders not only his school robes but robes for winter, summer, causal, and dueling. Harry hadn't realized how many robes he would need just to fit into the Wizarding World. He believes that there was not much he would need clothes wise.

"Mr. Potter, I presume that the cat on your shoulders is your familiar," speaks Severus as he stops in front of the Magical Menagerie which is across from the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Regulus is indeed my familiar," smiles Harry petting Regulus underneath his chin.

"What was the name of your cat?" asks Severus hoping he had heard wrong and if not wondering how Harry even knows a name like that.

"Regulus," answers Harry. "Is that not an ok name for a cat?"

"It's fine, just not many people know of that kind of name," speaks Severus. "We have one more place to go to before we can head back to your relatives to pick up your things. I will have to meet with the headmaster about where you will stay until Black can take you in."

Harry nods his head and is glad that Severus leads him to a shop where he can buy a wand holster for his wand. Harry takes his time because he doesn't want it to completely match the one that holds his scythe. They have to match at least somewhat or people will wonder about it if they see one or the other. Granted, his scythe hostler is invisible to most people, but some can see through certain enchantments. Harry will also have to figure out when to use magic to conceal his wand holster while with Severus. He had not expected to be placed in this man's care; of course, his parents forgot to mention that part of the will.

Regulus on the other hand is wondering about the kinds of things he can get into to piss off the potion master. There are so many things he can't do depending on where they will be staying while in Severus' care. He can't let Severus know that he is an animagus or else things will not go as planned and they need things to go as perfectly close to the plan as possible. The less people know about Harry and Regulus the better everyone will be.

Severus wonders where Harry heard that name from. He watches as Regulus the cat jumps down from Harry's shoulders, accidently pulling Harry's shirt back some, revealing a tattoo. Severus stares at the tattoo for several minutes wondering what kind it is and where Harry would have gotten a tattoo from. The tattoo is that of a black grim with green eyes, and it does not move like wizard tattoos normally do. Severus decides to say nothing but makes a note to ask Dumbledore about those tattoos.

"Uncle Severus," shouts a voice from behind them.

Harry turns around and sees a blonde haired boy walking towards them with an older man that has silver like hair. Harry moves closer to Severus, not really trusting the older man. Severus on the other hand hugs the young man. He nods his head towards the older man.

"Draco, Lucius, how are you both?" asks Severus.

"Doing splendid Severus, who is your young friend?" asks Lucius.

"Harry Potter meet Lucius, and Draco Malfoy. This is Harry Potter," answers Severus. "He is my charge until his godfather can take him in."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Lucius extends his hand.

Harry takes the hand and shakes it. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"We're going to be school mates right?" asks Draco.

"Only if we are both going to Hogwarts," smiles Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Sweet," smiles Draco. "Hope to be in the same house. Later Uncle Severus can't want to learn potions from you."

"We must be going," Lucius gives a slight bow before the two left.

"You teach potions, sir?" asks Harry, he had been wondering what the man taught.

"Indeed I do," speaks Severus. "Come, we shall gather your things from your relative's house now."

"You don't need to do that, sir," says Harry looking down. While it's true that Harry is not living at the Dursley's it's also true that there is nothing at their house that belongs to him anymore because they burned it all. "There is nothing at their place that belongs to me. These are the only clothes I own." It is not true that he owns nothing. He just didn't take anything with him when he left the Netherworld.

"And why is that?" asks Severus. "Did Potter throw away everything he owns out because he didn't like it?"

"No sir," answers Harry. "They burnt it all a couple of years ago. They thought I deserved nothing because I have no money to give them."

"We shall go see," speaks Severus.

"I'm hungry, sir," says Harry, _I hope this distracts him from going to the Dursley's. I can't let him know anything_. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Fine," growls Severus, he leads them to a café to eat some food.

Harry eats what he orders as Severus also eats some food. He has to figure out a way to make sure Severus does not go back to the Dursley's. He can't find out that Harry is dead. It would be very bad. He also doesn't want the Dursley's to know that he is alive. _Regulus, what should I do?_

_You should tell Severus that clothes and a shower would be much better than confronting your relatives at this time. Other than that there is nothing else we can do but have Lord Death erase their memory after the visit._

_I shall try._

Harry turns to look at Severus wondering how this will work. He doesn't want Lord Death to have to come down and fix his mistake. "Sir, I don't think I want to confront them right now. I need real clothes that fit and a shower would be good for me. Besides, I'm going to need to feed Regulus soon."

"Very well Mr. Potter," sighs Severus. "We shall head to Hogwarts once we have some new clothes for you now as we are both down eating."

Harry lets Severus grab his arm and drag him to the nearest clothing store. Twilfit & Tattings clothing store had many different kinds of shirts, pants, boxers, socks, and shoes. Harry lets Severus help him out in picking out clothes that will look good on him. Severus and Harry go mostly for green and black clothes. Severus, because green is the color of his house. Harry, because it is the color of the Grim's eyes.

Harry then lets Severus apparate him near the gates of Hogwarts. He walks beside Severus and takes a good look around the grounds. Harry notices the lake, forest, hut, and the huge castle in front of them. Harry follows Severus up the steps and into the castle, up the staircase towards the Headmasters office. Severus is trying to figure out how he is going to tell the Albus that things did not go according to their plan.

"Ah Severus, come in," speaks a voice Harry doesn't know.

"Albus, we have a problem," speaks Severus leading Harry into the room. Harry takes a quick look around the room before taking in the man sitting at a desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts," smiles the man. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this fine establishment."

"Nice to meet you sir," bows Harry.

"Care to explain as to why you have brought Mr. Potter to Hogwarts, when you were only to get him his school supplies, Severus?" asks Albus.

"I'm afraid, that HE is now my ward, headmaster," answers Severus. "Harry's parents will was read and Sirius Black is being set free and Mr. Potter is to stay with me until Black can take him in."

"Why was his parents will read?" asks Albus. "I thought I had made it clear that the will did not need to be read. Harry is safest at his relatives than anywhere else."

"I asked them to read it because I wanted to know what my parent's last wish was," speaks up Harry. "I do not like the fact that my godfather was unjustly put in Azkaban without a trail or the will _**not **_being read. I do not trust you. I want to make that clear, right here and now. I cannot go back to my relatives, because they do not want me."

"Mr. Potter," sighs Albus. "They agreed to take you in, you must go back."

"I don't think so," speaks Fudge walking into the room with Sirius and Remus behind him.

"Harry," shouts Sirius running up to Harry.

"Padfoot," shouts Harry wrapping his arms around Sirius.

"Cub, it is good to see you healthy," smiles Remus.

"Albus, Harry will be going home with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black right now," says Fudge as Severus hands over the shrunken things bought for Harry.

"That was quick," remarks Severus. "Are you sure it is wise to leave Harry in Black's care considering he got out of Azkaban not long again? Did St. Mungo's release him because of an order or because he can go home?"

"They released Sirius under the condition that he goes see a therapist every single day until he is deemed healthy in the mind again," answers Remus. "I shall be helping Sirius look after Harry while he heals in order to ensure Harry and Sirius health."

"That's right," smiles Sirius. "Besides, I didn't want Harry going home with Snivallus."

"That's a cruel name to say Sirius," speaks Harry. "I do hope you will never say that in front of me again. Such a childish thing to do, calling someone a horrid name. My cousin calls (_not anymore but they can't know I'm dead)_ me freak all the time. If I let you call Professor Snape that mean word it would mean that I should let Dudley get away with calling me a freak. You wouldn't condone such a thing, Sirius, would you?"

"Harry," sighs Sirius. "I won't call him names anymore because it is not right for anyone to call anyone any names including your cousin. You're not a freak, Harry. Don't take what he says to heart."

"Oh I know I'm not a freak," grins Harry. "After all, I'm a wizard, not a freak at all. Can we go now?"

"We can," nods Remus leading the way out of the Headmasters' Office. _Well, Regulus, it seems that we have usurped Dumbledore much sooner than I thought we would._

_Deserved him right after everything he put you through, Harry. Let's go see your new home, my old home. I wonder if my room is still the same as it was the day I died. Mother most likely kept it the same, Kreacher would have kept it clean of dust at least._

_Just so long as nothing tries to eat me, I'm fine with whatever conditions we find the room in._

Wufei: Next chapter is whatever I wrote already.

Quatre: It's expanded somewhat.

Heero: He lucked out this time.

Duo: No Words.

Shinigami: Voting is closed.


	5. Chapter 4

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

Whatever happened to the Dursley's after they buried Harry in the ground somewhere a few hours after they killed poor Harry. Shall we take a peek into their lives now before we continue on our way towards Harry's destiny?

Things have not been going very well for the Dursley's since they got rid of that freak. First thing that happened to them was Vernon got fired from his job a few weeks after the freak was gone. Vernon came home fuming like mad wanting to hurt the little freak but he remembered that the freak was dead and he couldn't hurt him anyone.

"That Freak is the reason why I don't have a job anymore!" shouts Vernon as we walks into his house. "Petunia, you had better find a way for me to get my job back or else Dudley will pay dearly for it."

"Vernon, don't do anything to poor Dudders," begs Petunia. "He's never done anything to you. He doesn't deserve to be harmed." She couldn't bear for her Dudley to be hurt by anyone at all.

"Fine," agrees Vernon slapping wife for the first time since their marriage.

Dudley, who heard all of this, didn't like the idea of his father beating him up. Left the house and got into some major problems. He beat up five children that were younger and smaller than him.

"This is what you freaks get," grins Dudley, kicking a small child in the stomach before punching the child in the head and moving on to the next child at the playground that was cowering in fear away from him. "Come here, before I kill this one."

The small child slowly walks towards him, shaking badly in fear for his very life. Dudley grabs him by the arm and starts punching him in the stomach before spinning him around and letting go. The little boy flies away, landing against a tree trunk hard. He doesn't get back up.

Dudley continues to beat the children that he could see, grinning like a loon as he did so. If he could punish these freaks then perhaps the freak that had lived with them would leave them alone and his father would get his job back and not hit his mother. He put all five of them in the hospital and all the while he was laughing his head off.

A couple days later.

"Hello," smiles Petunia. "Yes this is his mother."

"Ma'am, a few days ago your son beat up five boys. Two of those boys have died, two more are dying and there is nothing the doctors can do to save them. The last boy is in ICU where he is in a coma and the doctors don't know if he will ever wake up."

Dudley was given two choices by the Dursley's lawyer, which they could barely pay, as Vernon was still out of work and Petunia refuses to get a job.

"You have two choices Dudley," speaks the lawyer. "You can either go to St. Brutus Academy for the Criminally Inclined, where you would have to stay until you are 21. There you would go through many sessions on violence and remorse for killing four boys younger than you."

"Or you could go straight to Juvenile Hall until you are 21 and then be shipped off to a State Prison where you would spend the rest of your life within."

"My son doesn't need either of those options as he didn't do anything wrong," shouts Vernon.

"Arrest him," states a police officer. "You shall spend a few days in jail to cool off. Then your wife can bail you out."

"Dudders," speaks Petunia. "You should go with the first option. That way you won't have to be in prison for life." She knew he could not get away with what he had done and she was worried about his safety but at least at St. Brutus Academy, she wouldn't have to worry too much about him.

Dudley, finally realizing what was happening, went for the first one as well. He heard about what happens to people in prison and it never sounded good. He didn't want to end up there. Thus, Dudley Dursley, at the age of 11 was sentenced to St. Brutus Academy year round, no visitation from family until he was released at the age of 21, where he would be evaluated as either a dangerous person and put in jail or deemed safe enough to be let back out into the real world.

"I will do my best to change," speaks Dudley not wanting to end up in jail for life.

Dudley was taken away the day after Harry Potter would have celebrated his 11th birthday. Petunia cried for days and refused to leave her bed for almost a week. She finally had to get up and go out shopping because Vernon was running low on food for him to eat. When she went to the bank to draw out some cash, she found out that Vernon had already taken everything they had in the bank out and spent it on alcohol. This was his way of dealing with his son being sent away like a criminal.

"We have to sell the car of cash," speaks Petunia. "We'll need to do something else if we want more money. This time don't go blowing it on alcohol."

"Put the house up for Mortgage," grunts Vernon. "We should get something from that."

The money doesn't even last the rest of the summer as Vernon continues to drink and eat almost twenty-four seven. The only time he is doing neither is when he is sleeping or unconscious. In the middle of August, they lose the house and become homeless.

"I'll see about my parents' old house. No one should be living there and it will be the best place to stay until we figure out something," states Petunia.

"Marge refuses to take in me, her own brother in," mutters Vernon clearly disappointed with his sister for abandoning him.

"Vernon is no longer family as Dudley became a criminal and the fact that you have no place to live and no money," responds Marge. "I can't be seen helping the homeless people. It's not good for my reputation."

"That house is gone," wails Petunia "I have nowhere to live. I won't live on the streets. I just won't." She runs out in front of an on-coming truck. She dies upon impact. No one showed up to her funeral at the end of August, as her only living family could not attend. Vernon was drunk and Dudley was locked up. Harry heard about it but didn't care for her.

Vernon is found dead on September first. He dies due to starvation and alcohol poison. He is buried next to his wife. No one shows up for his funeral either. Dudley doesn't know that both his parents are dead and his Aunt Marge has disowned him from the Dursley family. He now has no home, no name, nothing once he gets out of St. Brutus Academy.

All in all, they each got what they deserved for what they had done to poor Harry. The one who did nothing wrong but be born at the wrong time and suffered for his innocence.

Wufei: Alright, here is this chapter.

Quatre: Wonder what is going to happen next?

Heero: They deserved so much more than that.

Duo: Down Hee-chan. They got what the readers wanted to happen.

Shinigami: Here's an updated version of their punishment. Hope you like that I put dialogue within. Hope you liked the small changes. More to come.


	6. Chapter 5

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

"This is where we will be living," smiles Harry walking into the Black House on number twelve Grimmuald Place.

"Yeah," nods Remus walking up behind Harry. "Come, we'll show you where you will be sleeping."

"This home is ancestral and the only place we can live at for now," speaks Sirius. "You'll be going to Hogwarts soon, so you don't have to worry about staying here for long."

"Fine with me," smiles Harry following Sirius and Remus up the stairs. "I'm looking forward to a vacation from having to do chores among other boring things."

Harry stops in front of the door that says Regulus on it. Regulus looks at the door that holds his old room. A room, he hasn't been in, for a very long time. Harry grins as he opens the door and walks into the room with Regulus on his shoulders. Remus turns to look at Harry out of curiosity. He walks up to the door of the room and watches as Harry walks around the room, looking at various things. Regulus jumps off his shoulders and onto the bed, where he curls up.

Remus knew that Harry's cat was human and the scent was familiar. He just can't put whose it belongs to with a face or name at the moment. He also knew there was something off about Harry's scent. It is as if he could smell death on Harry but that was impossible because Harry is alive. Sirius leans against the door frame waiting for something to happen to explain why Harry would be interested in this room.

"I want this room," states Harry turning to look at Sirius and Remus.

_I should tell them the truth. _Harry sighs as he sits down on the bed next to Regulus, thinking of how easiest it would be to break the news to Remus and Sirius of his afterlife. "Could you guys come in, sit down, and put up a silencing charm. What I have to say can't leave this room or this group."

Remus closes the door as Sirius puts up the silencing charm before the both of them sit down on the floor. Harry closes his eyes and thinks of what he should say first. Where should he start? What should he tell them? How much should he tell them?

"What I have to tell you will be hard for me to say. Please don't say anything until I am done. All questions can wait until after I finish speaking. I know some things will be hard to take in and believe me when I say some of it was hard for me to take in," speaks Harry not bothering to look at either of them, instead he is petting Regulus and staring at him. "My Uncle and Aunt killed me. I'm dead sort of. You see, when I was five years old, they starved me to death. They buried in some unknown grave in a secluded woods far from their home. No one goes to those woods, so my body will stay there rotting away. Never to be found. Lord Death came to me; he stopped me from going to Heaven."

"He knew it had not been my time to die, but he could not stop them from killing me. He offered me a new life. I found out that my mom is an Angel of Death. Her job is to process all the souls that die, so that Lord Death has an easier time determining where the souls should go. My father is a Grim Reaper. His job is to bring souls to the Netherworld to be processed. They are the ones who kill off those that are dying, so they can die in piece. The Netherworld is where I lived for the past five and a half years, with both my parents and Lord Death."

"While living with them, I began training under my guardian and protector who also lived in the house, to be a Grim Reaper myself. My guardian and protector is Regulus Black. See, when he died he had been trying to help kill of the Dark Lord and that is why he's dead. Regulus has been training me to be a Grim Reaper, just like him, although, I won't be reaping the same people. See, Regulus only reaps the souls of Death Eaters that die or get their souls sucked out by Dementors."

"The reason I want this room is simple. It's Regulus Black's room. He's here with me now, but he's not allowed to be out of his cat form except when he is reaping, training me, or protecting me. And that is all."

Harry sits with Regulus in his lap now, just in case Sirius tries to kill his brother for a second time. Not that you can kill Regulus or Harry again. The dead can't die again. Harry looks up to see Sirius was purple in the face, trying his hardest to keep his anger reigned in. Sirius was pissed at the Dursley's and wanted to go kill them himself. Remus, on the other hand, was shocked to hell to know that Harry had been killed at such a young age.

"I'll kill them all," shouts Sirius standing up. "First, I'll start with Regulus."

"Sirius," shouts Remus grabbing Sirius.

Sirius struggles to get free of Remus as Harry holds Regulus closer to his body. "I'll kill him for letting my godson become a Grim Reaper."

"You can't kill what is already dead," says Harry not looking at Sirius. "Neither Regulus nor I can be killed, we are already dead."

"Cub," frowns Remus walking over to him as Sirius stopped trying to get to Regulus. He wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulls him close. "Oh, Harry."

"I'm dead Sirius, Remus," cries Harry grabbing onto Remus as Regulus moved away. "I don't breathe. I don't need to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom."

"Harry," sighs Sirius wrapping his arms around both Harry and Remus. "Our poor cub, I don't care about that, as long as we get to raise you for your time in Hogwarts. It'll be enough for me."

"Same," agrees Remus. "We still love you."

"You'll leave my cat alone too?" asks Harry looking up at them both as his tears subside.

"Fine, I'll leave your damn cat alone," huffs Sirius. "And you can have this room."

"Thanks," Harry says wiping away the last of the tears. "I can trust you two to keep this a secret right?"

"Yea cub," nods Remus.

"Wouldn't want to do anything that might harm you," agrees Sirius.

"Am I allowed to cook you something to eat even though you don't have to?" asks Remus standing up.

"I'll eat it," says Harry. "Just because I don't have to eat doesn't mean I don't like to eat. I love eating, and sleeping, just as much as I love showers. The best thing people have ever invented was hot water."

Sirius laughs as Remus and him leave the room to go start dinner. "Want to help?" asks Remus just before he leaves.

"No," sighs Harry. "You two need to be alone and talk this out on your own. I know it is a lot to take in. Take your time and we'll talk more over dinner ok," Harry smiles at them.

"Ok cub," nods Remus as they leave Harry alone.

"Remy, I…I don't," Sirius frowns as he is at a loss for words.

"I know Siri," sighs Remus setting about to make dinner for the three plus cat.

"What can we do for him?" asks Sirius sitting down.

"Support him, the best we can," speaks Remus.

"I feel so horrible about what happened to him," frowns Sirius. "If only I had been there for him, maybe he would have lived."

"We both feel bad for him," remarks Remus. "There is nothing we can do about it now."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" asks Harry leaning back on the bed as Regulus transformed into his human form.

"You had to tell them something. It was best to tell them the truth," answers Regulus. "You just have to figure out what to tell Lord Death if he finds out about this breach in secrecy." He walks over to his chair, sits down at his desk, and looking through some of the old things.

"Crap!" says Harry lying back on the bed. "I forgot about Lord Death and the Secrecy that I was supposed to keep from all living humans. He's so going to give me the crappiest jobs ever for a very long time."

"Damn, my mom left everything the way it was before I died," Regulus shifts through some papers. "At least we now have some solid information about the Horcrux's that we will be going after. Yes, he'll be mad but I don't think he'll punish you too much as you will be taking out Voldemort and he considers that more important than the Secrecy."

"Do you think we should tell Remus and Sirius about the Horcrux's?" asks Harry staring at the ceiling. "I hope you're right about that."

"They are a part of the Order of Phoenix," states Regulus. "They may be able to get information out of Dumbledore about what he knows of the Horcrux's and where they are hiding."

"True" agrees Harry nodding his head.

"There is so much we need to find out before we can do anything," sighs Regulus looking out his window. "I just wish everything was easy."

"Do we have the locket?" asks Harry.

"Yea, it hasn't left this house yet," grins Regulus pulling out a small golden locket from his desk.

"We should destroy that thing as soon as possible," speaks Harry looking at it.

"We should," nods Regulus.

"That madman, Voldemort, may have split himself up into seven different souls to avoid Lord Death, but he will not escape for much longer," remarks Harry as the both of them destroy the locket.

"That's two down and five to go," says Regulus.

"Two?" questions Harry. "Oh…right, my scar had a piece of his soul too. When I died, it died."

"Right," smiles Regulus turning into a cat again as the door opens to reveal Sirius.

"Dinner time brat," smiles Sirius.

"Let's eat," says Harry getting up with Regulus following behind him.

For now, he will not let Sirius or Remus know that his scar did have a piece of Voldemort's soul and that when he died it died. For right now, Harry will only tell them about the other six Horcrux's that were out there minus the one they just destroyed that need to be destroyed. Harry sits down at the dinner table, watching as Remus hands out plates full of food for the three of them and some for Regulus in his cat form. Harry decides that he will talk about what he wants from them after dinner. He didn't want to interrupt what looked like a family meal with horrible things to say.

Throughout dinner, Remus could not shake this feeling he had. There is something that Harry hasn't told them yet. He now knows why Harry smells of death along with Regulus smelling of death as well. It pissed him off that someone could starve a child to death. Harry must have been in so much pain from being hungry. He wishes he could have been there for Harry, to make everything all better. One can't go into the past and change what has happened, even if he could, Remus doesn't think he would. Harry looks really happy and seems not to mind being dead. He got to be with his parents for a while, that's a plus. He must enjoy what he is training to become. He just hopes Harry doesn't have to go through any kind of pain like what he had during his stay with the Dursley's.

Sirius knows what Remus is thinking, for he feels the same. As his official godfather, he let him down. Harry being dead means he failed to protect the last living link to Lily and James. At least for the time being, he gets to enjoy raising his godson, even if he is dead. He's here to do something. Harry never did say why the Lord of Death let him come to the human world and be able to attend Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, you never did tell us why you came down to earth?" asks Sirius once dinner was done.

"I didn't," ponders Harry thinking over their conversation earlier. "I guess I did not. It's simple, there are two things Lord Death wants me to do and I cannot do it at my current level or state."

"What are the two things he wants you to do?" asks Remus.

"One, he wants me to get an education in magic through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two, he wants me to reap the soul of Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle," answers Harry.

"Harry, Voldemort's dead, you killed him when you were nothing but a mere a baby," states Sirius.

"No, that's a lie. Voldemort had split his soul into six different Horcrux's before he came to kill me. His soul is still out there somewhere. Regulus and I are here to destroy the Horcrux's and kill off Voldemort for good," speaks Harry. "I don't know where five of the Horcrux's are right now, so I have to keep myself under the radar until I can find them all and destroy them."

"We'll help," says Remus.

"I was hoping you would offer," smiles Harry. "Dumbledore knows a lot about the Horcrux's but he won't tell me anything because he'll look at me like I'm a child. Perhaps, he'll let you in on the secret about them and what he knows. All we need to do is kill the five remaining Horcrux's and we are all set for me to reap his soul."

"Five? Harry, I thought there were six," remarks Remus.

"There was," replies Harry.

"What do you mean?" asks Sirius.

"Regulus and I destroyed one before coming down for dinner," answers Harry. "It was a locket Regulus had stolen it from Voldemort without him knowing and hid it here in his room. That is one of the reasons why I wanted that room; Regulus knew where it was hidden. We only need to find the other five. Please don't tell Dumbledore about it."

"Alright we won't," smiles Sirius.

"The next order meeting, we'll bring up the Horcrux's and see what he says," nods Remus.

"Thanks," smiles Harry.

Wufei: Not much has changed with this chapter but there will be changes coming.

Quatre: It's getting exciting.

Heero: Harry needs to tell more than that to Remus and Sirius.

Duo: Only time will tell if Harry will give away all of his secrets or not.

Shinigami: Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

Harry's summer passes him by with lots of excitement and fun for Regulus and him. Harry got to be a child for once and had tons of fun playing with Regulus and Sirius. Remus taught him things about the Wizardrying World that those who were raised by their magical parents would know about. Harry felt at home when playing with Sirius and when learning from Remus, it reminded him of his mother and father. James would play with him while Lily would teach him things he needed to know. The summer was one of the best times Harry's had since his death at the age of five.

Harry smiles as an owl flows into his open window. He takes the letter for the owl and watches as it flies away. Harry wonders what the letter is about; he shouldn't be getting any mail at all. No one but Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin-Black knows where he is right now, unless you count Lord Death, his mother and father. Harry opens the letter up, taking a look at the handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Lord Death is really something else. He has agreed for us to have a child here in the realm of the Netherworld. He says that his Angel's of Death and Grim Reaper's don't stay one for very long because many get tired of seeing death day in and day out. I agree with him on that, so he said we could have a child as long as it was raised to do either job. Isn't that something? We can have children even though we are dead. That is something else. Lord Death, of course, told me that we were not actually dead just like you. We have bodies, we can eat, drink, and sleep like normal alive people. We just don't exist on Earth anymore._

_Anyway, it seems like a blessing. Lord Death also says that you will be able to find someone to be within the realm of the living that isn't actually alive. I don't know what he means by that, but keep an eye out for anyone who is dead and don't belong at Hogwarts, honey._

_Love you,_

_Your Mother._

Harry smiles at the thought of being an older brother, but frowned at the thought that someone at Hogwarts will be dead and might not know about it. That is really weird, wouldn't they know that they were dead, definitely something that should not be. Harry turns to look at Regulus his cat, sleeping on the window seal. Perhaps, it means that he will not be alone in the future as he had thought.

"Get up Regulus," says Harry poking Regulus in the side of his stomach. "We have to get ready to travel to Hogwarts in a few hours."

Regulus looks at him as he knew this was going to happen. He just jumps onto Harry's shoulder and prepares for the ride to King Cross Station. Harry laughs, pets Regulus on the head and moves around his room, packing all of the things that he will need for school. He packs his clothes, his potion kit, and all of his school books. Most of which he has finished reading. He wants to do well in all of his classes because he wants to know everything there is to know about magic.

Remus and Sirius meet him at the bottom of the stairs and they move to the door. Sirius grabs Harry's hand and once out the door, he apparates Harry to King's Cross Station in a corner. Remus appears a few seconds later and moves to check that no one saw them appear out of thin air. The three move towards Platform Nine and Platform Ten. Ahead of them is a family with red hair. Harry looks at them in wonder while two of the boys run into a wall and disappear.

"That's how we are getting to Platform Nine and three quarters?" asks Harry pointing to the wall the two boys disappeared through.

"Yup, the one and only entrance you will ever find from this side at least," smiles Sirius.

"Shall we wait until they all go through and then approach?" asks Remus looking around some.

"That would be wise," nods Sirius.

A few minutes later the entire family is through the wall and Harry, Remus, and Sirius approach the wall. Harry watches Remus run into the wall and quickly follows him through, Sirius joins a few seconds later. The three move through the crowded street. Harry's looking around in amazement. It's not like he didn't believe Sirius or Remus when he was told about the Hogwarts Express Train being a wondrous site to behold. He just didn't know what to expect when he arrived.

"Like it kiddo," grins Sirius.

"It is a wondrous site to behold," smiles Harry looking at Sirius then Remus.

"Just wait until you see Hogwarts itself" says Remus helping Harry load his trunk onto the train.

"It's a beautiful site to see, Hogwarts is," remarks Sirius as Harry steps onto the train.

"I know, I've been there," smiles Harry reminding Sirius about it.

"Right," nods Sirius. "Pretend you have never seen it."

"I can't wait to get there" smiles Harry. The train whistle blows announcing that is getting ready to leave. "I guess I'll see you guys during Christmas break."

"Take care," says Remus waving goodbye.

"Don't do what I wouldn't do," shouts Sirius.

"Sirius there isn't much that you wouldn't do," remarks Harry before the train pulls away and Harry moves away from the door.

Harry walks down the hallways, looking for a place to sit but most cabins are full of students. Harry smiles as he sees a red headed boy all by himself in a cabin. Harry pulls open the door and sticks his head inside. The red headed boy looks up and smiles at Harry. Harry recognized him as part of that huge red headed family.

"Mind if I join you?" asks Harry walking into the cabin.

"No," smiles the boy shaking his head.

Harry sits down across from him and holds out his hand. "My name is Harry Potter, who are you?" asks Harry.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," answers the red head. "Are you really Harry Potter, the one with the scar?"

"Scar?" asks Harry. "Do you mean this one?" Harry lifts up his bangs to show the boy.

"Yeah, that's the one," nods Ron. "I read about you, you defeated You-Know-Who when you were only one. Do you remember doing it?"

"No, I have barely any memories of that day. I'm not even sure Voldemort," Harry noticed Ron flinched at his real name. At least this told him that everyone knew Voldemort's name, they were just afraid to say his name, "was defeated that day. I mean, what could a baby do against a full grown wizard, who has honed their skills at killing other people. I don't think he's dead. I think he's just bodiless."

"No one has seen or heard from You-Know-Who since that night," says Ron ignoring the fact that Harry said the man's name aloud. "After all, wouldn't You-Know-Who kill more people to take over someone's body to rise again?"

"True," nods Harry. "But have you ever thought that maybe he has to regain his strength in order to possess someone. It's not like it was confirmed that his soul moved on…" Harry stops there, not wanting to get into the facts about why Harry knows that Voldemort is still alive. He's not sure if he can trust this young man with something that big so soon after meeting him. "Anyway, let's not talk about something that grim."

"Sure," nods Ron. "Have you ever heard of the Chudley Cannon?"

"No, what do they play?" asks Harry wanting to learn about the world of magic and their way of games among other things.

"They play Quidditch," answers Ron looking at Harry weird. "It's the only sport we play. They won the league 21 times," Ron's smile fades a little. "They haven't won since 1892. They're my favorite team though."

"I see," nods Harry going over the information that Ron has given him. So they only played one type of sport. Quidditch must be a lot of fun to be the only sport wizards and witches play. Harry ponders over what type of game it could be because he has never heard of it. His father, his mother, nor Regulus ever mentioned the sport they played at Hogwarts. Granted, his mother never played and Regulus did say he played one sport while at Hogwarts like his father but neither told him what it was. "What is Quidditch?"

"You don't know," gasps Ron looking at Harry in shock.

"No, I was raised by muggles and no one I met so far has told me anything about the sports they play," says Harry shrugging his shoulders, it's not like it affects him as to where he gets his information from.

"Here's a book about it, it's called _Quidditch Through The Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp. It talks a lot about the game but it's still a good read. Anyway, Quidditch is played on broomsticks up in the air. There are three goal posts on either ends of the Quidditch pitch and the goal is to get the Quaffle into one of the three goals. The Chases are the ones to score. Each time the Quaffle goes in, the team scores ten points. The Quaffle is a red leather binding ball that is 12 inches around." Ron leans to talk some more.

"The next ball is called a Bludger, you want to watch out for them because their goal is to know you off your broom. Beaters are the ones who hit the Bludger with a stick towards their opponents. The most important position on Quidditch is being a Seeker, you see, they go after what is called the Golden Snitch. It's a very small ball that has wings, this Snitch flies around the pitch trying not to get caught and the Seeker's job is to find it and catch it. Now, once the Seeker catches the Snitch, the game ends and the Seeker who caught it, its team gets 150 points. Usually the Seeker who caught the Snitch wins the game for his team, sometimes they don't."

"To begin a game, the balls are all thrown into the air. The players kick off from the ground and go after the balls. You have to be careful because you can get a foul and break rules. At Hogwarts, the ones who have the most points at the end of the year, get's the Quidditch Cup," Ron sits back after explaining the game to Harry.

"It sounds dangerous and fun at the same time," remarks Harry before going into his mind to process what he has learned. So Regulus and his father played Quidditch. It's no wonder that his mother didn't want to play such a tough sport. People most likely died from playing this sport. Wizards have such a brutal game. He thought muggles were worse, boy was he wrong. At least, no one can actually die from their games, just be seriously injured. Harry looks up when the door to the cabin opens and a boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes is standing there. He was short and slightly on the chubby side. He looked nervous as he stuck his head into the cabin.

"Have any of you seen my toad Trevor?" asks the boy.

"No," says Ron shaking his head.

"I haven't, do you want help looking for it," states Harry standing up.

"No, I'm sure he'll show up, sooner or later," remarks the boy turning to leave.

"I'm Harry Potter, you are," says Harry wanting to know his name.

"Neville Longbottom," nods Neville leaving the cabin to search for his toad.

"Are you nuts?" asks Ron the moment the door closed. "You shouldn't be talking to him. He's almost a Squib."

"Does it matter what he almost is?" asks Harry not understanding why Ron doesn't want him talking to Neville. "What's a Squib anyways? It doesn't sound like a nice name to call someone who has magic. Besides, I want to make friends here; I don't want to limit myself to who I befriend, just because of something stupid."

"A Squib is someone who has no magic but both their parents have magic," Ron remarks with almost a sneer.

The door opens again with a bushy brown haired girl sticking her head into the cabin. "Have you seen a toad around here, a boy named Neville is looking for it," speaks the girl.

"No, but I offered to help him look for it," replies Harry.

"I see, well, I'm Hermione Granger, you two are?" asks Hermione holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter," smiles Harry.

"Ron Weasley," nods Ron.

"You got something there on your nose, Ron," speaks Hermione pointing to the spot on her own nose. "I've read about you in _Hogwarts A History_. I can't believe we get to go to the same school together. Anyway, I have to help Neville find his toad." She closes the door to the cabin and leaves.

"She's another you should watch out for," sighs Ron. "She seems like a Know-It-All."

"I don't think I like your way of thinking," remarks Harry turning to look at Ron with a slight glare. "Does it really matter about what kind of person someone is as long as their personality is one you can get along with, everything is nothing to be bothered by."

"You don't get it," sighs Ron. "There are certain people you should befriend and there are those that you are better off not even getting to know. Harry, you are important to all light wizards, it wouldn't do for you to know any dark wizards that could possibly turn you evil."

"I didn't think light or dark had anything to do with whether a person is evil or good. It shouldn't matter what kind of magic you wield as long as you use it for good purposes it shouldn't even be taken into account," states Harry. "I don't know who told you who I can and cannot hang out with but I will hang out with who I want regardless of what house they are in or what kind of magic they wield. As long as I like their personality, it doesn't matter to me, and I so do not like the way you are coming off right now."

Harry stands to leave the cabin when the door opens and there is standing Draco Malfoy, and two of his friends. Harry smiles, "Hey Draco, who are you friends?"

"These are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," answers Draco. "I see you are hanging around with the Weasley family. Bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"I didn't," says Harry. "I was just about to leave because, Ron, here was trying to get me to not be friends with two people that I have already met. I don't like the way he thinks. Besides, I won't talk to you until you get rid of these two goons of yours Draco. See you both later."

Harry walks away from the cabin trying to find another room to sit in until the ride to Hogwarts was over with. He doesn't want anyone telling him who he should be friends with because it is his choice as to who his friends are. He smiles and opens the door to a cabin that has Neville and Hermione inside of it. There were two other students sitting inside but he hoped they didn't mind him joining.

"May I join?" asks Harry.

"Sure Harry," nods Neville moving over to give him room.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter," smiles Hermione. "This is Susan Bones and Terry Boot."

"Nice to meet you guys," Harry shakes hands with them both, looking each one in the room over.

He doesn't bother with Neville, but he looks over Susan, Terry, and Hermione. Terry has short brown hair that seems to get into his eyes, which are a dark blue color. He is tall for his age and seems to have no baby fat on him. Susan wears her hair in a long plait down her back. Her brown eyes are stunningly bright. She is small not tall but not short, not thin and not obese. Hermione has bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She seems normal enough to Harry, so he can't understand why Ron would not like her the way she is.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Terry, and Susan talk about what house they wish to end up in and as well as what they expect from the school. They all learn that Hermione wasn't the only one who read _Hogwarts: A History_, because Harry read it as well. They talk about the classes they were looking forward to the most. Hermione s looking forward to Transfiguration the most because of the many different things you could transform something into. Susan is looking forward to Charms; so many different kinds of charms can be used for anything at all.

Terry is looking forward to Potions; the different kinds of ingredients it took to create the variety of potions out there and the thought of being able to create your own potions once you become good enough. Neville is looking forward to Herbology; he likes the ideas of learning about the different kinds of plants one can grow and cultivate. Harry is looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts; where one can learn how to defend and fight if one needed to against those who will attack you using magic to harm someone.

When the train pulled up to the station, the five of them were dressed in their robes and ready to face the sorting. They step off the train as they hear a man calling for first years to follow him. He introduced himself as Hagrid, the caretaker of Hogwarts School grounds. Hagrid being really tall and big surprised them all. Neville, Hermione, and Terry got into one boat while Harry and Susan were joined by Draco surprisingly. His excuse is that Harry was right about the two he was hanging out with. He really didn't want anything to do with them. Harry, of course, said that he would be his friend but couldn't guarantee which house he ended up in. Draco accepted the friendship not caring where Harry ended up.

They stared at the sight of Hogwarts, Harry not as impressed as the rest of his friends were but still. It was just as huge as he remembered it to be, as well as beautiful. He couldn't wait to learn within its walls. Harry smiles as he exits the boat to have Neville say that Hagrid found his toad. The six of them walk up the steps of Hogwarts together. Harry introducing Draco to everyone else and vice versa, they all agree to be friends regardless of the house they end up in. Ron, of course, tries to warn Harry that he shouldn't be friends with Draco, but Harry doesn't listen. An orderly looking woman wearing green tartan plaids walks up to them. She has black hair pulled back into a bun, and is wearing square glasses, giving her eyes a beady look to them.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. If you will follow me in a single line, we shall get the sorting underway," speaks McGonagall leading the way through huge double doors.

Wufei: Finally at Hogwarts.

Quatre: Now the real adventure begins.

Heero: I wonder how his first year at Hogwarts is going to go.

Duo: I hope he gets into lots of trouble and has lots of fun this year.

Shinigami: So, I didn't really touch this chapter but the next one is going to be longer and definitely some changes will be made to it.


	8. Chapter 7

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

Severus Snape walks into Albus Dumbledore's office, wishing to discuss the tattoo he saw on Harry Potter's shoulder. He wants to know as much about it as he can. There is something that Potter is hiding and he is going to figure it all. First things first, make a list of his strange behavior that don't make sense for someone who should know nothing about the magical world.

Harry kept him from seeing the Dursley's twice

Harry knew about his parents will

Harry's wand was of more interest to him than the money

Harry bought a book on Grim Reapers

Harry knows the name Regulus

Harry has a tattoo of a black dog with green eyes

That is quite a list. He walks into the office to see Albus getting ready for the Hogwarts Welcoming feast. "Albus we need to talk," speaks Severus.

"What is it, my dear boy?" asks Albus looking up from his wardrobe.

"What do you know about tattoo's that look like a black dog with green eyes?" asks Severus.

"Those tattoos don't exist, Severus. They are called the Grim Reaper tattoos. It was said a long time ago that those who have the Grim Reaper tattoo reaped the souls of those who died to bring them to the Netherworld so that Lord Death can pass judgment on the souls," speaks Albus. "Keep in mind that none of this has ever been proven because the one with the Grim Reaper tattoo has to be dead. Come we have a feast to get to."

Harry looks at the floating candles then the ceiling, listening to Hermione explain that she read about the charm used to make the ceiling look like it is outside in the book _Hogwarts: A History_. McGonagall leads the group of first years to the front of the five tables behind the huge table where Harry guesses the teachers and headmaster eat.

There is a hat standing on the three legged chair, Once they are all standing in front of the big long table, the hat's mouth opens and it starts to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall opens up the parchment that she has in her hands and begins to read from the list of students by last name in alphabetical order.

"Abbott, Hannah." Harry didn't know her but then again, he wanted to get to know everyone in his year and all of those above you.

"Hufflepuff." That house seems like it would be interesting to be within. Kind and loyal, just like him.

"Bones, Susan." He wants to know what house she is in because he wants to stay friends with her.

"Hufflepuff." Harry hopes he can still be friends with her even though he's unsure of where he is going.

"Boot, Terry." He hopes Terry ends up where he wanted to end up.

"Ravenclaw." Terry did seem to be the studious type. Ready to learn anything put in front of him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." He doesn't know him but he wonders which house he shall be in.

"Hufflepuff." That's three Hufflepuffs, Harry wonders if that is where he will end up.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"Ravenclaw." Two counts for Ravenclaw now.

"Granger, Hermione." He can't wait to see what house she will be in. With her personality, she could end up in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor." That's not something they thought she would end up in, an interesting turn of events.

"Greengrass, Daphne." She seems like someone Harry could get along with.

"Slytherin." That's the first time he's noted someone he might want to get to know goes into Slytherin.

"Li, Su." Harry likes her name; he wonders where she will end up.

"Ravenclaw." Interesting place for her to go.

"Longbottom, Neville." Harry hopes he gets to go into Hufflepuff where Neville wants to go.

"Gryffindor." That's not exactly where he wanted to but it is better than nothing.

"Malfoy, Draco." Harry knows where he is going, Draco already so.

"Slytherin." Of course Draco would know where he would end up.

"Nott, Theodore." Someone with an interesting name, Harry watches him.

"Slytherin." At least Draco will have some people to talk to in Slytherin.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Didn't Draco say that he was sort of engaged to her?

"Slytherin." Oh, well at least now he doesn't have to worry about her going somewhere else or fall for another person.

"Potter, Harry." Harry walks up to the hat and chair, sitting down and letting McGonagall place the hat on his head.

_It seems you are not among the living anymore and yet here you are. That is very interesting to._ Wait, will the hat tell someone that he is dead. He can't have anyone knowing about him being dead. It will not help Lord Death's plans for Voldemort and Harry. He can't have that. _Don't worry, young one, no one will know that you are dead but those who already know, those who you will tell, and those that have known. Now, let me figure out where you belong. You could do very well in Slytherin, because of your abilities as a Grim Reaper. You could do wonderful in Hufflepuff, because of how loyal you are to Lord Death and others that know about you. You would be in your element in Gryffindor, because you are a very brave young man. But I believe the best place to put you where you will be able to grow into the man you are meant to be is…_

"Ravenclaw." Dumbledore freezes in the middle of his drink. He can't believe his ears. Did the sorting hat place him in Ravenclaw? He told the hat that Harry Potter needed to go into Gryffindor to befriend Ron and the Weasley family. His tool for the war cannot be anything else but what he had planned for him. He'll just have to get the hat to resort him calling this one a miss trial.

That is number seven on Severus list of things that don't add up that deal with Harry. He's wondering what else he will learn about Harry that is off. He will have to wait and see. He'll keep track of everything but he will not do anything about it until the boy tells him himself.

"Weasley, Ronald." Harry doesn't really care where Ron ends up just as long as he doesn't have to deal with him. He doesn't like the way Ron was talking to him about their classmates. Regulus, James, Lily, and Lord Death told him not to judge people when you first meet them but after you get to know them some.

"Gryffindor."Good, he just hopes Neville and Hermione can withstand him being in their dorm room.

"Zabini, Blaise." Another person Draco might be able to get along with.

"Slytherin." That's a good thing too. Perhaps, he can get to know him through Draco.

The Headmaster stands up and gives his speech about the beginning of the year, the Forbidden Forest, being friends, tells everyone to eat. Terry introduces Harry to Su and Anthony, two of their house mates for the year. Cho Chang and Penelope Clearwater introduce themselves. Cho is only in her second year of school at Hogwarts and Penelope is only in her four year of schooling. They want to be friends with the new students. One girl name Sara, she is a Perfect for Ravenclaw. She explains some of the rules of Ravenclaw to the new students as well as rules of Hogwarts. Harry listens well to what is being said, he doesn't want to get into much trouble.

She leads the group of new students to the fifth floor. The entrance is a door at the top of a tightly winding spiral staircase. This is the west side of the castle. The door to their tower has a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The Eagle asks a question to the three older students and they give an answer. The door to the tower swings open while complimenting the Sarah, Cho, and Penelope while asking if they group were new students.

"This is Ravenclaw Tower, welcome," speaks Sarah letting the first years look around the tower. The common room is decorated in Ravenclaw House colors. It is blue and bronze silk wall hangings and midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars. The common room is wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars and walls with graceful arched windows that provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There are bookcases, tables, and chairs, and to the opposite is the entrance of another door leading to the dormitories. Beside this door is a plinth on which stands a life-size statue in white marble. "This is the common room where you can visit, do your homework, or to have fun. This statue is of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem. She is the founder of Hogwarts and our Ravenclaw House and Tower."

"Our crest is of a golden eagle on a blue field, our Head Professor that you can go to at anytime that you need help an cannot get a hold of any perfects or the Head Boy or Head Girl is Professor Filius Flitwick. He'll help you anyway that he can. Our ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, we all call her the Grey Lady because that is what everyone else calls her," explains Penelope.

"Welcome, Welcome," says a very short guy coming into the common room. "My name is Professor Filius Flitwick and I am here to help you adjust to live here at Hogwarts. I want you to come to me with any trouble you may have. That includes if you believe a professor is being cruel to you for no reason and has unfairly given you detention. Please enjoy your stay in our house."

Flitwick leaves the house and Harry and the rest of the group turn back to the two older students. "There is one thing you should know, guys can't enter the girl's dormitory, but the girls can enter the boys. Follow us and we'll show you where the first years sleep," says Cho as Penelope heads through the door that leads to a stairway that goes up one floor and splits into two pathways with two doors.

"I'll let Cho and Penelope show you were you will be sleeping," states Sarah smiling.

Cho takes the females towards one door while Penelope leads the males towards the other door. Terry, Anthony, and Harry wave goodnight to Su Li. Penelope leads them up a flight of stairs until they come to a door that has first years marked on the front. She tells them to pick a bed and the house-elves with deliver their trunk to the foot of their bed. Harry picks one next to Terry, who takes the bed next to Anthony who took the bed next to the door. The three boys wave goodnight to Penelope before they turn back to their beds to see their trunks at the foot of the beds.

Harry opens his trunk up and takes out his pajamas, smiling as Regulus jumps onto his bed to curl up on the pillow to sleep. "Is that your cat, Harry?" asks Terry.

"Yeah, he's my cat, his name is Regulus," answers Harry.

"I have an owl named Jackson," remarks Terry. "You guys?"

"I have an owl as well named Kai," replies Anthony.

"Not telling," snap the other three boys. "By the way, we are Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, and I am Kevin Entwhistle. Stay out of our way."

Harry, Terry, and Anthony look at each other and shrug their shoulders. If they didn't want to be friends, that was fine with them, they could handle that. Harry says goodnight to Terry, Anthony, and Regulus before crawling into bed.

Harry is sitting at Ravenclaw table the next morning eating breakfast with Terry, Anthony, and Su. He had ignored the summons from the headmaster knowing what it was about and not really caring what the old man wanted. He is fine with being in Ravenclaw as he knows his parents do not mind him being here at all. He can't wait for the Filius to start passing out the schedules. He wants a chance to have classes with all of the houses at some point so he can get to know students from other houses and not just his own. Filius moves to the four, handing out a schedule for Terry, Anthony, and Su before turning to address Harry.

"I'm sorry my boy but it seems the Headmaster refuses to give you your schedule until you have a talk with him," states Filius. "You had best go talk with him, now. So you won't be late for class. Cho, please show him the way to the Headmasters office. The password is twist." He hands Cho her schedule.

"I'll see you later, guys" says Harry standing up and letting Cho lead him towards the Headmasters office.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to you about?" ponders Cho.

"Most likely doesn't like the house I'm in," sighs Harry knowing he is going to have to argue with the Headmaster about his house. He doesn't want to but it will be inevitable. The Headmaster most likely wants him in a different house, so to keep better tabs on him. It's not like he doesn't know what the Headmaster is scheming, as he knows it very well.

"But he's never done it before," says Cho.

"It's most likely because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived," states Harry nodding his thanks to Cho as she stops in front of the Headmaster's office. "Twist." The gargoyle jumps out of the way and Harry makes his way up the stairs to see him. He doesn't say a word once he is inside the Headmasters office but instead stands by the door, making sure it can't close without hitting him. Albus looks up and smiles once he sees Harry waiting by the door.

"Come in my boy," waves Albus thinking Harry is just shy. Harry shakes his head instead, refusing to move from the doorway.

"Not happening Headmaster," says Harry.

"Why not my boy?" asks Albus confused about his actions.

"I don't trust you, sir," answers Harry. "You have not given me a reason to trust you yet and so far it looks like you won't. What did you want to talk about? I would like to have my schedule now, so I won't be late to my first class of the year, sir."

"Ah yes, about that," hums Albus. "It seems that the hat made a mistake last night in which house it placed you in. You were meant to be in Gryffindor and the hat put you in Ravenclaw."

"Why would the hat want to place me in Gryffindor when it clearly said Ravenclaw?" asks Harry. "I clearly remember the hat telling me that the best place to put me where I would be able to grow into the man I am meant to be would be Ravenclaw. Why would you say it made a mistake? It did say I would be in my element in Gryffindor because I'm a brave man but then again it said that I could do wonderful in Hufflepuff because I'm loyal to those that know me. It also said that I would do very well in Slytherin, because of my abilities to speak to snakes. So which house do I belong to, I would think Ravenclaw for I thirst for knowledge."

"My boy," smiles Albus trying to wrap his head around this new piece of information. He didn't think the hat would say anything like that to the boy. He just needs him to be Gryffindor to be friends with the Weasley's so he can be influenced by their way of thinking. He can't have his weapon becoming something different from what he planned. "I believe you would want to be in the same house as your parents. Both Lily and James were in Gryffindor. You would do well in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor!" exclaims Harry. "I can see the merit of being there for my parents but they are dead, sir. It hurts to think about them so any reminder of them is painful to me. Besides the only ones worth getting to know that I know of so far that are in Gryffindor are Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"What about Ronald Weasley?" asks Albus.

"Him? Are you kidding me? I don't want to be friends with him," says Harry getting mad. "I mean, sure, he told me all about Quidditch."

"Why not?" asks Albus.

"He told me not to be friends with Neville because he is a near Squib," explains Harry. "He also told me not to be friends with Hermione because she seemed like a Know-It-All. Besides, he told me that I should be careful who I befriend because one could turn me evil for being dark. Dark nor light has nothing to do with whether you are good or evil. It just means that your magic is stronger to one or the other. I can't stand his way of thinking. Besides, the house doesn't make the person. The person makes the house. Can I have my schedule, now please?"

"Here Harry," sighs Albus handing it over. He'll just have to think of ways of getting the by molded the way he wants him to be. He'll have to make sure Severus is harsher on him than he first planned. He doesn't want the boy to be getting too many ideas. "Have fun."

"One more thing professor," says Harry before he leaves the office. "Don't call me my boy or Harry again. I'm not your boy and you don't have the right to call me anything but Mr. Potter. Good day." Harry leaves the office looking over his schedule to see that he has Transfiguration with Hufflepuff first class. If he hurries he can get to class on time. It seems most of his classes are with Hufflepuff except two of them. Potions is with Slytherin, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is with Gryffindor.

Once Harry got to Transfiguration, he had enough time to introduce himself to Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. McGonagall introduces herself and her course to the entire class. Harry pairs up with Susan while Justin and Hannah pair up together. The four talk to each other once the class is over with. The next couple of days pass by in a hurry as Harry can't wait to be able to talk to Hermione and Neville again. He wants to make sure that he can sit with them during meals like he now can with Susan, Hannah, and Justin. He wants to make as many friends outside of his house as possible.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts he teamed up with Hermione and Neville, leaving Terry, Anthony, and Su as a group. He doesn't want anything to do with Ron, whom seemed to be trying to become his friend. Now that he is friends with Hermione and Neville, Harry can relax a little. The only house he needs to befriend now is Slytherin. That will come when the Potions class comes. When it is indeed time for Potions, Harry makes sure that he is a little early. He sits down in a seat leaving room to his left for anyone in Slytherin to sit down, while to his right Terry, Su, and Anthony find seats.

He pulls out his notebook, smiling as he sees Draco heading for his spot. "Hey Harry," says Draco.

"Hey Draco," smiles Harry. "These are my friends in Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, Su Li, and Anthony Goldstein. This is Draco Malfoy, guys."

"Nice to meet you," says Terry.

"Agreed," says Su.

"Glad to see a Slytherin friend," remarks Anthony.

"Nice to meet you guys as well," replies Draco. "These are my friends in Slytherin." Draco points to the four around him, calling their names as he points to each one. "Daphne Greengrass."

"Hey," she nods her head.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Hello," Blaise tilts his head slightly.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Hi," smiles Pansy.

"And Theodore Nott."

"What's up guys," says Theodore. "Call me Theo."

The door opens and in steps Severus Snape the Potions Professor. Harry smiles to himself as he thinks off all the things he could learn in this class. Harry made sure to write down everything the professor was saying, even when he was questioning Harry on the reading material that most of the students didn't bother to read. Harry didn't bother smiling at the look of anger on Severus' face as he answered each question correct. He didn't want to come off as being smug for knowing the answers, he just wants to prove that he did indeed open the book and read through it.

Severus takes fifty points from Ravenclaw for cheek but everyone knows Harry didn't deserve it as he wasn't trying to be smart. He just read up on the material before he came to Hogwarts. Severus was just being too harsh on him but he won't do anything to make Severus any madder. He just doesn't understand why he is being mean to him. He knows his father and Severus never got along very well but he also knows that his mother and Severus were friends for a very long time. He'll just have to ask Regulus if Albus has his heels in Severus and is telling him to be mean to him.

Once class is over, and he had dinner. He heads outside, with the excuse that he needs to find his cat. The others ask to come with him but he tells them that Regulus doesn't like strangers. Harry runs outside and to the edge of the forest, he looks to see if anyone is around. Happy, that no one is nearby, Harry runs into the forest a few feet before stopping and sitting down on the ground. Regulus appears next to him in cat form but quickly transforms back into his human form.

"What's up?" asks Regulus sitting down.

"I need to figure out why Severus Snape is being rotten to me," says Harry.

"I see," nods Regulus. "I've been looking into a few things that have to deal with Severus and Albus. It would seem that Severus has to do what Albus says or he will be sent back to Azkaban. He's supposed to act like he doesn't like you and keep you at a distance because of Death Eater activities. Albus also believes Voldemort is going to come back. If you Severus on your side. You're going to have to tell him the truth and prove it."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asks Harry. "I mean, we can't really afford him telling Albus."

"If you ask him to keep quiet about it and you'll tell him everything," says Regulus. "He might do so. Get him to swear a Wizard Oath if you have to."

"Alright," sighs Harry. "I'll talk to him later about it. Right now, I think I'll explore the castle with my friends."

"Sounds good," says Regulus transforming into his cat.

Harry picks up Regulus and heads out of the forest, his cover being he had to retrieve his cat from the forest. He knows that with the way Albus has been acting, he'll find it suspicious of him to go into the forest for just a cat. Harry lets Regulus jump out of his arms as he meets up with Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Draco, Anthony, Su, Terry, Neville, Hermione, Justin, and Hannah. The small group moves around the floors looking around exploring the castle.

Ron follows them from behind jealous that he was supposed to be the one to be friends with Harry Potter. He needs to figure a way at becoming Harry Bloody Potters friend before Albus decides to choose someone else to befriend Harry and keep his life controlled. He needs to think of a way to get Harry away from the group. What can he do to turn Harry against all of his friends?

Ron moves away from the group as his mind formulates a plan to trick Harry into hating the Slytherins. Once, Harry is away from the Slytherins, he'll be able to start working on the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws that Harry hangs out with. Then he might want to get resorted into Gryffindor where Albus wants him to be in the first place.

Harry grins when they reach the stairs for the third floor corridor. Hermione, Neville, Hannah, and Justin stop Harry before he can get up to the actual corridor.

"Harry, we're not supposed to go that way," says Hermione grabbing the hem of Harry's robe.

"Why not?" asks Harry curiously.

"It's the third floor corridor that is off limits," remarks Su.

"We could get in trouble going that way," states Neville.

"You're right," sighs Harry making note in his mind to explore it after his talk with Professor Snape because he needs to know what Dumbledore is hiding from the mass public.

The group moves away from the corridor, Harry leading the way to another corridor still oblivious to Ron following them. He hasn't come up with a plan to get Harry away from any of the group members. He'll most likely have to corner him when he goes to the bathroom alone. The rest of the exploration of the Castle goes pretty good. On their way down the second floor corridor, they stop at the girl's bathroom, where water is leaking out from under the door.

Daphne goes into the bathroom, saying she's got to go regardless if the floor was wet. She screams and everyone runs into the bathroom wondering what is going on. Floating above Daphne is a very irate ghost. They grab Daphne and run out of the bathroom.

Harry makes a note to check it out when he has time as right now, his friends are scared of the floating ghost. They continue to explore, even going outside to do so. They don't go near the forest but they do check out the Quidditch pitch and the green houses. As it nears dinner time, they all head inside and to the Great Hall. They walk to their respective houses, talking about what they saw of the castle.

"I wonder why that bathroom was leaking water," ponders Su.

"Perhaps, if we asked an upper year, they might know," suggests Terry.

"True," nods Tony which Anthony asked to be called.

"I'm going to use it," says Su walking into the bathroom. She screams ghost and runs out of the room.

"Are you alright," asks Harry, Su nods her head. "Let's find Cho," grins Harry looking at their table. They spot Cho sitting and eating with Penelope, they walk up to her.

"Can I help you?" asks Cho.

"We were wondering what was up with the second floor girls bathroom," states Su.

"That is Moaning Myrtles bathroom," remarks Cho. "I would stay away from there. She doesn't like people going inside her bathroom."

"OK," nods Terry as the four of them walk away.

They sit down and eat. Harry is pondering the new information he has gotten from Cho. If he could convince Myrtle to work for him, he could possibly learn more about the whereabouts of the Horcrux from Dumbledore. Harry and his friends go up to their tower to start working on their homework. They work diligently and slowly, asking each other for help if they didn't understand something. Once it was time for lights out, Harry waits for everyone to fall asleep before he takes Regulus with him and they leave the tower.

Regulus turns into his human form, curious as to what they are going to be doing. "Where we headed?"

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom is first on my list," responds Harry as he goes to the second floor.

"Why are we going there?" asks Regulus.

"We are going to see if we can't recruit her as part of our team," replies Harry. "All ghosts will know that I am dead already and thus it would be an advantage to have them on my side, working with me and not against me."

"True," nods Regulus. "I didn't think of using the ghosts that way or at all, to be honest. Do you think they will work for you?"

"If I can promise them something in return, then yeah," states Harry. "They will work for me."

They enter the bathroom to find no one there. Harry and Regulus walk around the bathroom, trying to see if they could find her. Harry moves to the sink and traces the facets with his fingers. He stops at one of them and looks at the snake that is etched into the facet. He motions Regulus over to him.

"You see that," says Harry pointing to the snake. "I wonder what it is doing there."

"It does seem out of place," hmms Regulus. "Any ideas?"

"Get out of my bathroom," speaks a voice behind them. They turn around to see Myrtle floating a few feet away from them.

"Ah, Miss Myrtle," bows Harry. "We have been waiting for you."

"You have?" she questions. "Whatever for?"

"As you can tell," starts Harry. "We are dead. We need help to stop a madman from taking over the world but Dumbledore will not give us the information we need in order to do so. I wish to employ you to help me."

"What would I be getting out of this?" asks Myrtle.

"I will catch your killer for you," answers Harry.

"You would find the person who did this to me," she whispers, trying to wrap her head around it. "Very well, I shall help you with your mission."

"Thank you," bows Harry. "We need information on something called a Horcrux. Dumbledore should know something about it. I need to know what I should be looking for in order to destroy them."

"I shall talk to the other ghosts and portraits and see what they know," she hums.

"The only thing is," speaks Harry. "Dumbledore can't know that I'm searching for this information. He might ask questions that I can't afford him to ask. Lord Death will thank you if you keep all of this on the down low."

"Lord Death," smiles Myrtle. "I haven't seen him since my death. I shall be looking forward to see him again. You catch my murderer and I'll make sure you get your information while keeping it a secret."

"Thank you," bows Harry turning to look at the sink. "I think, we will look into this later. We need to see what is in the third floor corridor and speak to Professor Snape."

Harry leaves the bathroom discreetly. He heads back to his room for the night. Regulus and Harry do like to sleep even if they don't have to. One night of adventure for now, will do. They will continue in a few weeks as they don't wish to get caught out after curfew. If they do it every night when they first came here, then it is more likely that they will get caught by professors that they don't wish to run into, that includes Filch and his cat.

Sirius and Remus walk into Albus Dumbledore's office waiting for the rest of the order to arrive. They will bring it up but they need to find a way to do so without being suspected of knowing too much information. Severus Snape arrives, still trying to figure out Harry Bloody Potter. They all settle down wondering why Albus has called for this meeting when nothing big has happened and as far as most are concerned Voldemort is dead and never coming back. He might have called them in, in order to ask for help to protect Potter from the remaining Death Eaters. He could also be disbanding the Order, as they are no longer needed to fight off Voldemort.

"You all are probably wondering why I have called you all here," speaks Albus making his presence known. "I have called you here in order to update you all on what will be happening for this year."

"What do you mean, this year?" asks Tonks. "I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead."

"I have information that shows that Voldemort could come back, I'm afraid," sighs Albus.

"Explain," barks Severus.

"The Dark Mark is not gone from your arm, Severus," points out Albus. "Those kinds of marks usually disappear with the death of the caster. This has lead me to believe that Voldemort is not yet gone from this world."

"Would it be possible for him to still be around if he were to use the Horcrux?" asks Sirius speaking up.

"How do you know about that?" asks Albus.

"Remus and I have been cleaning out my house," (which is true) speaks Sirius. "I found a book that has information about that." (True again) "Remus and I were wondering if Voldemort could have found out about the Horcrux from someone and used what he knew in order to keep himself around longer. You just confirmed our fear that he could still be around. So, it makes sense that he would use something like that in order to ensure his life."

"He could be trying to aim for immortality," remarks Remus. "It wouldn't surprise me, if he was trying for something like that."

"I have reason to believe Voldemort did indeed create Horcrux's," sighs Albus having to give up his secret that he has been protecting for a while.

"How many do you think he has created?" asks Kingsley.

"My research shows that there can be up to seven of them created," answers Albus.

"Do you have any idea what they are and what they look like?" asks Severus.

Sirius and Remus look at each other. Harry only told them that there were six of them not seven. Perhaps, he doesn't know about the seventh one, but he seemed well informed about everything so far. They will need to have a talk with him to see if he was hiding something from them that they don't know about.

"I don't know where any of them are or what they look like," speaks Albus. "I do have a hunch about one of them, though. I believe the scar Harry has, is one of them. He has a connection to the Dark Lord, but he doesn't know about that. I would like to keep it that way for now."

Sirius looks at Remus. They know that they don't have to worry about that Horcrux. Harry died and thus the Horcrux died with him. That means, there are only five left to destroy. Best let Albus know about one of them being gone. "Albus, Remus and I found a locket in our house. It seems that Regulus had stolen it from Voldemort. We destroyed it because it felt evil," says Sirius.

"Yes, we didn't want that thing inside the house with Harry," nods Remus. This is a lie that needs to be told, in order to keep Harry and Regulus safe from Albus. "When we destroyed it though, it made a screeching sound, like something was dying. Do you think that could have been one of his Horcrux?"

"It's possible," hums Albus. "Do you still have the remaining pieces of the locket? I would like to check it over and see if it could possibly be it."

"We do, but it's at home right now," replies Sirius, knowing they will have to remove Regulus' magic from it and replace it with Sirius'. This way Albus won't know about Regulus and it will be easier to do as they are brothers.

"Please bring it when you can," nods Albus to them. "Now, it is my belief that Voldemort will be coming after the Elixir of Life commonly known as the Philosopher's Stone."

"Isn't that still with Nicholas Flamel?" asks Sirius.

"No," speaks Minerva. "We have given it extra protection, here in the castle."

"Are you crazy?!" shouts Sirius. "Brining something like that into the school when a madman can possibly be after it. You are endangering student's lives. You are endangering Harry's life. As his guardian I protest to this happening in this school. If you do not remove that stone from Hogwarts, I will be removing Harry from the school."

"Sirius, please calm down," smiles Albus moving in to trick Sirius into letting Harry stay. "I feel this will be a good test on whether or not Voldemort will try to go after Harry again. We don't know how Harry survived that night and this could give us a clue as to how he did survive and give us an advantage against Voldemort."

"I still don't like it," sighs Sirius giving up.

Remus hides his smile. Sirius is really good at acting. They know Harry can handle himself. Grim Reapers don't need to be protected by others. Regulus will protect Harry as much as he can but Harry should be able to take care of himself. Lord Death did train him to be the best of the best. Now, Albus will have no doubt that Harry is just a child that can't do anything on his own without the help of his friends and family protecting himself.

Albus dismisses them all. His mind going over the secrets he has had to reveal tonight that he didn't have plans of revealing to certain people. At least only those who were here won't come into contact with Voldemort anytime soon. He needs to figure out how to keep the Prophecy secret from everyone who doesn't already know about it. Harry needs to be oblivious to everything going on around him in order for him to be tested properly.

Harry opens the letter he received this morning thanks to Regulus meeting Sirius before he left Hogwarts last night. He knew Sirius and Remus would be here because he felt their magic. He wonders what they found out.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are very disappointed in you. Why did you not tell us that your scar had been a Horcrux? Really, what did you think we would think about that? We love you! We are glad you no longer have to worry about Voldemort trying to get into your mind. You were right, Albus does know something he wasn't telling everyone and still isn't telling everyone. Tonight was a meeting for the Order. Albus had called only a select few of us, Tonks, Kingsley, Severus, Minerva, Sirius and I to it. We got a chance to bring up the Horcrux and that is how we found out that there were seven of them in total._

_We told him about the one you two destroyed but we are going to make it look like we did it as that is what we said anyways. He says he doesn't know what the rest are or what they look like. He also says Voldemort will be trying to get the Philosopher's Stone that is now residing in Hogwarts. He says it is a test to see whether or not Voldemort will continue to go after you. We have made sure he thinks you to be naïve and don't know anything about what is happening. It seems the professors are protecting it in some way, not sure how they are doing that._

_Be careful and don't expose your true intelligence to him. He needs to continue believing you are still learning certain things. We will let you know if we find out anything else. Please let us know if you have found out anything as well. We will help you but you have to let us in on what you are doing or else we can't ensure that we can help._

_Love Sirius and Remus._

Harry chuckles and burns the letter, wanting to make sure no one can read it. Albus has known all along about the Horcrux's, Harry can't help but wonder what else he knows that he is keeping a secret about. It's not as if it concerns him right now. He needs to write them a letter explaining why he never told them that he was once a Horcrux and tell them that he shall be informing Severus about himself to gain another ally on his side.

He quickly sends it with a school owl during the morning delivery, making sure Dumbledore cannot intercept the owl. Harry smiles as he walks away towards his class for the day. He told the others to meet him in the classroom because he had wanted to finish eating breakfast. The letters to Sirius and Remus took longer for him to write then he had thought. He had to explain to Sirius and Remus as to why he didn't tell them in the first place that a Horcrux was inside of him. He wrote…

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_It's not that I didn't want to tell you about the Horcrux that was inside of my scar. I felt it was unnecessary to tell you something of the past. The Horcrux is gone thanks to the fact that I died. It no longer matters. I shall endeavor to be careful about my smarts around Headmaster Dumbledore; I don't trust him to begin with. He didn't want to give me my schedule simply because I was not in Gryffindor house. He had wanted me to be resorted into Gryffindor house. I denied him that anyways. He also had wanted me to be friends with Ron Weasley. Someone I do not find friendly enough for me to be friends with._

_I have recruited Myrtle from the Second Floor's girls Bathroom to help me on finding information that Headmaster Dumbledore is not telling people. I'm worry about what happened to her might happen again to other students. To kill a student within the walls of a very magical school is not something the person should get away with. I am going to be talking to Professor Snape. He's seen my Grim Reaper Tattoo. He'll be asking questions sooner or later. I better talk to him before he asks his questions. I don't want him dragging me up to the Headmaster's office and start asking questions then._

_I got a letter from mother and father. They have been granted the gift of another child. This one though will either become a Grim Reaper or an Angel of Death. I'm so happy to become an older brother. I thought that was lost on my because of the simple fact that both my parents are dead and so aren't I. For if they can have a child, surely I can marry a dead woman and have children of my own._

_Sincerely Yours, Harry_

He doesn't think Sirius is going to take Professor Snape knowing that well but there is nothing he can do about that. He'll just have to hope for the best and get along with him for the sake of getting rid of Voldemort.

"Potter," shouts Weasley walking towards him.

"Ron, can I help you?" asks Harry looking up at him.

"Yea, we need to hang out some," smiles Ron. "We need to get you away from those Slytherins. They can't be good for you."

"Please Ron," sighs Harry. "They are my friends. I have friends in every house, including yours. We all study together and get excellent grades; I don't see a problem with that."

"I don't think you understand what I mean," snarls Ron pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"No need to whip out your wand," says Harry walking backwards some. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I will teach you not to side with the Slytherins, Potter," sneers Ron. He yells "Densaugeo".

Harry dodges the spell, looking at Ron. Ron growls and starts shooting more spells towards Harry. Harry dodges every single one of them. He doesn't know what to do so he continues to dodge the spells being aimed at him. Professor McGonagall enters the corridor.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," shouts Minerva walking up to the two boys. "What in the heavens are you two doing?"

"He started firing spells at me," speaks Ron trying to get Harry into trouble.

"Professor," says Harry. "I don't see how I could be throwing spells when I don't have my wand out."

"It is true," states Minerva. "I don't see Mr. Potter's wand out. I didn't see it out when I spotted you two. Wish to explain why you are the only one with his wand out?"

"Potter was mocking my family," speaks Ron.

"I did not," says Harry looking at Minerva. "He told me to stop hanging around with Slytherins. I told him I wouldn't and he took out his wand and told me he was going to teach me not to be friends with Slytherins. He started shooting spells at me."

"It doesn't look like you have been caught in any of his spells," remarks Minerva.

"I dodged them all," shrugs Harry. "I've been dodging fists for a long time and I figured dodging spells would be no difference."

"We'll have to see about that," speaks Minerva. "Both of you come with me."

"Can't this wait until after classes tonight?" asks Harry not wanting to be late for any of his classes.

"No, Mr. Potter, this cannot wait," says Minerva leading them to the Headmaster's office. She speaks the password and the three of them make their way up to his office. "Headmaster, I found these two in the hallway dueling."

"We were not dueling," states Harry. "Weasley was throwing spells at me and I was dodging them."

"Is that so," hums Albus. "I shall need to see some proof, boys." Albus looks Harry in the eyes and Harry brings forth what happened upon his meeting Ron in the hallway. He doesn't let the headmaster any further than that into his mind.

"Well my boys," smiles Albus. "Harry may leave but I'm going have to give you a few choice words and detention my boy. You pulled out your wand and started firing at a defenseless person. We cannot let that go unpunished."

Harry leaves after that, not wanting to hear anything else that he doesn't need to hear. He knows Ron is going to get off light because Dumbledore is trying to get him to be friends with Ron but that isn't going to happen. Ron attacked him because he is friends with Slytherins and he isn't going to give that up.

Harry makes it to class giving the piece of paper Minerva gave him just before he left to explain why he is late to class. He sits down next to Su, Terry, Tony, Hannah, Susan, and Justin as it is just Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class today.

Halloween is tonight, Harry doesn't feel like celebrating it too much and all of his friends know why. His parents died on this night ten years ago protecting him. He can't find it in himself to be happy, even though, he knows his parents are probably having lots of fun right now with Lord Death. This is after all, his favorite holiday as he gets to send his creatures to collect evil souls that he would not otherwise be able to collect tonight.

The rift between the human world and all other worlds is open for this night only. He knows, Lord Death will be coming to see him and to see if he has gotten anything done since coming here. He has, of course, destroyed a Horcrux, learned that Albus is withholding information, gained Myrtle as an ally, figured out what is being kept at Hogwarts, and learned quite a few new spells and skills that he will need later on in life.

Life, ha, doesn't he mean his afterlife. He is dead after all, and nothing can bring him back to life. Not that he wants to be alive to begin with.

He joins his friends at the Ravenclaw table, watching as everyone else around him is having fun and celebrating this special day. Tonight, sucks for him. He's had a bad feeling about this day and nothing good ever came from his bad feelings. Harry looks to find Neville walking over to him.

"Go find Hermione," says Neville once next to Harry. "It seems Ron made her cry and she's in the girl's bathroom on the first floor."

"Su, would you come with me to get Hermione?" asks Harry standing up.

"Sure, I could deal with some excitement," grins Su standing up as well.

The two of them leave and head for the girl's bathroom. Su goes inside to talk to Hermione to see if she can't get her to come out and join them for dinner. Why can't Ron be nice for once instead of being mean to those that fit into what he believes? He's tired of Ron doing mean things to his friends in order to break them apart.

Harry looks up as he hears someone walking towards his position. He can tell that it isn't human because of the loud thumping that goes with the creatures walking. He watches as a troll turns the corner staring straight at him. Harry runs into the girl's bathroom, grabbing Hermione and Su by the hand each and running towards the exit.

"We have to go now," shouts Harry.

"Why?" asks Hermione as the troll to smash open the doors.

"That's why," says Harry pushing both girls behind him. "Stay back."

"You can't take that thing on, on your own," states Su trying to get past Harry's arms to help him.

"I can," remarks Harry, "but not with you two getting in my way."

Harry runs and jumps up into the air. He dodges the huge bat the troll has and slams his foot down the back of the trolls head knocking it to the ground. Harry flips in the air and lands on his feet, one foot off to the side, a hand on the floor, and the other foot resting on the ground. Harry stands up and kicks the huge bat away and pushes the girls out of the bathroom. The three of them see Minerva, Severus, and Albus coming around the corner when they step out of the bathroom.

"What is going on you three?" asks Minerva. "You are supposed to be in your dorm rooms. You could have been hurt taking on a troll. Explain what happened."

"Sorry, ma'am," bows Harry. "We didn't know about that. Su and I left the feast because Neville told us Hermione was in the girl's bathroom crying because of something Ron said to her. We left to talk to Hermione and get her to join us for dinner. While Su and Hermione were talking in the bathroom I stood outside waiting for them. The troll came around the corner and saw me. I ran into the bathroom, hoping I had enough time to pull them both out before the troll got to the bathroom. It didn't work out. We were cornered and I didn't know what else to do. So I knocked the troll out and we came out here. That's all."

"Is this true Miss. Granger and Miss. Li?" asks Minerva.

"It is," nods Hermione.

"Yes," nods Su.

Neither says anything about how Harry knocked the troll out single handily.

"Five points to each for trying to escape a troll attack," speaks Minerva. "Five points from Ravenclaw for taking on a fully grown troll all by yourself, Mr. Potter. To your dorm rooms now."

The three friends leave the teachers to clean up the mess.

"How'd you do that?" asks Hermione.

"I've been training myself to fight and keep myself safe from those bigger than myself," says Harry. "It wasn't that hard against a dumb troll."

"Cool," Su and Hermione say at the same time.

Wufei: He's in Ravenclaw. What is Harry going to say to Severus to get him to believe him and keep his secret? Dangerous stunt he pulled.

Quatre: Let's see how Harry handles himself now. The idea for the exploration of Hogwarts comes from flamingbunnies. ImAParrotDontEatMe suggested the scream of fright for Myrtle's bathroom.

Heero: Hn, he better do well in school. He better not hurt Harry.

Duo: It seems those boys don't like him very much. Wonder what Ron is going to try to do?

Shinigami: I haven't figured out what I want for the small adventures Harry will have before he goes up against Voldemort and Albus. Any Ideas will be helpful!

P.S. Some people have pointed out that Cho is only a year above Harry and Penelope is only three years. Thus I have come up with Sarah the Perfect. This is the only time she appears because I need a Perfect for this chapter. She is made up as I couldn't find the Perfect for Ravenclaw. My information comes from Harry Potter Lexicon.


	9. Chapter 8

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the idea.

Harry approaches the dungeons. Christmas break is starting tomorrow and Harry needs to speak with Professor Snape before he goes. He really shouldn't have putted it off until now. He'd had fun playing with his friends, hanging out and getting to know everyone. They had even formed a weird study group where everyone from the different houses came together three nights a week to study and help each other with the homework the professor's gave them.

Harry stands in front of the Potion classroom waiting for the last student to leave so that he can talk to the man in private. He really doesn't know what to say to Professor Snape. He knows Professor Snape is curious about him. He knows Professor Snape saw his tattoo; he'll have to explain that one. He knocks on the door letting Professor Snape know he is there.

"Come in," barks Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, I think we need to talk," states Harry walking into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what is it you want?" asks Professor Snape.

"You are curious about me, aren't you?" asks Harry sitting down. "I'll tell you, but you need to swear a wizard's oath that you will not tell anyone else what I tell you unless I give you permission first."

"Why would I be curious about you, Potter?" asks Severus leaning forward.

"Well, you might wonder why I never let you talk to the Dursley's or perhaps why I have a tattoo that symbolizes something that doesn't exist," remarks Harry. "I mean, you won't get answers from anyone else, but me."

"Very well," says Severus pulling his wand out. "I, Severus Snape, swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything Harry Potter tells me without his express permission to do."

"Good, Regulus, you can come in now," speaks Harry leaning back as his cat walks into the room. Harry waves his hand around then Regulus transforms into his human form.

"Regulus," snarls Severus pointing his wand directly at Regulus' heart.

"Down, Severus," speaks Harry. "Regulus is my guardian and my master. He's training me in my duties as a Grim Reaper."

"Grim Reapers don't exist," states Severus evenly.

"They do exist," remarks Regulus. "We don't show ourselves around anyone because those that are Grim Reapers have already died and have been dead for more than five years. We are not really supposed to be seen by the living."

"Potter's dead," states Severus looking over at Harry. "How can that be? Dumbledore would have known if he had died."

"I was starved to death by my relatives and my body buried somewhere far away from them," replies Harry. "They didn't care about me and would have rather left me for dead from the very beginning. I met Lord Death."

"That explains why you didn't want me to see the Dursley's," sighs Severus sitting back. "It explains why you knew the name Regulus. It also explains why you have that tattoo. It is a symbol of the Grim Reaper, or at least that is what Albus told me."

"He is correct," nods Harry.

"How come you bought a book about Grim Reapers? How did you know about your parent's will? Why were you more interested in the wand than the money?" asks Severus curious about everything he wants to know that will explain Harry Potter to him.

"I bought a book about Grim Reapers to see what wizards knew about us," remarks Harry. "Lord Death is using my father as a Grim Reaper and my mother as an Angel of Death, thus I was able to live with them when they were not doing what Lord Death wanted them to do. I was curious as to what kind of wand would be able to be used by someone who is dead. Being able to use a wand meant for dead people is interesting. The way it reacts to me is something I've never seen happen before. Money is something I can live without."

"Why are you almost always out after curfew?" asks Severus.

"I'm looking for something that will help me claim the Dark Lords soul," answers Harry.

"You want the Dark Lord's soul. Why?" asks Severus.

"Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort A.K.A the Dark Lord, was supposed to die October 31st, 1981, but he didn't," speaks Harry. "I have been given the task of claiming his soul for Lord Death."

"Task?" asks Severus. "What do you mean task?"

"I am a new Grim Reaper," says Harry. "My first task as Grim Reaper is to take the soul of the Dark Lord and give it to Lord Death."

"Now, you've talked about this Lord Death a few times, who is he?" asks Severus.

"He is the man that runs the Underworld," answers Harry. "He is the boss of the Grim Reapers and the Angels of Death. The Angels of Death dictate where the souls go, whether they go to hell, heaven, or get reborn. Grim Reapers take the souls of those who are to die. We do not kill anyone who is not ready to die. When it is their time, we take their souls."

"How did you end up in Ravenclaw?" asks Severus.

"I'm very curious," shrugs Harry. "I love to read anything I can get my hands up."

"Harry, here, is my star pupil," grins Regulus.

"Idiot," says Harry slapping Regulus on the arm. "I'm your only pupil."

"As if I would take on anyone else," huffs Regulus. "Anyway, Harry came to Lord Death when he was very young."

"Why haven't you told Albus about this yet?" asks Severus.

"We have not told Albus about me being dead because he wouldn't understand," says Harry. "Being dead doesn't mean I can't get hurt, because I can. Being dead doesn't mean I can be killed. Albus has many plans for me that involve dangerous situations that I must come out on top or die trying. He wants me to defeat the Dark Lord and die at the same time. What he doesn't know is that I know all of his secrets. I know all of his plans and I will not be following any of them. Granted, I can't die."

"Why didn't the Dark Lord die that night?" asks Severus.

"Easy answer," says Harry. "He split his soul into seven pieces and can't die unless all souls are dead, first."

"Seven Horcrux's," sighs Severus sitting back. "It might take us years to find them all."

"Not really," says Regulus. "We can cross two of them off our list. That leaves five to find."

"Do you have an idea about where to find them," asks Severus.

"We figure inside items that belonged to either the Dark Lord or to the Four Founders of Hogwarts," shrugs Harry. "The locket, one of them that we destroyed belonged to the Dark Lord. The other, well it's destroyed."

"Where had it been hidden?" asks Severus.

"It had been inside me," whispers Harry looking away.

"I see," Severus puts his hands together, thinking. "Perhaps three of the items might be something of value to three of the founders. The Dark Lord would never use anything of Godric Gryffindor, so he's out."

"Unless, he couldn't find anything of value that belonged to Gryffindor," speaks Regulus. "After all, Gryffindor's Sword has been missing for hundreds of years and no one knows where it could possibly be, not even the Hogwarts' ghosts."

"Helga Hufflepuffs' Golden Cup might be one of them," speaks Severus. "Another could be Salazar Slytherins' Family Ring, and if the Dark Lord found it, Rowena Ravenclaws' Diadem."

"True," nods Harry. "We have thought about them but we don't know where any of them are. It's hard trying to figure out where he hid them."

"The ring is mostly likely hidden somewhere dealing with his family as one of them has to be related to Slytherin," speaks Regulus. "I will check into that. If you could, Severus, see if you can't figure out where the Golden Cup could be stashed. He might have given it to someone who he trusts completely."

"Myrtle is looking for any in Hogwarts," states Harry leaning back in his chair. "We only need to worry about any that we can't find here, through Tom's family, and any his loyal followers might have."

"For now, go back to your dorm," speaks Severus standing up. "Curfew is in a few minutes. I don't want you sneaking around anymore than you have to. I understand what you have to do but you are also a young student here and you cannot go around breaking the rules all the time."

"I don't run around ever night," says Harry standing up. "I have homework, you know. I do want to learn what this school has to offer. I shall see you after Christmas. Let me know if you find anything. Regulus doesn't have contact with the Dark Lord anymore, since he died. Anything you can tell us will be helpful."

"Of course not," grins Severus. "You schooling is very important."

Regulus turns back into a cat jumping onto Harry's shoulder as he leaves Severus Snape's office. Tomorrow morning comes too fast for Harry and Regulus. Harry gets dressed, ready to eat something and go to the train. He sits down with his friends Terry, Su, and Tony at the Ravenclaw table.

"You excited to go home?" asks Terry. "I sure am."

"I can't wait to tell my family all about Hogwarts," grins Tony.

"My family already knows about it," shrugs Su. "Yet, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

"It doesn't bother me whether I go home or if I stay here," says Harry. "Either way I get to celebrate Yuletide with people."

"My first Christmas with Sirius and Remus and without Mom and Dad," smiles Harry. "This will be different."

"I'm sure if they could be here they would be," speaks Regulus as the two floo into Grimmauld Place.

Harry says hi to Remus and Sirius quickly before going to put his things in his room. Regulus transform into his human form, changing his clothes before joining Harry downstairs with the other two.

"What did you two want to do this break?" asks Sirius as Remus finishes places the dishware down on the table.

"I don't care what we do," smiles Harry sitting down.

"I figure we'll play board games such as chess," shrugs Regulus. "Give a Black Family History if Harry wants it. Talk about the semester and what will happen next semester. Exchange notes."

"I've never really been anywhere either," says Harry. "What if we leave the country for the break and go exploring?"

"Sure," nods Sirius.

"Where would you like to go?" ask Remus as Sirius starts serving dinner. "You have to remember, Sirius has to be monitored still."

"A place with a beach," answers Harry serving himself some food.

"It should be a place in the country, with few people," suggests Regulus. "We don't want to many people around, especially since we are trying to get away from them."

"Pack clothes for a beach and we'll find a place to go together," says Sirius.

"I'm sure Sirius will be able to go too," chuckles Remus at Sirius pout. "He's been very good with coping after getting out of Azkaban."

"Hey my doc said that if I keep going the way I am," smiles Sirius. "I'll be better in a less time than normal."

"Let's go," says Harry eating his food quickly while protecting it. "I'm done." Harry rushes up the stairs happy to be going someplace for fun for once.

Remus pulls out a map of Great Britain charming it to show America. He expanded the southern half, knowing that at this time of year, the top half will have snow and will defeat the purpose of going someplace for the beach.

California or Florida would be the best places to go. Now to find a place near the beach where Harry can have fun as well. There are the attractions within each state that they could go. He'll have to ask Harry which one he would like better. The bigger Disney Theme Park or the small one.

No, its best if they go to the smaller one, there will be less people. Something Sirius will be able to handle as well. Sirius comes down with Remus' bags as well as his own. Harry bounds down the stairs with two bags as well. Regulus on his shoulders already to go on this trip.

"How was your vacation?" asks Harry once in the compartment.

"It was nice," remarks Blaise.

"Mother got me everything I wanted," smiles Draco.

"My dad wasn't around, so it was good," replies Theo.

"Loved it," says Su.

"I enjoyed myself," shrugs Terry.

"Mother and Father were pleasant," states Pansy.

"Aunt and I visited Hannah," smiles Susan.

"Oh yes, we had a very nice time together," says Hannah.

"I loved telling my mother and father all about the things I have learned," remarks Justin.

"Gran lectured me on not telling her I can do great magic," sighs Neville. "The plus side is that I have my own wand now instead of my dad's."

"My sister annoyed me and my parents wouldn't listen to me about anything," replies Daphne.

"I had fun until I met Michael," states Tony. "It sucked because of him."

"I had a blast telling my parents all about Hogwarts," smiles Hermione. "They are so happy for me that I made a friend and everything. How was yours Harry.?"

"It was awesome," says Harry. "Remus and Sirius took me to Florida and I got to go to Disney World whenever I felt like it. I wish I could have stayed there and go on every ride."

School is back in session and Harry has seen Myrtle floating around his door room. It means that she has found something about the Horcrux or she believes she does. He and Regulus will go check it out tonight. He doesn't care if school just started back up or not. Harry has a job to do and he is going to do it.

"Welcome back Harry," speaks Myrtle when he walks into the bathroom.

"Hey Myrtle, do you have something for me?" asks Harry inspecting the sink with the snake on it again.

"I sure do," chuckles Myrtle. "I've found a missing item that once belonged to a House Ghost. Can you guess who it is?"

"Hm, it's not Gryffindor because his sword was Goblin made and it should be with them," says Harry. "Slytherin's locket moved down through his descendants. I'll have to look through his family tree to see who ended up with it. So it is either Helga's cup because it is missing from her descendant's house as they were killed, or Rowena's Diadem which has been missing since her daughter's time."

"Very good Harry," smiles Myrtle. "I have found where Rowena's Diadem is. I check the Ravenclaws statue of Rowena when she was wearing it to make sure I had the correct piece and I do."

"So, it's here in Hogwarts," states Regulus shifting out of his cat form. "That means Voldemort found where it had been hidden and brought it back here when he tried to become a professor. While here, he hid it."

"Where is it?" asks Harry glad that this might be a Horcrux.

"The Lost and Found room," chuckles Myrtle. "It'll be hard to find the room because it is a part of the Room of Requirements. The Room moves from floor to floor. The Room is currently staying on the fifth floor. Shall I lead you to it?"

"As long as the corridors are free," says Harry. "Regulus you and Myrtle go ahead to make sure no one is nearby, this way, I won't get caught."

"Follow me," smiles Myrtle as Regulus changes forms again.

The two take off out of the room with Harry following slowly. The three of them make it to the fourth floor before Myrtle spots Professor McGonagall patrolling the stairway to the fifth floor. Regulus darts out towards McGonagall. He runs under her robe between her legs catching her attention.

Not knowing if the cat is Mrs. Norris or not, McGonagall chases after Regulus who races down the fourth corridor as fast as he can. Myrtle and Harry dash up the stairs once they are sure McGonagall won't hear him.

Myrtle leads him to an open expanse of wall, pointing to it. She turns to look at Harry who wonders how is he going to get into the room like Myrtle can. He's not a ghost so he can't walk through the wall into the room.

"How do I get in?" Harry asks.

"Walk back and forth the length of the wall and think three times," speaks Myrtle. "I want to find a hiding place. A door will appear and then you can walk in. See you inside."

Myrtle floats through the wall leaving Harry outside of the room. Harry turns and starts his walk up and down the length of the wall thinking.

_I want to find a hiding place_

_I want to find a hiding place_

_I want to find a hiding place_

A huge double door shimmers into existence. Harry pulls one open before walking through, smiling as Myrtle waves to him. She leads him through the mountains of lost items that Hogwarts deposits most likely over time.

Harry will have to come back some time with Regulus and go through this place for items that might be useful to him in the future. Myrtle stops in front of a table with a small pile of items on top. One piece is a black box omitting a dark energy.

"This is it," says Myrtle pointing to the black box.

Harry lifts the lid of the black box to see the Diadem inside. He closes the box before picking it back up. It will be safer for him to destroy it with Regulus. He'll keep watch while Harry extracts the soul.

"Time to head back to my dorm," Harry says. "Good job Myrtle. I promise to keep up my end of the bargain. Can you tell me anything about your death?"

"Besides the fact that I saw great big yellow eyes before I died," replies Myrtle. "No." She floats away chuckling.

Harry finds Regulus waiting by the entrance portrait for him. Saying the password, the two of them enter the dorm to head up to Harry's room. Harry's clutching the black box tightly, not wanting to let go of it until he is safely in his dorm room, on his bed, the curtains surrounding him, hiding him from his roommates in case they wake up.

Regulus changes forms once again charming the curtains from being able to open as well as silencing charms so no one outside will hear them talking. Harry opens the box showing it to Regulus.

"You realize that this means we are one step closer to defeating Voldemort," speaks Regulus.

"I realize that," sighs Harry. "I know Lord Death said I could stay until I am done my seventh year but I think it might be best to leave as soon as this mission is done."

"Why?" asks Regulus.

"Because I won't be able to keep my secret from my friends for the full seven years," replies Harry. "Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Su, Terry, Tony, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Justin, Daphne, and Theo will become smarter and start wondering what I am hiding when I disappear from time to time. Right now, my mission will keep me close but once Voldemort is gone, I will be assigned other missions in collecting souls anywhere Lord Death wants to send me."

"True," nods Regulus. "I hadn't thought of that. I won't be around much either after that point. I'm only guiding you until you finish taking Voldemort's souls. After that I have to go do other missions. Even if it is a horrible idea, let us hope it takes a long time to find the rest of the Horcrux's."

"It might, it might not," says Harry closing his eyes as he concentrates on the soul within the Diadem. "It will be nice to be able to give this to my Head of House undamaged."

"True," agrees Regulus. "We only have four more to go, who knows how long we will be searching for these items."

Harry pulls the soul out, standing up. He releases his body from the physical world in order to float up to the Angel of Death waiting to take the soul away from him and bring it to Lord Death. She smiles and takes the soul disappearing as Harry moves back to his bed, making himself solid again.

"One more down," sighs Harry. "So what's our next plan?"

"I think while you solve the problem with Quirrell," states Regulus. "I shall go see some locked up Death Eaters pretending to be a ghost and see what I can get out of them. My cousin was a trusted soldier to Voldemort. She may know something about important objects that Voldemort was possessive over."

"I don't like that idea," says Harry shaking his head. "Azkaban is dangerous for you in human form and no one will talk…that's it! You can go in your cat form and if Bellatrix is as crazy as those in Azkaban get, she might just spill all her secrets to her cat which only she can see."

"I can do that," grins Regulus. "Do you want me to head out now? It will take me a few hours to get there and I don't know how long it will take her to talk about the important object."

"No, go in the morning after my dorm mates see you," speaks Harry. "They will become suspicious once you are gone for a few days, so if they see you in the morning once every couple of days it might keep them happy."

"I think I can pull that off," agrees Regulus. "How are you going to figure out what Quirrell is up to?"

"I'm not sure," replies Harry. "The only thing I can do at the moment is watch him. He's hiding something but I don't know what. Someone will slip and give me the clue that will solve his mystery."

"What do you know so far?" asks Regulus.

"That whatever was taken from that Vault is here at Hogwarts," answers Harry. "My guess is that Quirrell tried to break in but failed because there was nothing there anymore. Now, it is hidden on the third floor corridor because Dumbledore wants me to go after it as a test."

"So whatever was there is something that Voldemort might want," states Regulus. "Does that mean Quirrell is working for Voldemort?"

"Possible, not sure though," sighs Harry. "There is still too much information missing right now."

"Nothing more we can do for now," says Regulus. "Let's get some sleep. We both have a long day ahead of us."

Regulus transforms into his cat form, while Harry burrows under his blankets. Regulus curls up at the top of Harry's head on his pillow. Tomorrow, Harry has to figure out what Quirrell is up to and it will not be easy.

Harry really is resisting twiddling his thumbs. He's found nothing in the last six months about Quirrell and school ends in two days. He needs someone to slip up but not even Professor Snape will tell him what is placed on the third corridor.

Hermione sits down next to him in Study Hall smiling. Harry knows she is happy that exams are over but is worried about what she got. He's sure there is nothing wrong with her grades. Terry, Tony, and Su also agree with him about her grades. Hermione even helped Neville with Potions.

"Harry, did you know Nicholas Flamel created a Philosopher Stone that has Elixir of Life within it," smiles Hermione opening her book. "He uses it to keep him and his wife alive."

"Really, that sounds interesting," hums Harry maybe that is what Quirrell is after. Voldemort might want to extend his life so he can gather his strength back.

"Isn't it," Hermione speaks nose deep in her book.

He'll have a look tonight within the third corridor. There is no more time. Harry looks up as Neville walks in with Ron beside him. He's never really talked to Ron because of his views about Hermione and Neville.

"Ron, I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore lets that thing stay there," says Neville.

"I told you it was real," remarks Ron. "No believed me. Hagrid said that his name is Fluffy and that music puts him to sleep."

"What are you talking about?" asks Hermione looking up.

"The three headed dog on the third floor corridor," answers Ron. "I found it a few months ago and tried to tell my dorm mates about it but none of them believed me. Until last night."

"I forgot the password to get in and Ron ended up dragging me there to show me the dog," sighs Neville sitting down. "I was scared out of my wits."

"Did you notice anything else while you were in the room?" asks Harry joining the conversation.

"What do you care?" asks Ron. "You've done nothing but study all year. You haven't shown any interest in anything else."

"Just because I have no interest in Quidditch doesn't mean I'm not interested in other things," answers Harry. "I was involved when that Troll attacked if you remember. Not like I wanted to be attacked by a troll anyways. Besides, I have a feeling that the two are connected."

"No Harry," Neville shakes his head. "I didn't see anything."

"Me either," shrugs Ron having forgot about the troll already. "But I did see something drinking Unicorn blood during one of my detentions. That was horrifying but not as much as facing three huge heads of one dog."

There has to be a door somewhere in the room with the dog that will lead him to the next room. He's not sure what to do about the information with the Unicorns. Harry goes back to his own book, trying to think of where the door would be. Regulus comes back tonight, so he'll take Regulus with him and check it out.

As long as the rest of the student body believes that the room where the dog is as far as one can go. Harry won't have to worry about anyone following him. Regulus will be able to help him out once down there.

The bell rings and Harry heads back to his room. He'll have to take some potions that he made in case of injury. Harry doesn't know what he is going to find down there but it won't be good. Looking up, Harry sees Terry and Tony walk into the dorm room chatting about the Headmaster.

"I heard the Headmaster left a few hours ago," says Tony.

"I wonder what was wanted of him," ponders Terry. "Do you have an idea Harry?"

"He's part of the Chief Warlock, right?"asks Harry. "They might need him for something."

"Wow, how did you know about him being the Chief Warlock?" asks Tony.

"The information was at the top of our Hogwarts letter," shrugs Harry.

"Is it?" questions Terry. "I never noticed."

Harry rolls his eyes as Regulus walks into the room in cat form. Smiling at Regulus, Harry bends down to pick him up. He should head out now, while the students are all outside enjoying the sun and no homework.

"I'll see you guys later," says Harry. "I want to check something out in the library before we leave in two days."

"See you later Harry," calls out Tony and Terry.

Harry leaves the dormitory, heading for the third floor corridor. Making sure that no one is around, Harry unlocks the door that leads to the three headed dog. Regulus transforms once they are inside of the room staring at the sleeping dog.

"Quirrell must already be on his way down sine Dumbledore isn't here," says Harry. "Can you charm the harp to keep playing, so the dog doesn't wake up?"

"Sure can," nods Regulus, taking out his wand. "There all done, now what?"

"The trap door," Harry points to the door right below the dogs paws. "We'll have to lift the paw."

"You know the spell to use," states Regulus. "Use it."

Harry nods his head. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The paw lifts up enough so that Regulus can lift up the trap door. Regulus drops down first then Harry follows cancelling the spell at the same time. The trap door closes when the paw crashes down on top of it.

Harry lands on top of something soft and squishy. Regulus lights the tip of his wand, showing them that they landed on some kind of plant. The plant moves around their body, starting to squeeze them slowly. Regulus dismisses his lumos.

"Incendio," he says.

The tip of his wand lets out fire, burning the plant enough to let them both go. They land on the ground, Harry on his feet while Regulus lands on his knees. The two walk down the path that leads forward. They come upon a brightly lit room where the sound of rustling and clinking can be heard. Opening the door, they see thousands of keys with wings.

"There's a door on the other side," points out Regulus.

"I bet it's locked," remarks Harry. "One of these is the key."

The two look at the keys wondering which one is the correct one. Regulus walks over to the door, checking out the lock to see if he can find the one that fits. Harry notices that one of them has a bent wing. If Quirrell is really ahead of them, then that bent wing key is the correct one in order for them to move forward.

Harry looks around the ground for something to ride on that would get him in the air. Finding the brooms leaning against the wall, Harry walks over to them. Regulus grins as he pulls out his wand to cast spells to protect Harry from the keys if they attack him.

"Be careful," says Regulus.

"As if that will happen when I'm about to fly into keys that can fly," remarks Harry.

Regulus laughs as Harry takes off into the air, after the key that would let them move on. Harry chases the key for a few minutes before coming up with a plan of trapping the key. He drives the key to the very top of the chamber and towards a corner. Grabbing the key, Harry notices that the rest of the keys start coming after him.

He flies down towards the door, rolling off the broom, and landing in front of Regulus. Regulus takes the key and unlocks the door. The two step through, letting the key fly back up into the air. Harry breathes a sigh of relief as the darkness of the next room descends upon them. The two steps forward onto a huge chessboard as light floods the room.

"Great, a huge chess game," sighs Harry. "I hate chess."

"Don't worry," chuckles Regulus "I'm good at chess."

Regulus commands Harry to take the place of a bishop while he takes over a castle's spot. The white chess pieces move first. Regulus starts telling the black pieces what to do including Harry. Harry just does as he is told until he's told to move in front of the White King.

The two walk through the door only to find a huge troll knocked unconscious. Harry walks up to it, poking it to make sure that the troll won't jump up at them. Regulus laughs at Harry before turning to the next door.

"I'm happy we don't have to fight that troll," says Harry.

"Me too," states Regulus. "It's bigger than the last one you faced."

"Come on," Harry points to the door. "Let's move on. The sooner we stop Quirrell, the sooner we can go back to my dorm."

On the table are seven different shaped bottles. The door behind them has a purple fire going while the door in front of them is black flames. Well, they're not really concerned with the fire because they can just walk through it when they make their bodies physical intangible. The way they normally are in the Human World.

"Let's read what the paper says before heading forward," suggests Regulus. "Who knows, maybe we need the potion in one of them in order to survive the next room."

"Yeah right," sighs Harry as Regulus picks up the paper.

_Danger lies before, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle's wines left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Well that was a waste of time," sighs Harry turning towards the door with the black flames. "Let's just walk through the flames while intangible."

"I've figured out which one gets us both ways," smiles Regulus. "The smallest bottle lets us move forward while the rounded bottle at the right end will move us backwards."

"It's not like we need either," states Harry.

"That is true," chuckles Regulus as the two of them step forward.

Within this chamber, there stood Quirrell standing in front of a mirror as he looks around the front of it for something. Harry rolls his eyes as Regulus clears his throat. Quirrell whirls around to see them standing there watching him.

"Potter and who's this?" asks Quirrell. "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon."

"I'm Regulus," answers Regulus.

"I came not because Dumbledore wanted me to but because I want to talk to Voldemort," states Harry. "I know that he is hanging around you somehow but I don't know how."

"My master is always with me, true," nods Quirrell. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell's voce trailes away. Harry shrugs his shoulders not really caring for the guys life story or anything like that. After all, he knew good and evil don't exist with magic but what you do with your power. *Quirrell curses under his breath.

"I don't understand… is the Stone _inside _the mirror? Should I break it?"*

Harry rolls his eyes. This dude is seriously an idiot. If something is inside the mirror, breaking it will not get you the object. Not that he cares about the stone. Even if Voldemort does get a hold of the stone, he'll still die. Nothing can stop a Grim Reaper from getting what he wants.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

_Finally, _thinks Harry.Voldemort is going to show himself.

"Use the boy… Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounds on Harry and Regulus.

"Yes – Potter – Come here."

Harry walks forward to the mirror.

"Come here," Quirrell repeats. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry looks into the mirror, seeing Lord Death, Mom, Dad, Regulus, his new baby brother or sister standing beside him after having successfully taken all of Voldemort's souls to Lord Death.

"Well?" asks Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see my parents, siblings I could have had hanging around me," smiles Harry knowing it is close to the truth.

"Get out of the way," he says shoving Harry aside.

"He lies… He lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouts. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice speaks again.

"Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Quirrell reaches up and begins to unwrap his turban. On the back of his head there is a face, a white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispers.

"That's my name don't wear it out," says Harry.

"See what I have become?" the face says. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create my own body… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

"Harry doesn't have the Stone," states Regulus holding the Stone in his hand. "I do."

"SEIZE HIM!" screams Voldemort.

Quirrell launches at Regulus. To the surprise to both of them, Quirrell falls through Regulus' body. Harry jumps on top of Quirrell, keeping him down on the ground. Quirrell grabs a hold of Harry's neck before screaming in pain as Harry's skin comes in contact with Quirrell's skin. Harry realizes that he is burning Quirrell with his mere touch.

"Master, I cannot hold him – my neck – my hands!"

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeches Voldemort.

Quirrell lets go of him to reach for his wand while Harry wraps his hands around Quirrell's neck, choking and burning him at the same time. Regulus grabs Quirrell's wand before he can be cursed. Harry lets go of Quirrell's neck when he stops struggling, he realizes that Quirrell is dead.

Harry stands up with the help of Regulus. "Let's get out of here."

Harry nods his head and the two travels out of the chamber and back up to the third floor corridor, where Harry goes to Myrtle's bathroom to clean himself up before heading back to his dorm. Neither knowing nor caring what happens to the Stone as Regulus had left it behind, next to the dead Quirrell.

The day of the leaving feast comes two days afterwards. Harry sits with Terry, Tony, and Su. Harry notes that there is a Slytherin banner covered the wall behind the High Table. Not caring who won the House cup, he starts up a conversation with the other three at the table.

Dumbledore walks in and stands up in front of the High Table.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore says cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping breaks out from the Slytherin table. Harry can see Draco banging his goblet on the table. He is really happy for Draco, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise as this is his first year and his house won the house cup.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," says Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

What? Dumbledore had better not be raining down on Draco, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise's parade. The room is still.

"Ahem," says Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

This is stupid. Harry notes that Ron's face is purple. They must have gone a few hours after I left the place. He must be taking credit for what I did. I wonder who else went down there and what each one is taking credit.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

"Second – to Mr. Seamus Finnigan… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

"Third – to Mr. Dean Thomas…" says Dumbledore the room silent as most of them were expecting Harry's name to be said. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The yelling will most likely deafen Harry is they keep it up. Gryffindor and Slytherin are now tied with four hundred and seventy-two points. If only Dumbledore had given Dean one point less. Dumbledore raises his hand. The room slowly falls silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," says Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The explosion of noise is so loud that Harry can't hear himself think. Harry shakes his head in disappointment at the Headmaster. How he could do this is stupid. Harry doesn't understand and he will make it known to everyone here that Harry doesn't approve with the way the Headmaster runs his school.

"Which means," Dumbledore calls over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He claps his hands. In an instant, the green hangings become scarlet and the silver to gold, the huge Slytherin serpent vanishes and a towering Gryffindor lion takes its place. Harry stands up on his bench and shakes his head.

"I don't approve," states Harry loud enough for most of the room to hear. Everyone becomes quiet. "I don't approve of your way of doing things Headmaster."

"Whatever do you mean?" asks Dumbledore. "What is the matter dear boy?"

"You gave the Slytherin hope of winning the house cup but took it from them just because you believed Gryffindor students deserve points. To me, the only person out of the four who deserved anything was Neville. Dean, Seamus, and Ron did one thing and that is not deserving of being awarded points."

"What did we do?" asks Ron standing up to be seen.

"Broke the school rules," remarks Harry.

"We did no such thing," retorts Seamus standing as well.

"Did you not get your points for going to the third floor corridor?" asks Harry.

"We saved a Stone from being taken," replies Dean.

"So what," says Harry. "You still broke a rule. Headmaster Dumbledore, said at the beginning of the school year before the beginning of the year feast, that the third floor corridor was forbidden to students. You are students, going there regardless of what you did, was breaking a school rule. You should be serving detention instead of getting points and if you believe you deserve some kind of recognition for what you did, then go to the Ministry of Magic and see if they will give you something for saving a Stone!"

Harry steps down from his bench and walks out of the hall not looking back to see if anyone is staring at him. Up in his dorm room, Harry finishes packing his things before bringing his trunk down to the main entrance where he will wait to go down to Hogsmade to get on the Hogwarts Express.

Remus and Sirius will be waiting to pick him up from Platform Nine and three quarters. Even though Harry will not be spending the first half of the summer with them, they are still picking him up. He'll be going home to his Mom and Dad, to meet his baby sibling for the first time.''

"Have fun!" shouts Harry waving to every one of his friends.

Remus and Sirius land with Harry and Regulus inside of Grimmauld Place. Harry and Regulus know that Remus and Sirius will be entertaining a fake Harry and cat Regulus. They will inform Remus and Sirius of this before they leave during the night.

As Lord Death doesn't know that Remus and Sirius know about the two of them but once they get back home, Harry will tell Lord Death everything that happened during the school year, including the letting Remus, Sirius, and Severus who the two of them are.

Wufei: Well that is year one down, six more to go.

Quatre: So next chapter starts Year Two. Not sure if that will be two chapters or one.

Heero: Hn, he better stay out of trouble this time around.

Duo: As if, go make some mischief in the name of Duo.

Shinigami: Well, here is another chapter down. Good thing, is that I had six pages of this already typed out. The rest I had to write up. From here on in, it's all new!


	10. Chapter 9

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Harry smiles as he steps back into Regulus old bedroom. He makes the golems disappear and he lies down on the bed to sleep. Regulus in cat form curls up on top of Harry's pillow above his head.

Tomorrow will be the start of a vacation without baby sisters crying in his ears. He loves Rosa to death but he never knew babies cried so much. He's glad that Remus and Sirius will not be having children any time soon.

The next morning Harry is woken by a House Elf poking him in the face. Harry's first reaction is to grab the elf by the neck before coming awake. The squeak from the small being alerts Harry and jolts him awake.

"Sorry, but don't sneak up on me," Harry gruffs out letting the elf go.

"Dobby is sorry sirs," squeaks the elf. "Dobby has only come to warn Harry Potter sir."

"What warning?" asks Harry stretching.

"Yous in danger if yous go back to Hogwarts," speaks Dobby.

"Sorry but I'm going back to Hogwarts," yawns Harry. "I can handle anything thrown my way."

"Oh, Dobby can'ts let that happen," moans Dobby. "Must keep Harry Potter safe," Dobby starts banging his head against the desk.

"Harry would you tell the elf to shut up," grumbles Regulus as he changes into his human form. He grabs a hold of Harry, to snuggle up against. "I'm trying to sleep."

"EEEP," shouts Dobby. "Yous supposed to be dead."

"We're both dead," groans Harry trying to get out of Regulus' arms. "We're Grim Reapers."

"Yous guys are not supposed to be seen by humans," gasps Dobby.

"Lord Death gave Harry a mission and since he's my student," says Regulus. "I had to come with him."

"Dobby must warns yous that something evil shall be taking places at Hogwarts," states Dobby.

"What evil?" asks Harry. "I can't do anything to protect myself or the school if I don't know what I am up against."

"Dobby doesn't know what evil it is but it is evil," states Dobby. "Dobby Master wants to hurt Harry Potter and the Wheezes."

"Can you tell me your master plans to use to hurt me?" asks Harry.

"Dobby's Master forbids it," Dobby shakes his head.

"It's ok," Harry walks to his closet finally getting away from Regulus. "Thanks for letting me know but you need not worry about me. I'll be fine. Nothing can kill me as I'm already dead."

"Dobby understands," Dobby bows and leaves.

"Finally, he's gone," yawns Regulus. "Goodnight."

"Get up, Regulus, we've got to spend some time with Remus and Sirius," remarks Harry.

"Dun wanna," complains Regulus keeping his eyes closed. "Besides, I grew up with Sirius and Remus. I don't need to spend time with them. I need rest, going to visit Bellatrix until school is back in session to see if she talks."

"Good idea," says Harry. "I'll talk to Sirius and Remus about looking up the Slytherin family line to see where Slytherin's locket has ended up."

"You do that," sighs Regulus. "Make sure to tell them about the deranged elf that was just here and about your gorgeous baby sister Rosa."

"Yeah, yeah," says Harry leaving the room to let Regulus sleep some more.

Harry walks down the stairs, heading for the kitchen to get something to eat. Breakfast should be done by now. Remus always gets up early to cook for everyone. Sirius will be down soon if he is not there already.

Regulus will miss breakfast but might be down for lunch before he leaves. Harry knows that what he is doing is important to their current mission. At least Regulus lets him do things on his own instead of always watching him.

"Morning Harry," smiles Remus putting out a plate full of breakfast.

"Morning," says Harry sitting down.

"Ah, so it's not the golem we have right now," chuckles Sirius. "Your golem hates me."

"Why does my golem hate you?" asks Harry.

"I pranked it too many times," replies Sirius putting down his mug of coffee. "He didn't seem to take the humor as well as I did."

"He wouldn't," states Harry.

"How was home?" asks Remus.

"Good, bad, fun, tiring," yawns Harry as he takes a bite of his food.

"Explain in that order," states Sirius.

"Good to see my father and mother," smiles Harry. "They are happy that I'm in Ravenclaw, proud that I saved the school but didn't take credit for it, and love that I didn't get hurt."

"The bad?" prompts Remus.

"I told Lord Death that you two and one other person in Hogwarts knows that I am a Grim Reaper and that Regulus the cat is Regulus Black," sighs Harry. "He wasn't happy about that. Lord Death made me retake two training missions that he knows I hate with a passion. Then, he made me help him with the souls he was receiving from the Angel's of Death. Hard, busy work that tortured me."

"The fun," wonders Sirius.

"Playing with my baby sister even though she couldn't do much," smiles Harry. "She was a lot of fun. Being and knowing that I am no longer the only child. She'll never have to face what I did for the first few years of my life. I like having her around."

"And the tiring," ponders Remus.

"She woke me many nights when I had to be up by the rising light," yawns Harry. "Lord Death's day never ends and required me to be there by morning light till ending light. Do you know how many hours of sleep that left me each night? Three sometimes four hours. Some nights I would get home and drop off to sleep while eating. Mom and Dad thought it funny. Lord Death promises that once this mission is over, I'll be on thirty boring missions before being able to do what I am supposed to do."

"What are the boring missions?" asks Sirius.

"Helping the new Grim Reapers train to be good," pouts Harry. "That means, letting them train on me, use me for their missions, and a whole bunch of other boring, painful training missions. It's the worst punishment for Grim Reapers that have missions in the real world."

"What was the racket upstairs?" asks Remus. "I heard some banging."

"Oh a house elf decided to warn me that his master has a plan of evil to hurt me and I think the Weasley's, not sure," answers Harry. "He said Wheeze. Anyways, apparently he was worried about me until he found out I am a Grim Reaper. He couldn't tell me what his master planned and of course I didn't ask who his master was. I knew he couldn't tell me that."

"Sounds like he really wanted to keep you from harm," says Sirius. "Did the house elf give you his name?"

"Yes, Dobby," answers Harry.

"Dobby, that's the Malfoy's house elf," states Sirius. "Whatever Malfoy is up to, it sure isn't going to be good."

"Keep your ears open at the Order meetings," nods Harry. "I'll ask Draco if he knows what his father is planning. He might know something."

"Enough about that," buts in Remus. "Tell us how Lily, James and your baby sibling are doing."

"Ok, ok," chuckles Harry. "Mom's healed up wonderful from the birth. Dad's excited about being able to raise a child, this time from the beginning to end. Mom wants to be involved as much as she can with my life here. My baby sister is named Rosa, she healthy and beautiful. I can't wait for her to get older. I can teach her all kinds of wonderful techniques."

"I'm sure you will be a great older brother to her," smiles Remus.

"Yeah," agrees Sirius. "James and Lily will be good parents. They may not have all the experience needed to raise a child but they have enough to get them by."

"It might be a bit tough for them," states Remus. "They will learn."

"I know," agrees Harry.

"What is Regulus going to be doing for the rest of summer break?" asks Remus changing topics again.

"Seeing if Bellatrix will tell him anything while he's in his cat form," answers Harry.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of your vacation?" asks Sirius.

Harry smiles as he stands on the platform waiting for the conductor to open the doors to the carriages. He can't wait to start his second year at Hogwarts, knowing that the years he has here are as short or as long as it takes for him to take all of Voldemort to Lord Death.

Harry finds a compartment to sit in, taking out a book to read while waiting for his friends to show up. They might wonder where Regulus is because Regulus isn't returning until he has gotten something out of Bellatrix. Hopefully, it won't take too long.

Susan, Su, and Hannah are the first to show up but they don't stay long, just to ask how he is doing and to give him an update on how they are too. Harry knows they will go sit with other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls in their year.

Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Pansy show up next and talk to him briefly before going to claim a compartment for themselves. Harry really hopes Draco shows next because he wants to talk to him alone before the others get there.

The compartment door opens, Harry looks up from his book to see Draco coming in, shutting the door behind him. Draco sits across from him not saying anything at first; Harry knows he's got something on his mind.

"Harry, you have to be careful this year," speaks Draco. "My father knows that we talk but he doesn't know we are friends. He plans unleashing a beast from the Chamber of Secrets, as he called it. I don't know what it is or how he is planning on doing it without being at Hogwarts, but he assures me that muggleborn students are going to die this year."

"Don't worry about me," smiles Harry. "I'll be careful and I'll warn Hermione and our other friends to be careful as well."

"Thanks," grins Draco standing up. "I better go find our Slytherin friends and let them know what is going on. If you need to talk, find me."

"Will do," nods Harry as Draco leaves.

Hermione walks in with Neville, Terry, Justin, and Tony behind her. The five of them get comfortable in the compartment.

"How was your summer?" asks Hermione.

"Good," answers Tony.

"Fun," smiles Terry.

"Alright," shrugs Justin.

"I had a blast with my godfathers," says Harry. "And yours?"

"My parents and I had a wonderful time together," smiles Hermione. "Did everyone get their homework done?"

"Yes," answers five of them.

"No," answers Justin. "Me dad kept trying to get me to quit Hogwarts. Me dad don't like the fact that I'm a wizard. He wishes I was like him, a muggle."

"It'll be ok," says Harry. "He just doesn't understand magic that well, once he does, he should back off and accept you for who you are. Anyways, Draco stopped by to say that we are going to have to be careful this year. His father has a plan to kill muggleborns without being at Hogwarts."

Once they arrive to Hogwarts, the six of them get off the train to find a carriage to take them up to Hogwarts. Harry stares at the creatures attacked to the carriages, wondering what they are. He'll have to find a book about magical creatures and look it up in his spare time.

Harry climbs in wondering if anyone else can see them like he can. So far, no one he is with can see them. So it must because they are connected with death. He'll have to figure this out later. Right now, he should be concentrating on the threat that Malfoy Senior is going to be causing this year.

He doesn't bother listening to the sorting hat or paying attention to who gets sorted where. Clapping when the rest of his table is, Harry tries thinking of ways that Malfoy Senior can cause problems without being here.

The next day, he bumps into a first year with a camera in his hands. A flash goes off, forcing Harry to close his eyes to the bright light. Opening them, he stares into the eyes of the first year, who is grinning like a loon.

"You're Harry Potter," says the first year. "It is an honor to meet you. I'm Colin Creevey and I'm a huge fan of yours. Will you be doing photo shoots with Professor Lockhart?"

"No, I won't be," replies Harry. "If you will excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Of course, see you around Harry," Colin waves goodbye before taking off.

Harry stares after the boy for a few more minutes. There is something off about Colin Creevey and he should find out why. Heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, wondering if Professor Lockhart is the teacher for it and what kind of professor he is going to turn out to be.

Stepping into the classroom, Harry joins Terry and Tony, while Su, Susan, and Hannah side behind them. Justin sits with two other Hufflepuffs. In walks a man wearing purple robes, he smiles at the students before picking up a huge stack of papers on his desk.

"We shall take a test to see who has read my books or not," speaks the man. "I am Professor Lockhart and I shall teach all I know about Defending oneself from the Dart Arts."

He hands out the huge test. Harry flips through the pages answering all the questions because he had read the books although he didn't believe any of it. This man was a crock trying to teach them Defense. He'll ask Cho what her books for second year were and have Remus and Sirius go out and buy them.

He'll teach himself if he must. He didn't have time to learn later on in his life because of his mission. Harry looks up as Lockhart passes him during the test time, smiling at the fact that most of it is filled out.

"Times up," speaks Lockhart twenty minutes later. "Now, I shall take these and grade these." He picks up the tests, flipping through them quickly. "Moving on, we'll learn about Pixies," he takes the cover off the cage, showing a bunch of Pixies inside. "Can anyone tell me how to calm them once they are riled up?"

Harry ignores him hoping that Lockhart doesn't pick him for answering the questions. Most of his answers to the test are correct but he wrote at the bottom of each page a question of his own.

_Is this information important and necessary for us to learn?_

Once the class ends without anything happening and Professor Lockhart stuttering over what the spell is that will calm down Pixies, Harry writes him off as incompetent and useless to him. He catches Cho at Lunch time.

"Hey, Cho can I ask you a questions?" asks Harry knowing the redundancy of his words.

"Sure," smiles Cho turning to look at him. "What is it?"

"Can you give me the titles and author names of the books you used for your second year?" asks Harry.

"Why?" Cho ponders.

"I just had class with Professor Lockhart and I can tell that he is an incompetent teacher," answers Harry. "I don't want to fall behind in my learning if Lockhart can't teach me what I need to know before moving on to Third year."

"Alright," Cho nods her head. "I understand, give me a couple days to find them and I'll give you the titles and author names for them."

"Thanks Cho," smiles Harry before turning to eat his food.

Harry checks out a few books that deal with creatures with yellow eyes. He still has to find the creature that had attacked and killed Myrtle with only its yellow eyes. It would have to be able to fit into the pipes. Harry will have to figure out how big the pipes in Hogwarts are, so that way when he finds creatures with death yellow eyes, he can eliminate the ones that are too big for the pipes.

A few weeks later as Harry is exploring one hall where the pipes can be seen, Colin Creevey snaps a picture of him. Harry stares at Colin trying to figure out what is wrong with him. There is something different that calls out to Harry's senses. Colin wasn't human, but Harry didn't know what he was.

"Colin, can I ask how your memory is?" asks Harry when Colin put his camera down.

"Why do you want to know?" asks Colin.

"Something about you feels off," shrugs Harry. "I was just wondering about it, is all?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I can't really remember much two months before coming here," Colin remarks. "I think it has something do with my dad but I can't be sure. He was surprised to see me one morning and hasn't really acted the same sense. He keeps muttering about dead people coming back to life. Personally, I think he watched too many zombie movies."

"My I do an experiment?" Harry asks knowing Colin might say no.

"What is it?" asks Colin not wanting to do anything harmful to himself.

"I want to see if I can't unlock your memories that you are missing," answers Harry. "It might hurt when the memories come back as I don't know what happened to you."

"How are you going to do this experiment?" asks Colin.

"I'll place my hands on either side of your head and look into your eyes," replies Harry. "I'll go inside your mind and look for the memories. I should find them locked up somewhere, I will just need to unlock them and you should get them back."

"Ok, go ahead," nods Colin. "I would like to know what I am missing."

Harry places his hands on either side of Colin's head. Staring straight into Colin's eyes, Harry moves his mind forward into Colin's. Once inside, he notices how dark the mind is, there is only a small spot of light.

Approaching the light, Harry sees that it is the memories that Colin remembers. The darkness around the rest of the mind must be the memories that have been blanketed from Colin's mind. He'll have to figure out how to open the memories back into the light.

Harry sits in the middle of the darkness, digging inside of the darkness; he notices small silver within the blackness. He pulls on the silver part softly not wanting to expose all the memories to the light immediately as it would have a negative effect on Colin.

After an hour of pulling out memories from the black through the silver, Harry is on the last small black piece. Harry knows that this piece is the night Colin's father did something to him. He's afraid of what he'll find behind this last piece.

Pulling the memory up out of the darkness, Harry makes sure it doesn't go straight to Colin. He wants to view it first before giving it to Colin.

Flashback:

"_What is the meaning of this?" shouts Mr. Creevey. "My sons cannot be wizards."_

"_I'm happy," smiles Colin. "Dennis and I will be able to learn magic."_

"_Not if I can help it," growls Mr. Creevey grabbing Colin by the neck._

_He drags Colin into his bedroom, after stopping in the kitchen to grab a knife, where Dennis is reading a book. Mr. Creevey throws Colin on the floor before closing the door and locking it so that the children cannot get out. Looking between his two sons who are staring at him, he grins._

"_It's time for you two to die," speaks Mr. Creevey._

_Mr. Creevey proceeds towards Dennis, ripping the book out of his hands. He stabs Dennis in the throat. Colin rushes over to help block the flow of blood but Mr. Creevey pushes him out of the way._

_Colin lands on the floor hard, groaning he looks to his little brother bleeding to death. Mr. Creevey turns to look at Colin before walking towards him. Colin crawls backwards, scared of his father._

_Mr. Creevey traps Colin in a corner. Bringing down the knife on Colin's head, breaking through to the skull, his body collapses. Mr. Creevey laughs before leaving the room. Colin with his last conscious though reaches for his brother._

"_I…wi...sh…we'd…st…ay," gasps Colin, eyes closing._

End Flashback:

Colin is dead.

Harry gently gives the memory over to Colin before pulling quickly out of his mind. Colin wails loudly at the memory, grasping his head in pain. Harry wraps his arms around Colin, trying to comfort him as best as he can.

"It's ok Colin," soothes Harry. "Everything is alright; you used wish magic to keep your souls inside your dead bodies because you wanted to live with your brother."

"How can it be alright, I'm dead," wails Colin. "My brother's dead. My father killed us!"

"Because Lord Death will make it all better," smiles Harry. "He'll make your father pay, but do you want to know the best thing he can do for you and your brother?"

"What…is…that?" stutters Colin through his crying.

"He'll give you and your brother a better life," says Harry. "He will take your souls tonight while you sleep and tomorrow morning, you will start a new life with your brother. And the best part of it all is, you will never remember what happened in this life. You'll be free of this pain for good."

"Will you be there when he takes me?" asks Colin. "Please, I don't want to be alone when he comes for me. I'm scared."

"Don't worry," smiles Harry sadly. "I'll be there and so won't Dennis."

"Thank you, Harry," smiles Colin watery.

"Mreow," Regulus jumps onto Harry's bed just as Harry closes the curtains. Regulus transforms into his human form grinning madly. It seems that Regulus has good news and Harry has grim news.

"I've got great news," grins Regulus. "Dear cousin Bella told me all about how Voldemort gave her a golden cup to protect. It's sitting in her vault. A vault that we can walk right into without having to worry about the goblins or anything, we can go whenever you feel it is safe enough to go."

"That's good," Harry nods his head smiling. "Things are starting to look up. I have sad news."

"What?" asks Regulus.

"One of the first years was killed a few months before school started by his dad," Harry replies. "I'm going there now to see him off with Lord Death and his younger brother."

"Well, then let's go say goodbye," smiles Regulus. "Lord Death will take care of them."

Harry and Regulus arrive within the Gryffindor first year dorm where the five children are sleeping. Moving to Colin's bed, Harry and Regulus climb in, Regulus is in cat form. Harry closes the curtains just as Lord Death appears next to him.

"Hey Lord Death," says Harry. "It's been a few months since we've seen each other."

"It has been," agrees Lord Death. "Wake the child."

"Colin, it's time to wake up," Harry shakes Colin's shoulder.

Colin opens his eyes, staring at Harry. "Is it time?"

"It is young child," speaks Lord Death scaring Colin.

"Easy," smiles Harry. "Lord Death will not hurt you."

"No child," replies Lord Death. "I don't hurt anyone. I just help souls move on to their next destination. And there are a set of twins to be born soon that you will become. Right Dennis?"

"Right," grins Dennis appearing next to Lord Death. "Come big brother, we're going to be a set of twin wizards to a real Wizarding family that will love us and care for us. We won't have to worry about being hurt by our parents ever again."

"I'm coming," smiles Colin. "Goodbye Harry."

Colin and Dennis disappear with Lord Death. Harry and Regulus return to Harry's dorm bed for some sleep. The next few months are going to be interesting.

Harry walks by a young woman with long silvery blond hair, trying to reach something on the top shelf of the Ravenclaw book self. Harry reaches up to get it for her. Handing it to her, he looks at her recognizing the same feeling from Colin not even a couple months ago.

"What's your name?" asks Harry. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Luna Lovegood," she answers.

"What was this doing on the top self?" asks Harry.

"Some of the girls in my dorm thought it would be funny to hide my things on me," chuckles Luna.

"You're dead," says Harry pointing to Luna. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do," chuckles Luna. "I've been dead for a long time but I can't explain how I'm still here and growing."

"I might know why," says Harry. "It's possible you're supposed to be an Angel of Death."

"Maybe," shrugs Luna.

"How did you die?" asks Harry.

"Why should I tell you?" asks Luna. "How did you know I was dead?"

"I died when I was about six when my aunt and uncle starved me to death," answers Harry. "I am a Grim Reaper and I am here on a mission."

"I see," Luna looks at him. "I died when my mother died. There was a huge explosion because my mother experimented with spells and she messed up this time. That is how I died also."

"I am so sorry about that," sighs Harry. "You must still be here because there is something you are supposed to do. I'll have to talk to Lord Death to find out, if he is willing to talk to me right now."

"Don't worry, I think he'll talk to you again soon," smiles Luna. "See you later."

"Bye," Harry smiles to himself.

"You like her," chuckles Tony coming up.

"And if I do?" challenges Harry.

"Nothing," shrugs Tony. "I think you should know that everyone calls her Loony Lovegood or Loony Luna because she makes up fake creatures that she believes to be real."

"I'm sure in her world they are real, just not what you think they are," states Harry.

Harry walks away from Tony, leaving him to think about what he has said. To Harry, everyone is different and there is no reason to signal anyone out. He's sad to see people being mean to others just because they think differently than everyone else.

There's been two petrified so far, a cat and a first year Gryffindor. Harry knows it is coming from the pipes and that only he can hear a voice. Regulus told him it sounded like hissing to him. They now know it is a snake which has made it easier for them to narrow down the culprit.

He still can't seem to find what type of snake it is because there are many snakes with yellow eyes that can petrify. All deadly magical snakes too. There's no snake that can look at someone and decide whether to kill or petrify, it is either one or the other.

"Harry, there you are," speaks Neville walking up to him. "You have to come quick."

"What's wrong?" asks Harry.

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing," answers Neville. "She's been petrified."

"Let's go see her," says Harry walking towards the Hospital Wing.

Once there, Harry looks at Hermione, noticing the way her body is, she must have figured out what the creatures was. Beside her is a mirror and in her hands is a piece of paper. Taking the paper out of her hands, he opens it up to read that it is about Basilisks and on the side is a written note of pipes.

One has got to love Hermione, Harry smiles as he leaves the Hospital Wing. She must have figured out what was going on and that is why she had the mirror. The reflection of a Basilisk stare petrifies the person instead of killing.

The only question is how the snake is getting out of the pipes. There has to be a place where it is coming from. Harry sits down on his bed, trying to think of a place where the snake could be coming out of in order to attack the students.

"What's wrong?" asks Regulus transforming into his human form.

"I'm thinking," answers Harry closing the curtain to make sure his dorm mates don't see Regulus as a human and not a cat.

"What about?" asks Regulus.

"I can't figure out how the Basilisk is getting out of the pipes," sighs Harry leaning back against his pillows.

"What about Myrtle's bathroom?" suggests Regulus. "She was killed by something in that bathroom and all the attacks happened on the second floor."

"That's it," Harry sits up straight.

"What's it?" asks Regulus.

"The Basilisk is coming out of the sink in the girls bathroom on the second floor," answers Harry.

"How do you figure that?" asks Regulus.

"Easy," smiles Harry. "There is a sink in the bathroom with a snake etched onto the side of the faucet; it must be coming from there somehow. The Basilisk is what Myrtle saw."

"So now you must figure out how it is coming out," remarks Regulus.

"I think we shall go see Myrtle," says Harry. "It is time for her to move on."

Harry heads to the bathroom, walking inside knowing that no one will be using it because of Myrtle. Harry walks up to the sink with the snake on it, tracing it with his fingers. If he can hear what a snake is saying then perhaps he can also speak the snake's language.

Harry hisses at the sink. The sinks separate from the half column behind it, sinking into the spot where the grates had been. The column disappears down inside, making a tunnel out of pipes. This is how he will get to the snake.

"Oh hello there Harry," chuckles Myrtle appearing beside him. "Are you going down there too?"

"Someone went down there already?" asks Harry.

"Yes, she comes by a lot," nods Myrtle. "She even threw a book at me once. Went right through me."

"That was mean of her," states Harry. "I shall go see what she has been up to down there and scold her for throwing things at you. No one should disrespect the dead."

Harry jumps down the tunnel, not caring about what is at the end of the tunnel or not. It's not like Harry can be killed. Once down at the end of the tunnel, Regulus transforms into his human self and the two of them make it through the cavern.

Harry notices a very long snake skin before they come upon a stone door. Harry hisses at the door to open, they watch as a snake moves around, pushing back all the other snakes until it comes almost full circle.

The door swings open and the two of them walk through. At the end of a very long chamber is the head of a statue of a man. Lying not far from it is a young first year girl. Harry approaches her carefully as Regulus hands back at the end, to make sure no one leaves.

Harry touches her neck, noticing that her heartbeat is slow and that he's cold. Beside her is a book, Harry picks it up and opens it. There is nothing written within its pages, the only words there is a name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

"Well, well, well," speaks a voice behind Harry.

Harry stands up and turns to look at the voice. "You are?"

"Tom Riddle," answers the voice. "And you are?"

"Harry Potter," states Harry. "I'm guessing you came from that book."

"You would be correct," grins Tom. "I am a part of that Dairy, but once that little girl dies, I will live among humans again. You are the one who defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Nope," smiles Harry. "People say that but it was my mother's magic and love that killed Lord Voldemort. I had nothing to do with it as I was a baby."

"You are still the one who is alive and for that I shall end your life," growls Tom.

"What did I ever do to you?" asks Harry.

"I am Lord Voldemort," snarls Tom picking up the girls wand.

"Fight me Tom," speaks Regulus stepping forward.

"I won't need to fight," smiles Tom hissing.

_Come out and kill these two._

A huge snake slithers out of the mouth of the statue's head. The snake looks between Regulus and Harry who stare right back at it. Regulus grins when the snake hisses at Tom.

_I cannot._

_What do you mean you cannot?_

_They are dead already; I cannot kill that which is dead._

"He says your dead, explain," snaps Tom.

"That's easy," smiles Regulus. "We're Grim Reapers." Regulus walks up to the snake touching it.

The snake slumps to the ground dead. Grim Reaper's touch to a snake kills them instantly. It's the reason snakes flee from Grim Reapers. They don't want to die. Harry shakes his head looking down at the Dairy.

This is what houses the soul. Harry will save the girl once the soul from the dairy is removed. Regulus fires at Tom who dodges. The two fight behind Harry, but Harry ignores it all. His job is to collect Voldemort's soul, not fight them.

Regulus grins dodging spell after spell aimed at him by Tom. Tom growls in anger as his spells keep missing. He's turns to aim at Harry but instead of dodging Regulus lets the spells hit him. Tom grins before frowning.

"Why do my spells do nothing to you?" shouts Tom.

"I'm dead," chuckles Regulus. "You can't hurt the dead."

"I'll figure a way to," Tom continues throwing curses and spells at Regulus.

Regulus puts his hands out in front of him, reflecting the spells back at Tom. This forces Tom to dodge them, getting angrier. Regulus doesn't mind, he moves towards Tom as Tom casts more curses at Regulus.

Now that he doesn't have to worry about Harry or the girl, Regulus dodges the magic again. Tom screams in frustration. Then Tom realizes that his powers are getting weaker. He tries to go after Harry again but Regulus gets in his way.

"Not going to happen," chuckles Regulus.

Harry closes his eyes, concentrating on the soul within the dairy that is seeping out through the girl's body. Harry pulls the soul out of the body stopping Regulus and Tom's fight as Tom loses power.

Harry smiles as an Angel of Death appears before him.

"Another soul down," smiles the Angel of Death.

"Yeah," nods Harry.

"I'm happy to be only taking one soul tonight instead of two," says the Angel of Death.

"The girl?" questions Harry.

"She would have died if you had not arrived when you did," answers the Angel of Death.

"Tell Lord Death that Regulus and I will be going after the next one during the summer," states Harry. "Have someone around Grimmauld Place at the beginning of August. We'll go after it during that time."

"That will be done," nods the Angel of Death.

The Angel of Death disappears as Regulus looks over the corpse of the Basilisk. Harry sighs, sitting down to wait for the girl to wake up. The girl stirs so Regulus transforms into his cat form meowing.

"You're awake," says Harry turning to look at her.

"You're Harry Potter," gasps the girl.

"I am," sighs Harry standing up and offering his hand to her.

"I can't believe you came to save me," she gasps.

"I didn't do it for you," states Harry. "I did it to find the killer of Myrtle." Harry points to the huge snake behind him.

"Eeep," gasps the girl. "I can't believe you fought that thing."

"I didn't," Harry shakes his head. "It was dead when I came down. I think the thing that was controlling you killed it."

"Oh I see," says the girl sounding disappointing.

"Are you a Weasley by chance you have the hair color of Ron Weasley?" asks Harry leading the girl out of the chamber.

"I am," nods the girl. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I thought you knew that. I figured my brother sent you out to help him look for me."

"I'm not friends with your brother," states Harry. "I met him on the train for our first year and he was being mean about Hermione and Neville, and I didn't like it. One shouldn't treat another badly, even if it is just words. They still hurt."

"I see," sighs Ginny.

Once the two are out of the tunnel and inside the girl's bathroom. Harry points to the door leading out of the bathroom.

"You know how to get to the Headmaster's office," speaks Harry. "Go let them know you are safe. Please don't mention that I helped you out. I'm trying to avoid as much attention as I can."

"Ok," nods Ginny leaving the girl's bathroom.

"Myrtle you can come out now," says Harry turning to the girl's toilets.

"Finally, she is gone," smiles Myrtle, "what do you want, Harry?"

"I killed your killer," replies Harry.

"Did you? Thank you so much," says Myrtle. "Who killed me?"

"A huge Basilisk snake killed you by looking at you with its eyes," speaks Harry. "Since I'm a Grim Reaper, all I had to do was touch it and it died."

"Thank you Harry," smiles Myrtle. "Now, I can rest in peace."

Lord Death appears before the three of them. Holding out his hand to her, Myrtle chuckles one last time before taking a hold of his hand. Turning to Harry, she waves goodbye before the two of them disappear leaving behind Harry and Regulus.

"Not even a thank you," sighs Harry leaving the bathroom with Regulus on his shoulders.

Harry heads up to see how Hermione is doing. A few weeks later Hermione, the cat, and first year Gryffindor is revived thanks to the Mandrake roots. Harry is glad that Hermione is back. Now, they can all study for the finals coming up. Harry will help Hermione catch up to what she missed as he is second only to her and Draco.

"I can't believe I missed that much school," moans Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," smiles Harry. "We'll have you caught up in no time for the exams at the end of the year."

"Thanks Harry," smile Hermione relaxing.

Wufei: At least Harry didn't have to fight the Basilisk.

Quatre: Or rely on Fawkes and the sword.

Heero: He should have left well enough alone.

Duo: There's not much that can be done about it.

Shinigami: So that's another year down. I do realize I have cut a lot out from the original but I don't really care about that as it doesn't really fit in with this plot line! So, how do you like it so far. We'll be on to year three next. That might not be as long as this one, then we are on to fourth year! That might be long.


	11. Chapter 10

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Harry and Regulus stand before Gringotts invisible to the rest of the population surrounding them. Harry's glad that Regulus knows where Bellatrix's vault is because he doesn't want to waste time looking for the vault.

"Are you sure we have to go inside Gringotts?" asks Harry looking at Regulus.

"Yes, but don't worry," grins Regulus. "The goblins can't see us."

"Yet their dragons might if her vault really is that far down," remarks Harry.

"The dragon will avoid us," snorts Regulus. "Grim Reapers, remember. Magical animals don't like being near us, because one touch can and will kill them."

"I haven't forgotten it's just that the dragon can alert the goblins that we are there and they don't die at a touch," replies Harry.

"I hadn't thought about that," Regulus shrugs his shoulders. "It's not like it will matter. They won't see us."

"Fine, let's get this done and over with," sighs Harry. "I still have a month before school starts and I want to spend it with Remus and Sirius."

The two walk into Gringotts. Harry liking the fact that no one can see them. They head for the cart room where they can make their way down to Bellatrix's vault. Harry and Regulus grab onto a cart that is heading out.

There is only one person on the cart beside the goblin. So there is room for them even if they are invisible. Harry enjoys the ride going down until they stop about half way. Getting off at this stop, Harry and Regulus look around for another cart that will be going down.

"Looks like we'll have to float down," says Regulus jumping off the ledge.

Harry sighs. He hates jumping off from things, so instead he walks off. Walking down as if there are stairs beneath his feet, He hears laughter below him. Looking down, Harry sees Regulus laughing as he floats down on his side.

"What's so funny?" asks Harry walking down towards him.

"You are," chuckles Regulus. "You don't like free falling so you make stairs for yourself."

"Am I not allowed to do things my way?" asks Harry.

"Sure you are," smiles Regulus. "I just find your way to be funny."

"And I find your way uncivilized," retorts Harry as they land on the ground.

"This way," grins Regulus leading the way towards the first vaults to exist in Gringotts.

A few feet in, there is a dragon dozing. Harry keeps his eyes on the dragon as they walk by it. The dragon lifts it's head towards them before settling it back in position ignoring them. Harry breathes in relief that the dragon is going to ignore them.

Regulus grins, shaking his head before walking up to a vault before stopping.

"This is the vault," says Regulus.

"Then let us go inside and find this golden cup," Harry steps through the door.

Once inside, the two of them start looking through the galleons, the artifacts, jewelry, books, scrolls, and portraits for the one golden cup. Harry spots it finally after an hour of looking, sitting on top of a shelf at the very back of the vault. This means trouble.

"It's on the back top shelf Regulus," speaks Harry walking up to it. "I don't want to touch it in case it is cursed."

"Probably, knowing how paranoid my cousin is," chuckles Regulus walking up to Harry's spot.

Regulus takes out his wand, casting spells over the golden cup before taking it down from the shelf. When nothing happens, Harry and Regulus leave the vault. Walking out of the room, The two walk up invisible stairs that they create.

Passing carts that go back and forth between them, the two continue their hike up and out of the caverns that make up the vaults of Gringotts. Once they land above ground, Harry and Regulus walk through Gringotts past the goblins that haven't a clue someone stole from their vault.

The two make their way back to Grimmauld Place. Harry places the golden cup down on the table in front of Remus, Sirius and Regulus. Harry sits down wanting to get this over and done with. The sooner, the better.

"IS that one of his Horcrux?" asks Sirius.

"Of course it is," says Remus slapping Sirius on the back of the head. "He wouldn't have brought it home if it wasn't."

"That's true," chuckles Regulus sitting down. "Go on Harry, get the soul out. That way we can have the rest of the summer off."

Harry closes his eyes, concentrating on the soul within the golden cup. Harry carefully extracts the soul, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Cupping the soul, he turns to the Angel of Death that appears before him.

"Here you go," smiles Harry handing the soul over.

"Now, you only have three more pieces to go," states the Angel of Death.

"The last two will be the harder ones to get," speaks Harry. "Voldemort himself and his precious snake, the two of the four that we knew where the souls were. We still have to find the last missing soul, but I have a general idea of where it is."

"I'm sure you are on the right path," smile the Angel of Death. "Time to take this to Lord Death."

The Angel of Death disappears, Harry sighs upset. "He still won't talk to me."

"Who were you talking to?" asks Remus.

"And who are you talking about?" asks Sirius.

"I was talking to an Angel of Death," answers Harry. "They take the souls we Grim Reapers extract from the dying and take them to Lord Death, who sorts them to the places they are meant to go. Such as once Voldemort's soul is complete once again, Lord Death will send his soul to hell. And I was talking about Lord Death."

"Lord Death is important to Harry," speaks Regulus from his spot.

"How is that possible?" asks Remus. "If Lord Death doesn't have contact with a soul but to sort them, how can he be important to Harry?"

"Because I'm the only soul he's ever extracted and handled in his entire existence," replies Harry looking sad. "Lord Death told me that I died before my time. No person has ever died before their time until me. Lord Death didn't know what to make of me, so he went to take my soul from my body himself." Harry turns from Remus and Sirius and into Regulus' body. "We've always talked whenever he had the time. He's never ignored me before."

"So, why is he ignoring you now?" asks Sirius.

"I keep telling people about Grim Reapers," states Harry. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. You, Remus, Professor Snape, Luna, and Colin were not supposed to know anything at all, but I told us guys. He's punishing me. For each person I told, he won't talk to me for two months. I have told five people, that means he won't talk to me for ten months."

"I though he already punished you for tell us and Snape," remarks Remus.

"He did, but since I apparently haven't learned my lesson," says Harry. "He's punishing me a different way. Every time I tell a new person, he'll restart the punishment and add two months to it."

"It's to make sure Harry doesn't speak to anyone else about it if they don't know," explains Regulus. "Lord Death knows that talking to Harry is something Harry treasures, so to make sure he doesn't spill the beans to anyone else, he's taking a drastic route to ensure his silence."

"That's horrible," gasps Remus. "He shouldn't punish you that way. He's acting like a spoiled brat that isn't getting his way."

"I agree," nods Sirius. "To take something a child treasures as punishment is cruel. We would never do that to do. We would ground you, take your games, toys, books, and whatever you enjoyed from you for a certain period of time but not something you treasure."

"It's ok guys," sighs Harry. "It's been four months now, I think I can last the next six months." Harry stands up. "If you will excuse me, I wish to lie down now."

Harry leaves the kitchen. Regulus closes his eyes as Remus and Sirius stare at each other. It is clear to them that Harry not being able to talk to Lord Death is hurting him more than anything in the world.

"Harry and I shall have to finish are mission as soon as possible," states Regulus. "The sooner we get done, the less Harry will be likely to tell another person adding to this punishment."

Regulus leaves the room next, heading upstairs to comfort his pupil as much as he can. Remus sits back thinking about what needs to be done, Sirius knows they need to help Harry finish his mission even if it takes him away from them in the end.

"We need to find a linage book on Salazar Slytherin," speaks Remus standing up.

"There won't be one," says Sirius. "We'll need to make one from a potion. That means we'll have to such it up to Snape in order to get him to make it for us."

"We'll ask him once we start teaching at Hogwarts," states Remus. "If we tell him it's to help get rid of Voldemort, he'll help."

"Hey guys," smiles Harry waving to his friends that are standing beside the Hogwarts Express. "What are guys doing out here?"

"Waiting for the conductor to let us on," states Draco.

"Yeah, he says they are not ready yet," speaks Pansy.

"Did you hear about the breakout of Azkaban?" asks Blaise.

"No, I didn't," answers Harry shaking his head.

"Apparently, Barty Crouch Jr., escaped from his cell somehow," remarks Theo. "His mother died in his place, but they don't know how he did it."

"The Wakspurts say he had help from his father," speaks Luna walking up to them.

"Really," Harry puts his hand to his chin thinking about how his father could have helped him escape.

"Don't think too hard on what Luna says," chuckles Terry walking up.

"She could be on to something though," states Harry. "Besides, I don't like to belittle anyone for any reason."

"All aboard," shouts the conductor.

"We'll find our own seats," says Draco walking away.

"Later," smiles Harry. "Well, shall we find a seat too?"

Harry leads Luna and Terry to a cabin. Tony, Hermione, and Neville join. Justin sits with other Hufflepuffs this ride, Su, Susan, and Hannah go find their own compartment to sit on. Harry tries to keep himself from blushing when Luna sits next to him but Hermione and Tony see.

The two smile at Harry, sharing knowing looks. Harry turns to look out the window, embarrassed that he was caught. Neville this time starts the conversation for the train ride. They talk about assignments to what will happen this year.

"I heard Ron saying that his sister was saved by him," says Hermione. "I don't that is true considering he had been bugging Professor Lockhart at the time she was missing for."

"Just another lie from him," huffs Neville.

"Some people," Tony shakes his head.

"I wonder who it really…" The train lurches to a stop cutting off Terry's words.

The windows start to freeze up as the room becomes cold. Harry wraps his arms around himself wondering what is going on. Remus did say something about a routine check on the Express before it arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry looks around as a voice sounds out.

"_Not Harry," says the female voice._

The compartment door slides open and in glides a skeleton robed creature. It turns its head towards Harry before backing out of the room. Harry hears himself scream along with the woman in his head before everything goes blank.

"Wake up Harry," speaks a soft voice that Harry recognizes as Luna's.

Opening his eyes, he realizes that his head is resting on Luna's lap. Harry moves to sit up but Luna holds him down.

"Careful," says Luna. "You screamed then passed out because of the Dementors."

"What were they doing on the train in the first place?" asks Hermione.

"Most likely looking for Barty Crouch Jr.," answers Tony. "They just found out he slipped out of prison someone replacing himself with his mother."

"I'm fine, Luna," Harry states sitting up carefully. "All I need is some chocolate and I'll be fine. In fact, we all need some. Does anyone have any?"

"I do," speaks a voice from the doorway. "Here you children go." Remus hands out chocolate pieces to everyone.

"Thanks Remus," smiles Harry.

"That's Professor Lupin, Harry," remarks Remus. "Remember, I'm your Professor this year not just your guardian."

"Sorry," blushes Harry hating to be lectured in front of Luna… er… his friends.

"Stay tight and I'll go see how long before we get to Hogwarts," speaks Remus. "How about you all change into your robes now?"

"Ok," nods Harry as Luna and Hermione get up and leave the room to let the boys change while they change in the bathroom.

"How was it?" asks Tony once Luna and Hermione are gone.

"How was what?" asks Harry looking at Tony.

"Having your head on your crush's lap," chuckles Terry having picked up on it as well.

"Erm," Harry doesn't answer.

"Leave him alone guys," speaks Neville. "He doesn't have to tell you anything if he doesn't want to."

"That right," nods Harry. "Besides, it's not like I'm looking to date yet, I'm only thirteen years old. Maybe if she shows interest by next year, I'll ask her out." Harry doesn't say anything else having already said too much.

It's not like he can date her. He'll leave once his mission is over. Who knows how long Luna will stay in the land of the living before becoming an Angel of Death? He may never see her again after he completes his mission.

Luna sits next to him with Tony on his other side; Terry and Su are sitting across from them. Harry sometimes wishes that all his friends can sit at one table inside of at their house table. It's stupid to have this divide in the students.

"You wanted to see Professor Lupin," says Harry walking into the defense room.

"I know you might not run into Dementors while inside the school," speaks Remus. "And you don't play Quidditch, but I want you to learn a spell to protect yourself from them regardless."

"Ah, and how are we going to do that without the real deal?" asks Harry.

"Your Boggart was a Dementor, Harry," answers Remus.

"Oh, so we'll use my Boggart instead," Harry nods his head in understanding.

"Yes," nods Remus. "Now the spell is called Patronus. It will push the Dementors away from you. If done correctly it will produce a silvery-white conjured creature."

"Alright, what are the words for it?" asks Harry wanting to learn this spell, so he won't be affected by the Dementor's again.

"Expecto Patronum," answers Remus. "When I lift the lid of this trunk, you will cast the spell. Use a happy memory."

"A happy memory," Harry thinks back to the day he was reunited with his parents. That is still the happiest day for him. "Got one."

"Here goes," Remus pulls the lid back, out comes a Dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," shouts Harry before he hears the woman screaming again. The Dementor disappears a few seconds before he faints again. Sitting down, Harry pants at the effort the spell took out of him.

"That was a good first try," smiles Remus handing him some chocolate. "You produced some silvery mist, which is more than most on their first tries."

"The spell takes more magic than I thought it would," says Harry eating the chocolate slowly.

"It isn't a spell taught until your seventh year," states Remus. "The reason for that is because of how much magic it takes to cast it. For now, all we want is enough mist to last long enough to push them away from you before you faint."

We'll be practicing this for a while," sighs Harry standing up. "Let's go again."

"Ready, one, two, three," Remus lifts the lid again.

The creature comes back out. Harry shouts the spell once again. Creating a little more mist but not enough and Harry's legs start to give out on him. The Dementor is gone before that happens but Harry still lets himself fall to the floor.

"Better," smiles Remus. "That shall be all for tonight. Too much exposure to the Dementor will weaken you for a couple hours and we can't have that."

"Right, see you later," Harry leaves Remus' office with some chocolate, eating it along the way back to Ravenclaw tower.

"Hello Harry," speaks Luna coming from a different hallway. "How are you doing with the Dementor's?"

"Learning to repel them from me," answers Harry. "So far, I suck at it."

"You'll do better next time," says Luna. "I'm sure you'll get it in time."

"Thanks," smiles Harry. "I'm sure I will too. It sucks that I couldn't even stay for the full Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch match because of them."

"Yes, they shouldn't have moved from their post but they did," hums Luna. "I don't like them either."

"How are your classes going?" asks Harry changing the subject to something less grim.

"Good, I think Professor Lupin is a much better teacher than Lockhart was," remarks Luna. "I didn't learn a thing last year but this year I'm learning twice as much."

"I know," nods Harry agreeing with her. "I knew he was a shame from the start. I bought Cho Chang's books from her second year in order to learn what I should have learned in second year. I hope Professor Lupin stays for a long time."

"Agreed," smiles Luna.

The stop at the portrait to their dorm, the Sphinx asking them a riddle, Luna solves it quickly. Harry was going to answer as well but the portrait only needed one person to answer if there was a group of them.

For the next couple of months, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Harry still practices the Patronus charm, getting better slowly. Talking to all of his friends including Luna more and more, he really wishes he knew how Luna felt about him.

A week after the Christmas Holidays, something happens. Harry had been introduced to Fred and George Weasley by Sirius. According to Sirius, they were the Marauder's of this time, taking the place of Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

Fred and George corner Harry one morning to show them the Map of Hogwarts.

"What's up guys?" asks Harry.

"We wanted to ask you about a Peter Pettigrew," speaks Fred or was it George.

"What about that traitor?" asks Harry.

"Who was he?" asks George or was it Fred.

"He was a Marauder but he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius, my godfather, for the death of a few muggles and himself," answers Harry. "Now, what about him?"

"He's at Hogwarts," speaks Forge.

"He's almost always in our little Ronnikins dorm room," states Gred.

"But we don't know how he has not been seen," says Forge.

"We were wondering if you might have an idea as to that," finishes Gred.

"He does have an animagus form," remarks Harry. "He is a rat and he's missing a finger on his left hand or rather paw."

"SCABBERS," shouts both twins at the same time.

"Who?" asks Harry.

"Scabbers is our brother's rat," replies Forge.

"He's always on Ron's bed," says Gred.

"Which is normally where we see Peter," finishes Forge.

"Go tell Professor Lupin," states Harry. "Tell him everything and bring him up there. Don't let that rat escape."

"Roger that Harrykins," salutes both twins before turning and leaving Harry where he is standing.

Walking into the office of Professor Lupin, the two see that he is sitting at his desk, marking papers. Remus looks up at the two before putting down his quill.

"Can I help you boys with something?" asks Remus.

"We've seen Peter Pettigrew in our brother's dorm room," speaks Forge.

"Harry just informed us that he has a rat form," says Gred.

"We believe that Ron's rat Scabbers is Peter," they finish at the same time.

"And how are you seeing him?" asks Remus.

"With the Marauder's Map," they say in unison. Fred places the map on the table.

"How did you get your hands on this?" asks Remus picking it up.

"We snitched it from Filches office back in our second year," answers George.

"Shall we take a look as to where Peter is now," smiles Remus activating the map.

The three search all of Hogwarts but do not find him on the map. Fred and George pout because they had wanted to help capture the criminal. Remus sighs, cancelling the map and folding it up on his desk.

"I think I shall hold onto this and keep a search for him," speaks Remus. "How about you two run along and do some homework?"

"Yes sir," they saluted him before turning and leaving.

Neville really hates coming up to the Divination classroom but he should return the crystal ball Hermione knocked down. He climbs up the ladders carefully, making his way towards the Professor.

Professor Trelawney turns to Neville. Her eyes glazed over. She grips onto Neville's arm.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

"Excuse me, Professor?" asks Neville not understand what she is saying.

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJION HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN…HIS MASTER…"

Her head falls forward for a minute before it comes back up.

"I'm sorry, dear boy," she says, "the heat of the day, you know…I drifted off for a moment…Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

"No nothing," Neville shakes his head no before rushing off to see Hermione and find Harry.

The two of them are together, which is a sigh of relief for Neville. He sits down across from them.

"Harry, you will never guess what I just heard," breathes Neville.

"What's that?" asks Harry.

"Professor Trelawney said that the Dark Lord servant will break free tonight and return to his master," answers Neville. "She said that he'll revive him to be terrible and something about how the servant was chained for twelve years but will get his chance tonight. I don't understand it."

"Of course not Neville," huffs Hermione. "She's a fake. We have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" asks Neville.

"Hagrid sent us a letter," speaks Hermione. "He lost the appeal; they're going to kill Buckbeak at sunset. He doesn't want us going down to see it."

"They can't do that," moans Neville. "It was all Dean's fault."

"Why don't you go down to say your goodbyes," says Harry. "I have to go see Professor Lupin about something."

"Ok," nods Neville standing up along with Hermione. "See you later Harry."

"Bye," waves Harry before he heads towards Remus' office.

Harry knocks on his office door hoping that he is in the room. The door opens and Remus lets Harry inside. There is a reason Harry is there when they don't have a lesson scheduled.

"What's up?" asks Remus.

"Neville heard a prophecy about Pettigrew," answers Harry.

"Did he tell you anything about it?" asks Remus serious.

"Yeah, of a servant that was chained for twelve years will become free and go to his master's side. The Dark Lord will be revived stronger than last time," answers Harry. "We need to find him soon."

"I shall check the map," says Remus pulling it out.

The two pour over the map. When nothing within the castle is found, Harry suggests the grounds. So the two look over the grounds, Harry sees Hermione and Neville are inside Hagrid's hut with him and Peter!

"I found him!" shouts Harry excitedly. "He's in Hagrid's hut. Let's go now."

Harry and Remus leave the office with the map in hand, in case he moves. Once down at the hut, Harry notices Hermione and Neville hiding behind a few pumpkins while the executor, Ministry of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore are talking inside Hagrid's hut.

"I'll go in there and see if he's still inside," says Remus.

"I'm going to see why Hermione and Neville are hiding for," smiles Harry.

Walking over to the two, Harry is surprised to see a rat in Neville's hands. Harry knows who that rat is, and he will not let it escape.

"Neville, can I have the rat?" asks Harry once he is beside them.

"Let's go," speaks Hermione standing up.

"Why do you want Ron's rat, Harry?" asks Neville as the three of them leave the pumpkin patch.

"It may be Ron's rat but it is also an animagus," states Harry, watching the rat squirm even more at his words. "See, it's reacting to what I said. Ordinary rat's are not that smart."

"Ok, Harry," nods Neville moving to hand the rat over to Harry. "Ouch." Neville drops the rat.

Harry casts spells at the rat but it dodges each and every time. Cursing under his breath, Harry stops chasing it. Neville continues after it though. Harry notices that the Dementors are going towards the place Neville is travelling.

"Neville, stop," shouts Harry chasing after him.

Hermione runs back down to the hut to get the Headmaster, she sees the executor slam his axe down. Knowing that Buckbeak is dead, Hermione rushes to get help for Harry and Neville.

Harry catches up to Neville in time to see the Dementor's attack him. Harry tries casting the Patronus charm but it fails him. Just as his mind is going blank, he sees a Stag dance across the lake towards the Dementor's driving them away.

_Dad,_ thinks Harry before darkness takes him.

Harry opens his eyes in the Hospital Wing. On the bed next to him is Neville who is still out of it. Harry sits up seeing Hermione beside her with a determined look on her face.

"What's up?" asks Harry.

"I've talked to Professor Lupin and Sirius," speaks Hermione. "They are willing to help Buckbeak escape and live."

"There's nothing we can do now," says Harry. "Buckbeak is dead."

"Not if we go back in time to save him before he dies," remarks Hermione.

"And how would we do that?" asks Harry.

"A time tuner," answers Hermione.

"The same one you have been using to get to all your classes," states Harry.

"How did you know?" asks Hermione.

"The only explanation for how you are making your classes on time and be in two different places at once," Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes," nods Hermione.

She takes out her time tuner, looping the chain around Harry's neck; she turns the dial back three times. Everything around them flows backwards, Harry is amazed to see one of them work like this. Once it stops, Hermione takes the chain back and hides it under her robes.

"Let's go," she says leaving the Hospital Wing.

The two of them avoid the students on their way out of Hogwarts. They hide behind a few rocks when they spot Harry moving down the stairs towards Hagrid's hut wit Remus beside him. Harry knows what is going to happen next.

They make their way down afterwards, hiding in the woods behind Neville and Hermione. Harry really wants to grab Peter but he holds back, not wanting to ruin anything. Soon, Harry of that time meets up with them and the three of them leave.

"How do we get Buckbeak to go with us?" asks Hermione.

"The meat," answers Harry grabbing the meat and holding it in front of Buckbeak's face.

Buckbeak nips at it, Hermione unchains him. Harry gives Buckbeak the meat, grabbing the rest; he leads Buckbeak into the forest. Hurrying along, the race towards the lake, to keep Buckbeak out of the way of Neville and Harry as they rush after Peter in rat form.

Hermione and Harry watch as the Dementor's float down to attack first Neville than Harry. Harry realizes that it was not his father that saved them but himself. Moving out into the open, Harry points his wand at the Dementor's.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," shouts Harry.

Bursting out from his wand is a beautiful silvery-white stag. The stag drives the Dementor's away from the fallen Harry and Neville. Smiling, Harry turns back to Hermione, disappearing into the woods as Dumbledore and Remus appear.

Knowing that Sirius will be meeting up with them soon, they stay where they are. Hermione sitting down on a rock and Harry leans against a tree.

They hear a howl. Harry turns to look out into the woods. Cursing, Harry turns to Hermione as a black dog comes out from behind her scaring her. The dog transforms into Sirius.

"Remus forgot to take his potion," states Sirius.

"Hermione, go with Sirius," says Harry.

"But what about you?" asks Hermione as Remus the werewolf jumps out from behind a tree.

"I'll be fine," replies Harry turning to look at Remus. "Go."

Sirius grabs Hermione, throwing her onto the back of Buckbeak before he climbs on. He has Buckbeak take flight. Remus misses them by a few inches to their relief. Hermione looks down for as long as she can at her friend who is standing still, his hands in the air.

"Calm down Remus," speaks Harry. "I don't want to kill you."

The wolf whines circling him. Harry knows Remus won't come any closer to him, but he won't let Harry leave either. Harry needs to get back to the Hospital Wing before the hours up or else Madam Pomfrey will be angry for him leaving the wing without being discharged.

Harry will have to wait Remus out. He'll get bored of Harry soon enough.

"Come on Remus," speaks Harry. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to move to attack and I know you won't attack me."

Not being able to attack will bore Remus and he'll leave Harry alone. Soon enough, Remus howls before turning and leaving Harry alone. Harry rushes back up to Hogwarts, avoiding everyone.

Opening the door to the Hospital Wing, Harry steps back inside just as Hermione looks up from her spot. Harry walks back to his bed, sitting back down on it as Madam Pomfrey comes into the room.

"You may go Mr. Potter," she says checking on Neville before leaving again.

"That was close," Hermione says. "I thought you weren't going to make it. What happened to Professor Lupin?"

"He's fine," smiles Harry. "I just stayed still until he got bored and left."

"I'm glad that you both are safe," smiles Hermione. "I was worried something might happen to Professor Lupin and that he might kill or turn you."

"Even if he turned me," remarks Harry. "I would still be me; nothing would have changed but a fury problem once a month. He wouldn't have killed me though, he sees me as his cub."

"Thank goodness for that," Hermione stops at the split in the corridor. "I should head back up to my dorm now. I still have to pack most of my things."

"See you at the feast," Harry waves goodbye before walking back to his dorm room.

Once inside his curtained bed, Regulus transforms from his spot on Harry's pillow.

"Where have you been?" asks Regulus.

"Out saving a Hippogriff named Buckbeak and Neville and myself from Dementor's," answers Harry.

"You have got to tell me all about it," grins Regulus.

"Fine, fine," says Harry shaking his head. "And I'll have you know, I haven't told anyone this year about our secret."

"Miracles can happen," says Regulus. "Praise Lord Death."

"Shut up," growls Harry tossing a pillow at Regulus.

The next morning, Harry goes to see how Remus is doing. Knocking on the door, Harry steps inside to see Remus packing up his things. Sirius is already home with Buckbeak, trying to find a place out in the wild for him to go.

"Why are you packing?" asks Harry.

"That's it for me, Harry," sighs Remus.

"What do you mean?" asks Harry.

"Someone told the Prophet about me being a werewolf and now I have to leave. The parents don't want a werewolf teaching their children," answers Remus. "I've resigned from the post before I get fired."

"I'll have to buy all the books you recommended for each year just in case the next Professor sucks," says Harry frowning. "It's not fair. You have been the best Defense Professor since I've come to Hogwarts. Now who'll teach us next year?"

"Sorry," smiles Remus. "I heard that Dumbledore is planning on hiring an Auror for the job."

"But it's not you. Oh well, it's there loss not ours," says Harry shrugging his shoulders. "You'll help me if I have questions, right?"

"Right," nods Remus.

Wufei: Another adventure and Horcrux down only two more Horcrux's before Voldemort!

Quatre: At this rate, he won't make it to his seventh year. Anyways what did you think about Colin Creevey's death!

Heero: Perhaps, it will keep him out of trouble once and for all.

Duo: Ah, he needs to get into trouble though. On a side note, thanks to Potterfan1992's suggestion for how Luna died!

Shinigami: Hey! Another year down, another year to go. So now there are two Horcrux's left. I wonder how many more years at Hogwarts, he's got before his mission is finished.


	12. Chapter 11

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Harry sits down at the opening feast, knowing that something has changed this year. The pedestal in the middle of the room with the egg on top is certainly new. It must spell disaster for him. No doubt another idea from Albus Dumbledore that deals with trying to see how powerful he can be.

Harry will have nothing to do with this scheme if he can help it. Harry turns to Luna, Su, Terry, and Tony pointing out the egg thing.

"Whatever that is," states Harry. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Us either," says Terry shaking his head.

"We're about to find out what it is," speaks Tony. "The Headmaster is making his way to the thing."

"I hope it is nothing dangerous," sighs Su. "I've had enough of dangerous things happening at this school."

"I fear that the nargles will not let you out of this Harry," remarks Luna picking up her cup of tea. "Dumbledore might not be behind the danger this time but make no mistake the danger will be there this year."

Harry sighs before looking towards the Headmaster as he stands before his students. He hopes the speech is short and to the point. He has too much on his plate. He's got to learn as much as he can this year and find the Slytherin heir loom to see if it is a Horcrux or not. Harry will defeat Voldemort sooner rather than later.

"Welcome old and new to another year at Hogwarts," smiles Albus. "It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This year Hogwarts has the pleasure and honor to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament. By its name, there will be two other schools coming to participate within this tournament. They will be arriving at the end of next month. They are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion will be selected to represent each school, and the three champions will compete in three magical tasks."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tri-wizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal price money," states Albus.

"I'm going for it!" shouts Fred Weasley jumping up from his seat.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-wizard Cup to Hogwarts," speaks Albus, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age –that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" –Dumbledore has to raise his voice because of the noises of outrage at his words –"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them."

"I will be personally ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen," states Albus. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Harry stands up and walks towardsthe hall doors before any other student starts moving, blocking all students path. Harry opens his mouth because he is going to make sure everyone knows that he does not want to participate in this tournament.

"I swear on my magic," speaks Harry loudly. "That I Harry James Potter will not place give my name neither will I ask or force an older student to give my name as any kind of champion for the Tri-wizard Tournament. I want nothing to do with it. So mote it be."

Harry turns and leaves the hall full of students talking loudly at his declaration as well as the oath he took in front of them all as witnesses. He will make sure that no one tries to say he put his name in someone how if his name does get picked by the impartial judge.

_Let us hope the judge is not stupid enough to pick my name out of all the contenders_, thinks Harry.

Harry pulls his curtain closed, spelling it shut and silencing the area. Regulus looks up from his spot on Harry's pillow before uncurling. He moves a few spots changing into his human form so the two can talk.

"You look quite unset," remarks Regulus.

"The headmaster has restarted the Tri-wizard Tournament," sighs Harry leaning back against the head board. "I declared to the entire school that I wanted nothing to do with this tournament. If my name is given as a champion they can't look to me because I will still have my magic."

"That serious," says Regulus.

"Worse, three champions, three schools, three tasks, all dangerous, glory for the school, and money," states Harry. "I have no interest in money or glory. I don't want to be a champion or do the tasks. My mission is already dangerous enough as it is, I can't risk my life anymore."

"I see," hums Regulus. "We'll have to be careful then, we don't want any trouble from the visiting schools. The students will bound to be smart and pick up odd behavior."

"Which is why Remus and Sirius are the ones searching for the Slytherin Family Tree and not me," smiles Harry. "I know I am going to be busy with my school work this year. I know I will have at least another year of schooling but for the subjects I'm not taking for the next three years, needs to be learned before I go home."

"You must be trying to kill yourself without the help of your relatives," chuckles Regulus. "That work load must be huge."

"I can handle it," grins Harry. "I don't need sleep so when I need to get my homework and studying done. I can do it while everyone else is asleep. The best part is that I can make myself invisible while looking up books in the library after hours."

"Getting smarter," states Regulus. "Well, since it's the first night back, let's get some shut eye."

"Do you really think there will be information about the Slytherin family in the Black Library?" asks Remus as Sirius is looking through the books on a shelf.

"Not on all of the Slytherin family but it should give us a general idea of where to look from there," answers Sirius. "If there is nothing else, we'll have to brew a linage potion and place the Slytherin Locket into the cauldron with the potion and then see if it will give us a history of the family."

"That's a brilliant idea," grins Remus. "I had no idea you could come up with something like that."

"Yeah well, if it helps Harry defeat Voldemort, I will do anything," states Sirius.

The two look through all of the books in the Black Library but do not find anything. Sirius sits down on the floor flipping through the potion texts. Remus next to him, searching for the linage potion as well, knows that they will find something in those books that will trace the Slytherin line.

"I found a potion," speaks Remus moving to show Sirius.

"Ah, but this will only search the last name," sighs Sirius. "This means we'll have to search another name because the name Slytherin is no longer used."

"It's a start," says Remus. "I'll get started on the potion. You get the locket from Harry and Regulus' room. If only Dumbledore would tell us who is the descendant of Slytherin we wouldn't have to do this research."

"Fine, fine," Sirius gets up, helping Remus up as well. "At least we have a potions lab in this house. And you know that if Dumbledore knew what we are researching, he would ask questions and that is something we don't need."

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like me," speaks Remus.

"And you were sounding like me not that long ago either," chuckles Sirius.

The two part ways in the hallway. Remus goes to the potions lab with the book to start brewing the potion. Sirius has gone up to Harry and Regulus room where the two have left the items that held the Horcrux's there for safe keeping.

Sirius looks through the items in the desk drawer, pulling out the locket. This will help them out but the Slytherin ring would be much better for their use. Heading back down to the potions lab with the locket, he walks into the room.

Remus is already brewing the potion, having found all the ingredients that he needed to brew the potion correctly. Sirius sets the locket down, moving to sit himself down in order to stay out of Remus' way.

Sirius watches Remus brew, something that he has always loved doing. Remus doing potions or spell work, he's always loved the way Remus moves so fluidly and smoothly. He can never get enough of it.

Remus doesn't even know Sirius is in the room. His concentration on the potion in front of him, one mistake will cause him to start over again. They have time but the two would rather have Harry complete his mission and get away from Dumbledore than stay.

An hour later Remus looks up from his work, noticing Sirius sitting at the table opposite of him. Sirius licks up the locket and drops it into the potion knowing that it is complete. The potion bubbles but nothing happens.

Sitting back, the two now need to wait for the potion to absorb all the information within the locket. A knock at the door, alerts the two that they are not alone. Remus opens the door, ducking as the owl swoops inside to land on Sirius shoulder.

"It's from Harry," smiles Sirius taking the letter, petting the owl before opening the letter.

_**Dear Sirius and Remus,**_

_**I have some bad news. It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore is bringing danger to the school once more. He has revived the Tri-wizard Tournament. In a few days, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools will be arriving to have one of their students picked for the tournament along with a Hogwarts champion. I truly hope that my name isn't picked by the impartial judge.**_

_**I have sworn an oath that I would not put my name in the cup neither have someone else do it for me. I'm sorry to have not written you the night of the feast when it was announced but I was tired. I haven't really had time since then. I'm writing this at midnight in between studying for three different exams I have tomorrow as well as studying for two classes that are not on my schedule.**_

_**Regulus had to force me to stop studying in order to write this to you. I have asked him to write you once we know who the champions are regardless if my name comes out or not. I will let you go now. I hope your end is going good. Talk to you another time,**_

_**Harry.**_

"He's too eager to learn magic," chuckles Remus. "Not even I was that busy when I was in my fourth year."

"Yeah well, you got to attend all seven," remarks Sirius. "Harry doesn't know if he can besides it's his only chance to learn."

"I know," nods Remus, looking at the potion while it glows red. "Write back a response while I pour some of the potion onto the parchment."

"I'll leave room for you too," smiles Sirius taking out a clean parchment and a quill.

Remus pours a small amount of the potion onto the parchment, watching as the name Salazar Slytherin appears at the time and a long list of names comes after him. Each line branching out dies out but one. This line leads down to a Selene Gaunt nee Slytherin and that is as far as it goes.

"We have another family to search for," sighs Remus switching places with Sirius to finish off the letter to Harry as Sirius reads the results.

"We sure do," agrees Sirius.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hey kiddo, Remus and I understand how busy you are. Don't need to excuse yourself for having more important things to do than write to us. We worry for your health as this tournament is known for having one or more champions die because of the dangerous tasks that are handed down for them to compete. We hope you are not chosen as a champion, but if you are we will go to Hogwarts to be with you at every event.**_

_**I have the results to the linage potions as we couldn't find anything in the history books about Slytherin's family. The last know Slytherin was a Selene Slytherin who married into the Gaunt Family. From then on it the Slytherin line us underneath the name of Gaunt. We should be able to look up records on who the last known Gaunt Family were and track down the owner of the ring from there. There isn't much more we can do at the moment. Let Sirius and I know the results as soon as you know who the champions are.**_

_**Love you pup,**_

_**Remus and Sirius.**_

Harry puts the parchment down, happy that they still have a lead on the Slytherin family line even if it is only one family line instead of multiple. It's better for that to happen meaning that the ring was passed down through them, hopefully.

Harry looks up at the head table were the egg had been revealed as a goblet with fire inside. Today is Halloween and they would soon know who the champions are for this tournament. Harry looks to Luna, Su, Tony, and Terry to see them excited as Harry but not nervous as they don't have to worry about having to compete in the tournament.

"It is time," grins Albus standing next to the goblet. The fire turns red spitting out a piece of paper. Albus plucks it from the air. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Krum stands up and walks past Albus through the door that the champions are to wait for further instructions. The fire turns red again and another paper comes flying out. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." Fleur gets up, staking her sheet of silvery blonde hair before disappearing through the side door. The fire turns red for the last time because spitting out the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry cheers with everyone else as Cedric Diggory gets up from his seat and leaves the hall through the side door. Harry smiles sitting down again, waiting for them to be dismissed, so that he can go to his dorm and do his homework for two of his classes.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore says happily. "Well, now we have out three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Harry turns to look to see why the headmaster had stopped speaking when he sees the fire in the goblet red, spitting out another piece of paper. Albus tales the paper, looking upon the name written out.

Albus clears his throat and reads out –"Harry Potter."

"FUCK" shouts Harry.

"Watch your language young man," scolds McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" calls Albus. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Harry stands up and walks up to the Headmaster, turning to look at the student body staring at him. He is well aware of what many of the students are thinking that he broke his oath and had his name in that goblet.

"NOX," Harry waves his wand at the candles in the hall.

The hall ellipses into total darkness, Harry leaves to the side door where the other champions are waiting. They look up at him, eager to know why he is there. Harry doesn't speak to any of them as he sits down, not believing that someone put his name in that goblet. They must want him dead.

"What is it?" Fleur asks. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Ludo Bagman enters the room as Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch Sr., Professor Karkaroff, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore walks into the room.

"May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Tri-wizard champion?" states Bagman.

"Oh vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," says Fleur.

"Joke?" Bagman repears. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" asks Albus.

"First, to those that don't know me including you Headmaster are to call me Mr. Potter. I have not given you permission to use my first name so causally it might cause others to think I have your favor which I don't want nor need," remarks Harry. "Second, when you announced this tournament at the beginning of the year, I swore an oath in front of the entire student body and Professor's present that I would not put my name to the impartial judge and neither would I ask someone else to do it for me. Third, as I still have my magic, it means that I did neither and no one can blame me. Now, unless you have come to tell me that there is a way out of this, where I do not have to compete, I would like to go to my dorm room and panic in peace and loneliness."

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying" cries Madame Maxime. Harry turns to her, taking out his wand.

"I swear on my magic that I did not in any way, shape, or form, have my name inside that goblet," states Harry. "And in no way did I ask anyone to do it for me. I did not want anything to do with this tournament. So mote it be." A blue light flashes on Harry. "Now, we will see who is lying. Wingardium Leviosa." The chair Harry had been sitting on lifts into the air. "As I have my magic, it means I did not lie, now who wants to accuse me of lying."

Madame Maxime looks guiltily away from him.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament," answers Mr. Crouch Sr.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," says Bagman.

I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," speaks Karkaroff. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman says. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament - "

" – in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" explodes Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of his nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroof," growls Moody's voice. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said."

Bagman looks happy. "Well, shall we crack on then?" he asks, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr crouch Sr. seems to come from a deep reverie. "Yes," he says, "instructions. Yes… the first task…" He moves forward into the firelight. Harry turns to look at him. "The first tasks is designed to test you daring," he tells everyone, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. The first tasks will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

"Can we still take the tests if we want to?" asks Harry.

"Why would you want to do that?" asks Mr. Crouch Sr.

"Because I want to know how well I am doing in my subjects and the end-of-year exams is the only way to tell," answers Harry.

"Dumbledore, he is your champion," speaks Mr. Crouch Sr. "It is ultimately up to you."

"You may, if you feel you can do both," answers Albus.

"Then I will," Harry says.

"Cedric, Harry best be off to your dorms, I'm sure Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will want to celebrate," smiles Albus pushing them out the door.

Harry makes his way up to the Ravenclaw tower. Once inside, he looks around at all the students in his house. Harry moves to stand beside the fireplace, making sure he has everyone's attention on him.

"Since I had not wanted to be a champion," speaks Harry. "I vote that everyone in this house including myself, support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion. Who's with me?"

"I am," smiles Luna.

"So are we," grins Tony.

Terry and Su also nod their heads.

"I will as well," says Cho.

"We will," shouts the rest of Ravenclaw.

Harry smiles, before heading off to his room. He has essay's to write but before he gets to them, he needs to write to Remus and Sirius about the champions then go see if he can't overhear one of the professors speaking about the first task.

He doesn't want to risk his life anymore than necessary. Regulus agrees to go see if he can't pick something up from the other professors or even from the two heads of the other two schools. Harry knows this year will be a long year for him, hopefully it will pass quickly.

_**Sirius and Remus,**_

_**Champions are Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, and unfortunately, me from Hogwarts as well. Going to see if I can't get what the first task will be so I can prepare.**_

_**Harry**_

"Hey Sirius, do you have the records for the Gaunt family?" asks Remus as Sirius walks through the door.

"Just got them," grins Sirius. "Is that from Harry?"

"It is," nods Remus handing the paper over while he gets the record of the Gaunt family.

Opening the records up, he locates Selene Gaunt nee Slytherin on the family tree. Listed below her are six names, all but one is listed as dead. The records also have where the last Gaunt house exists. It is located in Little Hangleton.

Parents

Marvolo Gaunt –Meri Gaunt

Children

Morfin Gaunt –Merope Gaunt

From Merope's name are two attached names

Father

Tom Riddle Jr.

Son

Tom Marvolo Riddle

"Found the next family to investigate and I believe it is the last one too," smiles Remus.

"What? Really? Who is it?" asks Sirius putting down Harry's letter.

"The Riddle family," speaks Remus. "By their name I would assume a muggle family."

"Where do you supposed they live?" asks Sirius.

"Little Hangleton I woud assume," answers Remus. "If Merope Gaunt had this persons baby then they were close by living near each other. We can go to Little Hangleton and search both family homes for the ring."

"That's good news then," smiles Sirius. "We should let Harry know what we know. He may decide to send in Regulus as he can't die if something goes wrong. We shouldn't risk our lives like that."

"Alright," agrees Remus.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**We believe we have found where the ring can possible be. Go to Little Hangleton and ask the villagers there where the Gaunt house is and the Riddle house. Check out both places, one of them should have the ring. Be warned, the village is most likely muggle and you cannot do anything like magic there. Let us know if there is anything else we can do for you. Good Luck on your first task.**_

_**Remus and Sirius**_

"Great, we get to go explore," sighs Harry giving the note to Regulus.

"Why do they never write down my name?" questions Regulus.

"In case I'm reading it in front of the other students and professors," answers Harry.

"The tasks is this morning, are you nervous?" asks Regulus.

"Not really," shrugs Harry. "I won't have to worry about the Dragon attacking me. After all, it will back away from me in fear, I'll have to think of a reason as to why the dragon did it or I can pretend like what the dragon did confuses me too."

"That will work," nods Regulus.

"Harry, are you awake?" asks Tony. Regulus transforms into his cat form.

"I am," Harry opens the curtain to see Tony, Terry, Su, and Luna waiting for him.

"We wanted to walk down to breakfast with you," speaks Su.

"Don't worry," smiles Harry, "I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end."

The five of them head down to breakfast were they meet pins that say SUPPORT THE REAL HOGWARTS CAMPION CEDRIC DIGGORY, flashing over to POTTER STINKS. When Harry first saw them, he told the person wearing it that he did not stink as he takes a shower every evening before bed and if he missed an evening he would take one in the morning to make up for it.

Harry and every one of his friends laughed hard when the person stuttered out a weak response to his remark, not knowing how to react to his words. Harry eats a little breakfast before heading down to the arena for the first task.

The first three pull out miniature dragons as they had been briefed on what they would be fighting. Harry pulls out the Hungarian Horntail. He waits for his turn, knowing he will go last as his name was called from the Goblet of Fire last.

Fleur, Krum, and Cedric all come back sporting an injury or two. Harry waits to hear his name called when the flap opens and in comes Luna. She hugs him quickly before letting go. She walks back to the flap.

"Good Luck," Luna leaves him alone again.

Grinning like a loon when his name is called, he has to snap himself back into focus. Walking out of the tent, Harry makes his way towards the arena. Noticing the stone rocks that he has to climb, he works his way up to see the Hungarian Horntail chained somewhat to a rock.

Nearby is a nest where a golden eye is nestled with other eggs. His goal is to get that egg. The Horntail notices him and whines as she backs away from him. Harry approaches the eggs, trying to keep a confused look on his face.

He picks up the egg and runs out of the arena back to where the dragon will feel safe again. He hates scaring innocent creatures with his appearance but there is nothing that he can about it. It's his life now.

Harry walks up to the judges and receives his scores. Headmaster Dumbledore give him a ten, Madame Maxime give him a six, while Professor Karkaroff gives him a seven. Harry doesn't care about his score.

"You're in last place," speaks Hermione when he meets her on his way up to the castle.

"I don't care what my score is," says Harry shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not trying to win this tournament. My only goal is to get through it alive."

"A very good goal," smiles Luna.

"Hey Potter," shouts Ron coming forward. "Hope you fail the next task."

"Hey Weasley," shouts Harry back. "I hope I fail the next task as well."

A lot of the students look at him like he is crazy but he ignores them. He's not going to take this seriously, if he doesn't win, he doesn't care. Once back in his room, he places the egg on his night stand and ignores it.

"Aren't you going to open it and find out what the next task is?" asks Tony coming into the room.

"Not interested in finding out what the next tasks is," answers Harry.

"What will you do when it comes up?" asks Terry sitting on his bed.

"Wing it," Harry shrugs his shoulders. "I think I shall do some homework."

_**Dear Sirius and Remus,**_

_**I passed the first task and I am in last place. I am hoping to continue being in last place for when the final task is complete, I lost the tournament. I am unharmed and safe.**_

_**Harry**_

_**Harry,**_

_**Glad to hear that you are well. I'm sure by ignoring what the next task will pertain to will help you lose. Don't get hurt.**_

_**Remus and Sirius**_

"I can't believe it is the second task already," groans Harry dragging himself down to breakfast.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," smiles Theo patting him on the back.

"As long as he doesn't drown," remarks Neville.

"He won't," speaks Draco. "If he knows what's good for him that is."

"So I get to swim underwater," Harry sighs.

"You mean you don't know what the task is?" asks Hermione walking up to him.

"Nope, will find out when I get there," answers Harry.

"You were serious when you said you didn't want to take part in this tournament," snorts Pansy.

"What gave it away?" retorts Harry.

"Time to go," hums Luna.

Harry walks towards the lake with his friends before they go their separate ways. The students will go on a different boat while the champions will ride together after everyone is settled. Alone, Dobby pops in front of him stopping his walk.

"What do you want Dobby?" asks Harry.

"Dobby be helping," smiles Dobby pulling out Gillyweed. "Yous have to eat this. If yous don't yous will drown."

"Put it back where you found it," says Harry. "I don't need to breathe, so being under water will not drown me."

"Dobby forgots yous not alive," Dobby nods his head. "Dobby puts it back."

Dobby pops out and Harry continues his walk down to the lake. Harry proceeds to the lake boats. Taking the boat over with the champions they arrive at the dock. Standing beside the other three, Harry looks out at the lake.

"All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!" Bagman blows a whistle.

Harry jumps into the lake with the other champions, stopping his breath, he swims down to the bottom of the lake moving slowly through the lake looking for something that will tell him where to look for his whatever that has been taken.

A while later, he comes upon two people floating near some merpeople, tied down, Harry sees one to be Luna. Harry swims up to Luna, cutting her lose. He slowly pulls her up to the surface. Knowing that he won't be in last place today but he'll still be behind in points hopefully.

Coming to the surface, Luna wakes up gasping for breath, Harry pretends to be gasping as well. He leads her over to the edge of the floating dock, someone helping her up it before him. The two are wrapped in blankets to warm up from the frigid waters.

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Cedirc Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was the first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

"Harry Potter used something that we do not know the effect of," Bagman winds down. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him with ten points."

Still in last place._ Good,_ thinks Harry. He leaves in a boat with his friends, wanting to get back to his room to change his clothes and see if Regulus has returned from his task yet. He really hopes so and with the second to last Horcrux in his hands as well.

"I can't believe he sent me here while he was busy with the second task," huffs Regulus.

Walking into the small town, he wonders if he will be able to find someone to help him. Wondering around for a little while before a muggle approaches him.

"Can I help you?" asks the muggle.

"Yes, I'm looking for the houses that belonged to the Gaunt family and the Riddle family," speaks Regulus. "Can you please point me in the right direction?"

"Sure," nods the muggle. "If you look that way, you can see a house on top of a hill, which is the Riddle house. Off on a lone road nearby is the way that will lead to the Gaunt house. Neither of them are very sturdy anymore because no one has lived in either for a very long time."

"Thank you," smiles Regulus. "And don't worry, I am only doing some research on old family homes and those are only two of them."

"Be careful," the muggle waves goodbye to him.

Regulus makes his way past the Riddle house, not feeling any darkness from it at all. Hopefully, he will feel something from the Gaunt's house. Walking up the driveway, Regulus can feel the presence of the darkness within.

Grinning he walks into the rundown, falling apart house, sensing where the object lay hidden. Finding the ring hidden from view under a loose floor board, Regulus picks it up. Feeling the power of a curse try to affect him, he laughs disappearing from the place.

Regulus appears before the gates of Hogwarts, turning invisible, he makes his way to the Ravenclaw dorm. Sitting down on Harry's bed he waits for Harry to get back from his task. A few minutes later, Harry walks into the room looking like a drowned rat.

Harry quickly walks over to his bed, taking some clothes out of his trunk. He goes to the bathroom, changing as fast as he can. Harry comes back into the room, putting his clothes in the dirty pile before climbing onto his bed.

He closes the curtains and silences them before Regulus turns tangible again. Regulus holds out the ring, which is emitting the Dark Lord's darkness and holding the soul of Voldemort. Harry takes the ring.

Sucking the soul out as gently as possible, he hands it over to the Angel of Death that appears next to him. Harry grins knowing that he has only one more Horcrux to go and the madman himself.

"Well done," bows the Angel of Death.

"Say that to me when I rid the world of Voldemort for good," smiles Harry. "Thanks."

Harry finishes breakfast and is waiting on Tony and Terry to finish, they have a Defense Against the Dark Arts test after breakfast to head to. McGonagall walks over to them, stopping next to Harry.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she says.

"The tasks not until tonight and I have an exam to get to after breakfast," states Harry.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she remarks. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." She moves away.

"I'll be right there," says Harry standing up and walking towards the chamber.

Inside, Cedric and his parents are near the door while Viktor Krum is in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. Fleur Delacour is jabbering away in French to her mother, her little sister holding her mother's hand.

Harry sees Remus and Sirius standing near the fire place smiling at him. Harry hugs them both, before pulling back to speak quickly.

"I'm glad you guys came but it's not going to be much of a show for me," states Harry.

"We know," chuckles Remus.

"We just want to show our support," smiles Sirius.

"I'll see you guys later, I have an exam to go take," Harry rushes off to his exam.

The evening draws near.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry follows the other three champions, hoping he can end this task with him losing it again. Harry sees a maze where the stadium used to be. So this is their third task. Professor McGonagall walks up to the champions.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," she says. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nod their heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-wizarefd Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with Eighty-five points – Mr. Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts School. In second place with eighty points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute. In third place with sixty points– Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons. In last place – Mr. Harry Potter, of Hogwarts School."

"On my mark, Cedric" Bagman blows the whistle. Cedric runs into the maze opening.

The second whistle blows, signaling Krum's entrance to the maze. The third whistle blows and Fleur races into the maze. When the fourth whistle blows, Harry walks into the maze having no intention of ever reaching the center of the maze.

Walking slowly through the maze, Harry trips on something and lands on his hands and feet. Looking down at his feet, he sees roots coming out of nowhere at him. As the vines curl around most of his body, Harry sends up red sparks to be taken out of the maze because he doesn't want to fight the vines to get free.

Professor Snape moves up to him, releasing him from the maze.

"Whose left?" asks Harry.

"Krum and Cedric," answers Severus.

"Ah well, I hope Cedric wins," smiles Harry letting Severus take him to Madam Pomfrey who treats his wounds.

Moody walks up to him, shaking his head.

"You could have gone further Potter," gruffs Moody.

"Didn't feel the need to," says Harry.

"Come, I wish to discuss something with you," speaks Moody leading Harry up to the castle.

Harry follows not caring if he is placing himself in danger. It's not like Moody can kill him. Moody locks him in his office and tells him to sit down.

"You ruined everything," states Moody. "Now, he will be very angry with me."

"Who will be angry with you?" asks Harry.

"My master," answers Moody.

"Voldemort," remarks Harry. "I figured you weren't Moody, Barty Crouch Jr. Boy have you angered some people you shouldn't have."

"What are you blabbering about?" asks Moody.

"Why nothing," Harry giggles.

Moody pushes him against a wall, tightening his grip around Harry's neck. Harry doesn't bother struggling, it's not like he needs to breath or anything. Moody throws him to the side. Harry lands with an oomph.

"Defend yourself boy," growls Moody kicking him in the stomach.

"Ok," Harry grabs the foot, twisting his body until Moody crashes into the wall. Harry sits up. There before him is Lord Death. "About time you showed up."

"Sorry, I had to decide where to place Cedric Diggory's soul," speaks Lord Death.

"Cedric is dead," gasps Harry. "How?"

"Voldemort used his blood to revive himself then killed him, sending him back to his parents as a warning," answers Lord Death.

"Maybe I should have gone further," sighs Harry.

"You went as far as you should have gone," states Lord Death. "Your fight with him is coming. Make no mistake you will have to weaken him first before you can take his soul from his new body."

"That is going to make my life harder," replies Harry. "One Horcrux and a newly made body to go."

"Yes," nods Lord Death taking the soul from Barty Crouch Jr. "One day I shall have him and he will never rise again."

Lord Death leaves as the door bangs up. Harry holds his hands up, showing that his wand isn't even in his hands before sitting down on the floor to make himself less threatening. Lord Death could have warned him about this. It's going to be a hell of a summer for him…

Wufei: Trouble once more and this time he tried to stay out of it as much as he could.

Quatre: It's bad luck. Something worse will happen next year, just you wait and see.

Heero: He needs to learn more control.

Duo: Ah, he'll do fine. If you're reading this Mr. Dragonskyt, I'm sorry to say that Shinigami is not going to rewrite a single chapter. Shinigami has already done that and though it may be true that Fudge is a little out of character, nowhere does it say in writing fanfiction that an author has to keep to any character's personalities within their story. This means that Shinigami can have Fudge admit to a wrong doing if they feel like it. I do hope this little lesson in writing fanfiction helps you out in the future when it comes to understanding why an author doesn't keep a character in well character!

Shinigami: Things are going fast I know but I feel I am giving it enough information. The last two chapters of the story are the most important. One more to go before we get to those two chapters. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Harry dreams for the first time in a long time. Since, he doesn't need sleep, he closes his eyes and puts his body in a resting mode were it looks like he is sleeping. Harry is standing in a corridor that leads to door. The door is shut.

Harry can't open the door regardless of how he tries and walking through the door seems impossible to do. Harry wonders what is behind the door and why he is dreaming of it in the first place.

Harry turns around to see someone guarding the door, standing there and watching the corridor for something. Harry notices movement at the end of the corridor and walks down to it. He sees a snake sitting there watching the guard without the guard knowing about it.

This snake is huge, Harry wonders if it is Nagini watching the guard. That room must be where the prophecy is held. He doesn't need to know it but that must mean Voldemort only heard some of it and not all of it.

He will have to use that to his advantage when the time comes to go after Nagini. She'll be kept by his side until he does something that might put her in danger such as breaking into the Ministry of Magic.

Harry wakes up from his sleep, shaking off the dream. He'll worry about it later. Regulus wonders what Harry could have been dreaming about. It's not normal for a Grim Reaper to dream.

Harry sits down at the opening feast, tired and wanting to get some sleep. Lord Death had him running everywhere when he wasn't busy playing with his sister or studying magic. He hasn't done much else since the end of last semester.

They eat dinner before Albus stands up to address the entire school.

"Welcome students one and all to another year at Hogwarts," speaks Albus. "Just a few words before we all head off to bed with our stomachs full." He smiles and gestures to the staff table. "The Ministry has decided since I have had a hard time keeping a Defense Professor, so they have sent Madam Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary. She shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

No one applauded. Harry didn't blame them on bit, this just meant that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts and that spells trouble. Harry wonders what type of teacher she will be. Hopefully, a teacher that will at least let them learn.

"Hem, hem," speaks Umbridge. "The Ministry of Magic feels that some changes are needed within Hogwarts. I shall be evaluating the Professors to see if any of them need replacing. There are many changes that will be done to improve Hogwarts."

She sits down. Harry now knows why she is here. The Ministry is messing with Hogwarts, probably trying to control the student body and what they learn. Are they that afraid that Voldemort might be back that they want to control the way the students think.

The next morning, Harry leaves his dorm in order to eat breakfast then head off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He wonders what Professor Umbridge has in store for them.

Harry steps into the room, sitting down in the middle of the classroom. He's joined by Su, Terry, Tony, Hannah, Justin, and Susan. He likes having classes with them, because it makes them closer together.

The door to her office opens once all the students are in their seats. She walks out, all in pink. Harry resists the urge to close his eyes to protect them from all that pink. She moves to stand in front of her desk, looking out at the students.

"Hem, hem," she says. "Wands away, there will be no need for wand waving in this classroom. You shall opens your books to chapter one and read for the lesson. These books will show you the theory behind the spells you need to learn this year and if you study enough, you will be able to perform the spell at the end-of-year exams. Please open your books and begin reading."

Harry looks at his friends before taking out his book and opening it up. Harry turns to the correct chapter and settles down to read, making sure to have a quill out in order to take notes within the book and in his notebook as well.

If they are not going to learn to perform spells in class, he'll need to take many notes in order to learn how to cast them outside of class, most likely in his dorm room or an empty classroom. He doesn't want to fall behind and he will if he doesn't keep up his studies properly.

The entire class passes without a whisper from one student, of course, they are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and they do study more often than complaining about things. Harry will ask his friends if they want to create a study group to learn how to cast the spells they read about in each chapter.

When the class draws to a close, Professor Umbridge stands in front of the classroom once more.

"You will read chapter two for homework and write an essay on two spells from each chapter," speaks Umbridge. "You will explain in detail what they do, how to perform the wand movement, and how to counter them if possible. They essay is to be six inches long and it is due Friday."

Harry not wishing to get points taken when Umbridge hasn't given the class rules, he raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Umbridge calls on him.

Harry stands up. "Professor, I was wondering if it's ok to start study groups to help us learn the spells."

"And why Mr. Potter are you interested in such a group?" asks Umbridge.

"As a Ravenclaw, my most important goal is to pass my exams with the highest grade possible on my O.W.L.S, ma'am," speaks Harry politely.

"Very well," hums Umbridge. "But understand that if you do anything I don't approve of within your study group, it will be disbanded."

"I understand," Harry nods his head.

When they leave, Harry signals to his friends to walk with him.

"What's up?" asks Su.

"Let's form a study group," says Harry.

"Ok," nods Hannah.

"Are we including the other two houses?" asks Susan.

"Just our friends from them," answers Harry. "Wouldn't want to cause trouble to the other houses or our own, so just our friends will be in our study group."

"It's going to be a big study group," states Justin.

"As long as we learn what we are supposed to learn, does it matter," shrugs Harry.

"Will Luna be joining us?" asks Terry.

"If she wants to," nods Harry hoping she does wish to join.

"Hey Harry, can we talk?" asks Cho walking up to him.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" questions Harry.

"Ron has started a study group," speaks Cho. "It's called Dumbledore's Army and it is to help us learn to perform the spells that Umbridge won't teach us. Will you join?"

"I'll think about," says Harry. "I will talk to my friends about it as well."

"No," Cho shakes her head. "You can't tell anyone else. I've been asked to ask you but you cannot let anyone else know about this group. Umbridge hasn't give us permission to meet up and we are rebelling against her. She cannot hear about it from anyone."

"I'm sorry," Harry remarks. "I will not join a study group that is not sanctioned. My friends and I have a study group sanctioned by Umbridge and I will not do anything to give her a reason to disband us. Tell them that I'm not interested and not to worry, Professor Umbridge will not hear about your DA from me."

Harry leaves her alone, knowing that his answer has stunned her a bit. She probably never thought he would turn her down. He's avoided getting into detentions with Umbridge and he wants to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Harry walks into the Great Hall for some lunch, sitting down at the table next to Luna and Terry. He wonders how long that group will last before she starts looking to shut them down for what they are teaching their group. It's not his problem.

"I can't believe that Weasley formed a study group called the DA," speaks Harry watching as students went about their everyday life.

"I would join if it didn't go against Umbridge," says Su sitting down next to him.

"I think we should crash the party to see what they are learning from Weasley," states Terry. "You never know we might learn something new."

"You won't learn anything new," says Tony sitting down. "All their doing is learning the spells we already know and what we are supposed to be learning this year."

"We are already learning that," chuckles Luna sitting down. "After all, Harry's study group is small and much more effective. And it was approved by Umbridge."

"Right," nods Hermione sitting down. "We don't have to sneak around either."

"One point, someone will get caught," states Neville, "and I'm glad it won't be us."

"Anyway, let's get back to this," Harry taps the top of the book he has open. "There are many things we need to know about this curse or else it will get the best of us."

"Hem, hem," Harry turns to see Umbridge behind him. "Mr. Potter that curse is dark and one should not be teaching it to anyone. I shall have to ban your study group and give you detention."

"But Professor," starts Hermione. "He isn't teaching the curse but rather how to avoid and defend ourselves against it."

"Hem, hem," says Umbridge. "That is not what he said."

"No it is not," agrees Harry. "I said we needed to know about the curse or else it will get the best of us as in that if we don't know what the cruse does than we cannot know how to react in order to defend ourselves, such as running away, a protection charm, or maybe even using an offensive spell."

"You still have detention for talking back to a professor," states Umbridge turning away. "Eight o'clock, my office, and you may keep your study group."

"I hate her," speaks Hermione.

"Whatever," Harry shrugs his shoulders.

Harry knocks on her door, wondering what kind of detention this will be. It's almost Christmas and so far he has been able to avoid getting detention with her. Many students get detention with her because they tell her that Voldemort is back, but Harry doesn't saw a thing.

He might be back but it won't be for very long. Harry will make sure of that. The door opens and Umbridge lets him inside. He sits down at the desk in her room, waiting for her to give him his detention so that he can get it done and over with.

"You will be writing lines," speaks Umbridge placing a quill and a parchment in front of him. "You will write I won't talk back."

"How many times?" asks Harry.

"Until you learn your lesson," smiles Umbridge sitting down.

Harry picks up the quill and places it to the parchment already knowing what the quill is and knowing that it won't work on Harry. Harry writes 'I won't talk back' but nothing appears on the parchment.

"Ma'am," says Harry. "The quill isn't working."

"What?" shouts Umbridge standing up and coming over to his desk.

Once she is there, Harry writes out the words one more time and nothing happens. She takes the quill checking it over before handing it back. Harry writes and again nothing. She takes the quill and hands him another quill and this time ink.

"Write," she snaps.

Harry writes the words using the ink. He writes three whole pages before Umbridge stops him.

"I do hope you have learned your lesson," she says. "Now, I would like to see your hand."

Harry holds out both of his hands for her to see, she ignores his left hand and takes a hold of his right. Casting spells on the hand, she is looking for something. She lets go of his hand, staring at him.

"I will find out why that quill did not work on you and when I do you will be sorry," snaps Umbridge. "Now, get out."

Sirius and Remus look around the kitchen of their home, hating the fact that they have to allow these people into their home. Albus sits down at the head of the table calling everyone to order.

"We have a few things to discuss tonight," speaks Albus. "First on our list is Delores Umbridge. The Professors must be careful to keep out of her bad side. Do not give her a reason to get fired. Second on our list is Mr. Potter. He's not acting the way I thought he would since he entered Hogwarts. I still have not found out the reason for it either. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I believe it is the result of living with the muggles," speaks Severus. "He kept his nose out of other people's business and he does that at Hogwarts as well. He's only concerned with keeping himself alive and out of trouble. Which he has accomplished until last year."

"What do you think Minerva?" asks Albus.

"He's very studious and always asks questions about things he doesn't know or understand," answers Minerva. "I doubt Harry even thinks about putting himself in harm's way."

"What about you two?" asks Albus. "Remus, Sirius you spend Christmas and the summers with him."

"He's eager to learn about our world and mainly reads during the summer and Christmas time," answers Remus.

"The times he doesn't spend reading is when he's doing something with us and his cat," shrugs Sirius.

"Do you not mind that he's nothing like his father?" questions Albus.

"I rater like him the way he is," smiles Sirius.

"Same," nods Remus. "Staying out of trouble and studying our world and his lessons is the best he can do for himself. I can't wait to see his O.W.L.S grades."

"Severus what has Voldemort been up to, do you know?" asks Albus changing the subject.

"He's planning for attacks, raids, and something top secret that he hasn't let me in on," answers Severus. "He seems to want to keep what he is doing quiet for a while. As far as I know he has no plans to attack or raid anyplace until towards the end of the school year. He's waiting for something, but I don't know what it is. I am not privy to the information as of now."

"I see," hums Albus. "Try to talk to other Death Eaters and see if any of them will talk about his plans with you."

"I can try but many don't wish to displease their master by breaking confidence," responds Severus.

"What about the hunt for the Horcrux's?" asks Remus.

"That is going very well," smiles Albus. "I have located two possible places where they can be set. I will be looking into both places starting next year. As I am still trying to locate the other hiding places of the Horcrux's before I move on to collecting them."

"Hurry up," snaps Sirius. "The sooner you find them, the quicker we can get rid of them. "

"It is hard looking for them by myself while I have other duties to attend to," answers Albus.

"Then have someone else looking for them instead of just you," growls Remus. "I'm tired of my cub being in danger."

Harry walks through the forest, wanting to find a clearing where he'll be able to be alone for a little bit. Seeing a clearing up ahead, Harry walks towards it. Within the clearing is Luna and she petting a Thestrals.

Harry had looked up the horse like things that were pulling the carriages. The Thestrals can only be seen by those that have witnessed death. Something that Luna and he shares which explains why she can see them too.

"You must visit often for them to allow you to pet them," speaks Harry once in hearing range.

"They make me feel at peace when I am near them," responds Luna.

"I wonder if they do the same for me," ponders Harry approaching the two.

One of the three in the clearing approaches him as well. Harry holds out his hand to the Thestrals movement. They watch each other until his hand touches their nose. A feeling of peace and calm enters him.

"Well, how does it feel?" asks Luna.

"You were right," smiles Harry. "The peace and calm they give us must correspond to the fact that we are dead and they are for the death of beings."

"You are right," nods Luna. "Thestrals are beings that sooth the dying or the dead until they move onward towards their new destiny."

"We share a similar fate," speaks Harry. "A fate of death before our time. A fate of doing more than what our original destiny would allow. Someday, you will have an important job that will fit you perfectly. In about a year or two, I shall be doing my job that doesn't involve magic."

"Will you miss it?" asks Luna.

"Magic?" questions Harry. "No and yes. No, because it will not be useful to me in the future. Yes, because magic is a part of who I am and it cannot be denied."

"I can see that the nargles are clearing from your head," speaks Luna calmly and softly.

"They seem to be swarming around you now," remarks Harry.

"So it would seem," hums Luna.

Harry smiles and the two fall silent, each one brushing the hair of a Thestrals side. Spending time with Luna, regardless of what they are doing are the best. Harry wishes things can always be this way.

Harry looks up at the Head table noticing that Dumbledore is absent up Umbridge is sitting in his seat. He knows that he isn't informed about everything that happens within Hogwarts but since when was she allowed to sit there.

"What is she doing there?" asks Harry.

"Not sure," answers Terry.

"She might explain things once all the students are here," remarks Su.

"Let's hope so, this is so confusing," states Tony.

She stands up. "Hem, hem," she makes that annoying sound. "Dear students and staff, from this moment on I am your Headmistress. Albus Dumbledore has been found conspiring against the Ministry of Magic. He has been removed from his post."

"Bring Potter to me," snaps Umbridge as Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean are herded into her office.

They had been caught on their way back from the DA meeting they just held. Ron, in order to not get into anymore trouble, told Umbridge that it was Harry's idea of Dumbledore's Army, not his.

Umbridge upset about the words, calls for Harry to be brought before her. When he is dragged in by Goyle, Harry looks around, upset that he was disturbed from his homework.

"Is there something I can do for you Headmistress?" asks Harry.

"Yes, you can explain to me why you created two study groups and named one of them Dumbledore's Army," speaks Umbridge. "You can also explain to me why you weren't at this meeting as well as what plans you had made with Dumbledore in order to get his position back."

"I don't know what you are talking about," states Harry. "I admit to being told about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang but I did not form this group nor have I ever participated within it. Also, the previous Headmaster and I never saw eye to eye or spoke to each other often. In fact, this is the first time I have been inside a Headmasters/Headmistress' office since I started Hogwarts."

"Mr. Weasley here told us the truth," speaks Umbridge. "He is your friend after all, Mr. Potter. Now tell the truth before I bring in Veritaserum."

"You may bring it in all you want," remarks Harry. "Weasley and I are not friends. In fact, I am not friends with any of the students here. I only have two friends in Gryffindor and they are Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, which neither of these girl or boys are."

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Umbridge was going to say next. "Come in," she barks.

"You called for me," speaks Severus walking into the room.

"Yes, bring me some Veritaserum," commands Umbridge. "I wish to know if Mr. Potter is lying or not about being a part of Dumbledore's Army and if he is really friends with Mr. Weasley or not."

"I am afraid you have used up the last of my stock on Miss Chang," replies Severus. "It will take me another month to brew more. I can however confirm one thing, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are not friends and nor have they ever been. Unfortunately that most likely means that he is telling the truth about Dumbledore's Army."

"I see," Umbridge presses her lips together. "However that does not mean he is not planning something with Dumbledore."

"I doubt it," speaks Severus. "I would put the person who is up to something with Dumbledore to be one of the four over there."

"Mr. Weasley, I will let your other friends and sister go if you tell me what plans Dumbledore has to get me out of Hogwarts," speaks Umbridge.

"Fine," nods Mr. Weasley. "It's in the forest, Potter and I both know where it is. Take him with us and we'll lead you straight to it."

Harry frowns not liking the way Weasley is talking. He doesn't know anything so why would he know where anything is. Umbridge looks happy before dismissing everyone else. Holding both Ron and Hermione at wand point.

Ron is in front of Harry while Umbridge is behind them both. Harry follows Ron at a slow pace, making Ron having to stop every few minutes to let him catch up to them. He doesn't really want anything to do with Ron and his lies but there is nothing he can do right now.

"It's this way," speaks Ron pointing to a partial clearing Harry has never been too.

Harry sighs wondering what is going to happen. Once in the clearing, Harry can tell that a giant has been living in his area. He is weary of stepping into the clearing but is pushed forward by Umbridge.

Ron stands off to one side, Harry walks towards him. Out of the trees comes a giant. Umbridge shoots curses at it. The giant strikes towards her, knocking her off her feet. Harry moves to stand in front of her, not wanting her to hurt the giant anymore than she already has.

"Don't hurt him," Harry speaks. "He did nothing wrong. It's all Weasley's fault. The giant won't hurt you as long as you don't pose a threat."

"So you were in on it," huffs Umbridge getting back up. "To defend a filthy beast like that, just proves your guilt."

"I wish to safe all creatures and humans from being mistreated," snaps Harry. "It doesn't matter to me who or what they are as long as they are peaceful and safe."

"Get out of my way," snarls Umbridge casting a spell at Harry.

Harry blocks the spell just as hooves landing on the ground can be heard. Harry turns to see centaurs coming into the small clearing. He wonders what is going on now. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to go to the Ministry to draw out Voldemort while Regulus goes to the Riddle Manor and get the soul inside of Nagini.

"Who dares enter our woods?" asks a centaur.

"Bane, this woman plans on hunting down and killing your kind," speaks Ron. "She wants to kill this giant then you and your family."

"Shut up brat," snarls Umbridge. "This is my forest, leave or I shall kill you."

"Seize her," shouts Bane.

Two centaurs come upon her as she casts spells trying to keep them away from her.

"Keep away from me you filthy beast," yells Umbridge as they pick her up. "Do you know who you are dealing with? I am Delores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister himself."

"Weasley you bastard," shouts Harry turning to him. "You had better hope she comes back alive. No living creature or human should be tortured or killed."

"She deserves whatever she gets because her plans are to kill creatures like Centaurs," snaps Ron. "She even plans on kills Werewolves, too. So, you shouldn't be defending the likes of her."

"Whatever," Harry growls out, "I need to be getting back to my studying and homework."

"I would place my bet on Voldemort setting up home at the Riddle Manor," speaks Harry. "Regulus, you go to the Riddle Manor and take the soul from Nagini. He never said you couldn't help me out. I need to lure Voldemort to the Ministry of Magic in order for you to go in and not be caught. I need to face him again to see how much power it will take to pull his soul out."

"Fine, I'll do it," says Regulus sighing.

Regulus walks away, knowing that Harry is heading for Ministry to draw Voldemort out into the open. He hides himself outside the house, sensing the Death Eaters and Voldemort inside. He has to be careful because Voldemort can sense death.

Waiting until Voldemort disappears from inside the house. Regulus heads inside, opening the door, he stuns Peter who had turned to see what is going on. Regulus walks towards the room where Voldemort had been.

Feeling the wards on the room to keep anyone from going inside, he checks the wards to make sure there will be no alarm going off if he steps through the door. When he finds nothing, he steps through the door, ignoring the wards.

Inside, sleeping near the fire is Nagini. She lifts her head, sensing him. She moves backwards, not knowing why a Grim Reaper is in the room but not wanting to get near him. Regulus grins as he stays where he is, sensing the Horcrux inside of her.

He holds out his hands, drawing the soul out of the snake. The soul resists, informing him that the soul will not leave while Nagini is still alive. This means that the only way to get the soul out of the snake is to kill her.

He walks forward. Holding his hand out in front of him, he corners her. She hisses at him even though she knows there is nothing she can do to stop him. She moves to her full height, trying to scare him away.

He pulls back his hand, a little uncertain about this but there is nothing he can do about it. Why didn't Harry come? He wasn't the one that was killed by Voldemort while his snake watched all those years ago for betraying his so-called master.

He touches the tip of the nose of the snake and feels the soul inside responding to him. Nagini isn't dead, which says that he's killed the soul inside of her. He grasps that soul and starts pulling it out of her.

This time the soul doesn't fight back because it can't fight at all. Once the soul is out of Nagini, she hisses at him, launching to attack him. He dodges even though she can touch him. He's very afraid of that snake.

He continues dodging the snake striking snake until he goes through the door. Nagini hits the door head on, he stops looking at the door wondering if she will try to escape from it. When a bang on the door sounds, Regulus knows she is trying to escape.

He leaves the house completely before turning to the Angel of Death awaiting the soul piece he has. It is the last piece to Voldemort. Now, all that is needed is the soul of Voldemort that is inside of his current body.

"Thank you," the Angel of Death bows his head.

"You're welcome," smiles Regulus. "Let Lord Death know that within the year, he shall have the soul of Voldemort completely."

"I shall do so," the Angel of Death leaves him.

Regulus heads back to Hogwarts, he'll lay on Harry's bed until Harry gets back. Then, they will inform each other about their mission to see what will be there next move. Hopefully, only a year will be all they need to finish off Voldemort and return to the Netherworlds for some rest before going on other missions.

Harry watches Regulus leave. Time to head out to the Ministry of Magic. He will not be taking anyone with him. Leaving Hogwarts while invisible, he makes sure to head to building holding the Ministry offices.

Once inside the building, he lets himself be seen by the hiding Death Eaters as he heads for the room in his dreams. Standing outside the door, he opens it up but does not go in. Instead, he turns invisible and watches the Death Eaters enter trying to find him.

He watches them look around for him. Harry doesn't care about the prophecy, so he'll grab it and hand it over to Voldemort. Walking up to the orb, he realizes that the Death Eaters are watching the orb, if it disappears he will alert them to the fact that he is here.

Shrugging his shoulders, he takes down his prophecy before walking out of the room. The Death Eaters follow the floating orb into the Atrium. Harry makes himself tangible to them, tossing the orb up and down.

"Potter," speaks Lucius Malfoy. "Hand over that orb."

"I will as soon as Voldemort appears," smiles Harry. "Tell him, I wish to speak to him in person than he can have this stupid prophecy."

"Harry that is dangerous," comes Dumbledore's voice as he appears out of hiding.

"Butt out old man," Harry snaps. "I'm only interested in talking to Voldemort."

A twister appears in the middle of the room, once it clears, Voldemort is standing there. He grins, sweeping his arms wide.

"My, my, Harry Potter, I never took you to be a brave person in calling me out here," smiles Voldemort.

"Just want to talk," Harry starts his scan on Voldemort.

"Ah, but what is this scan I can't seem to throw off?" questions Voldemort.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about," answers Harry dodging a spell.

"Give me that prophecy," growls Voldemort throwing out a Crucio.

Harry dodges the spell, tossing back his own. He needs Voldemort to stay here until his scan is done. He can't risk the scan being incomplete. Voldemort dodges his spell. They start shooting spells at each other, dodging at the same time.

"It seems you are good at dueling," states Voldemort.

"I am," nods Harry.

Trading curses and spells, they dodge, twirl, and dance out of the way. This seems to be a tie, not that Harry cares. He grins as the scan is done, now he needs to disappear and look over the results of the scan.

Tossing the prophecy up into the air, Harry dodges another spell. Running in the opposite direction of the orb, Harry doesn't bother looking behind him as Voldemort races to catch it. Harry dodges a few more spells aimed his way.

Grabbing floo from one fireplace, Harry throws it into another, disappearing with a shout of Hogsmade. Tumbling out of the fireplace, Harry leaves the building he appeared in. Once outside, he makes sure no one is looking before he turns invisible.

Heading for his room, he makes haste, hoping to have bought Regulus enough time to complete his mission. Walking into his dorm room, he sees Regulus in his cat form curled up on his pillow.

Climbing onto his bed, he pulls the curtains closed and spells the shut tight and silenced. He pokes Regulus in the ribs waking him up. Regulus transform into his human form, yawning a little.

"I just fell asleep," he whines.

"How did your mission go?" asks Harry.

"Nagini is still alive but the soul of Voldemort that was inside of her is gone," answers Regulus. "Voldemort won't notice a difference in her, though, so it's safe to assume he won't make another Horcrux within her."

"Good," nods Harry. "I have the results." He pulls out a piece of paper. "It says that I'll have to weaken him a considerable amount before his soul will even budge from the new body. I'll have to brush up on my spell work. We were almost even in our duel just now. He's slightly better than me and now that he's seen my strength, he'll try to get even stronger in order to outmatch me."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us this up coming year," sighs Regulus leaning back.

"Yes," nods Harry. "I need you to teach me to transform into my animal form. It will be a great advantage to him. I also have a feeling Dumbledore won't leave me alone next year either. He'll be bugging me constantly to know how I know how to duel as well as trying to gather the Horcrux's that we have already taken care of. What a waste of time that will be next year."

Wufei: He could have been killed. What was he thinking?

Quatre: It was a well thought out plan and nothing went wrong. Dumbledore should have never gone to the Ministry, he could have messed things up for Harry.

Duo: Or worse got him killed. Dumbledore doesn't know how to stay out of the way for anything.

Heero: Give me the word and I shall go kill him. Oh and by the way. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Shinigami: Back down Heero, Dumbledore will be dying in the next chapter, but I'm not telling anyone how! So another year down and another to go. Next year will be his last year at Hogwarts. What is going to happen? Everyone will have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 13

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

"Ah, there you are Harry," smiles Luna sitting down next to Harry in the common room.

"Here I am," Harry looks up from his homework. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to talk about your most delightful attraction to me," she says.

Harry's jaw drops as he stares at her. He blushes and turns his head away, stammering, "there's nothing to to talk ab about."

"Don't be silly," chuckles Luna. "I know you like me more than a friend." She grabs a hold of Harry's arm before he can try and run away. "I feel the same about you."

"You do," Harry jerks his head back to look at Luna.

"I do," nods Luna. "I can understand why you didn't want to say anything. After all, once you are done here you will be leaving and we might not see each other ever again. It is a good idea for us to stay friends only."

"My thoughts as well," sighs Harry. "I really wish we can be together but with the uncertainty of never seeing each other again and the heart break if we did date for a while would be harsh on us both."

'We will have to let fate show us the way," says Luna taking out her own homework to work on next to him.

That night, Harry lays his head on his pillow, crying himself to a resting state. He knew he would never be able to have Luna as a girlfriend, to have a relationship with her, and date her. Now that he knows she feels the same way about him and not getting together.

It hurts worse than not knowing her feelings. He wished she hadn't said anything to him. Now, he'll have to see her every day for a year of schooling. Regulus curls around his head in cat form, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"Harry! I need to talk to you," shouts Draco walking up to the owlery where Harry is sitting outside of watching the clouds float by.

"No need to shout," replies Harry. "We don't want to alert anyone to the fact that we're more than friendly rivals."

"I have a problem and I need your help with it," states Draco.

"What is it?" asks Harry.

"The Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore before the year is out," sighs Draco. "I don't want to kill him. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to pretend to go about your mission," smiles Harry. "You will tell when you are going to start your mission; I will intercept before it gets to the Headmaster or harms another student."

"Are you sure?" asks Draco. "What if something goes wrong and you can't stop the attack from happening?"

"Don't worry about that, nothing will happen to the students or to the Headmaster," reassures Harry.

"What about yourself?" asks Draco. "What if you get hurt from one of my planned attacks? I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt."

"I'll be careful," smiles Harry. "I'm well adverse in protecting myself from all kinds of attacks, whether they be cursed or not."

"I have a plan for the first Hogsmade weekend," speaks Draco. "Go to the Three Broomsticks and wait by the ladies room around 3 in the afternoon. She will be a student and under a Confundus Charm in brining something cursed to the Headmaster."

"That's on big heads up," chuckles Harry. "I'll be there and waiting. I'm glad I'm not the one who has to go into the girl's bathroom. That will be embarrassing for you."

"Don't remind me," groans Draco. "I should go now, see you later."

"Later Draco," grins Harry waving goodbye.

Harry is standing outside the girl's bathroom at the Three Broomsticks, Angela and Katie walk up. Katie goes into the bathroom. Angela is standing outside next to Harry.

"Waiting for a girl there Harry," grins Angela.

"Not really," Harry points to the boy's bathroom across from them. "A male friend."

"Ah, I see," chuckles Angela. "Trying to scoop out the girl's bathroom while waiting."

"I don't care to see what's in there," says Harry. "It would offend my female friends and I don't want to do that."

"Such a gentleman you are," chuckles Angela.

The door to the girl's bathroom opens and out walks Katie holding onto a package. She walks right by Angela and Harry.

"Hey, Katie wait," speaks Angela following her friend.

Harry follows as well. "Did she have that package when she went in?" asks Harry.

"No," Angela shakes her head.

Harry runs to catch up to her. Taking the package from Katie, Harry waves his hand in front of her, cancelling the charm on her. Katie slumps to the ground, shaking her head to get rid of the cobwebs.

Harry takes the package and leaves while Angela and Katie are busy making sure Katie is alright. He doesn't want them finding out anything about this package. He doesn't even want Dumbledore to find out about the plan Voldemort wants Draco to do.

It is best to keep this away from all ears for as long as possible. Harry doesn't want anything bad to happen to Draco and the best he can do is make sure everyone is ignorant of what is going on. He destroys the necklace. Harry turns to see Draco walking up the steps near the owlery.

"Hey, I destroyed a necklace that Katie had," Harry knew this was an act they would be pulling off for Voldemort.

"What of it?" snaps Draco.

"It had an evil curse on it," says Harry. "I took care of it because I thought it was something that Voldemort managed to sneak it in. Tell your father that I won't let Voldemort harm anyone at this school."

"As if I have anything to do with my father and the Dark Lord's plans, Potter," huffs Draco walking into the owlery.

One attack against the Headmaster down, haven't a clue how many more. Harry walks away thinking about what is going to happen next. So far, he's been able to avoid everything thrown his way this semester, including Slughorn and Dumbledore.

He hopes nothing much happens this year so that he can study everything he can get his hands on before the year ends and he gets Voldemort's soul. He doesn't even bother with his resting state anymore because of all the studying he does.

"Potter, my dear boy," smiles Slughorn catching him on his way down to Potions class. "You have been making potions just like your mother before you."

"Really," Harry tilts his head. Of course, he knows how good his mother is at potions.

"Yes, my dear boy," nods Slughorn. "Now come, let us get class started."

The two walk into the classroom. Harry moves to his seat. He sits down next to Tony, the group watches as Slughorn writes down the potion they are to brew today.

"Now class, this potion is very delicate and if anything should go wrong please get out of the way," speaks Slughorn. "You have one hour to create this potion, begin."

Harry turns to the correct page for the potion. Extremely happy that he doesn't have the book everyone else does. He took a look at their book and noticed that it was completely wrong for all the potions inside and that is the reason why almost all students in potions are failing.

Harry gathers the ingredients that he doesn't have and starts brewing his potion. A Hufflepuff at the other desk half way through his potion drops in too much of nettle wood. The cauldron starts bubbling, Harry noticing it, pushes the Hufflepuff out of the way.

The potion blows up, covering Harry in it completely. As the potion seeps past his clothes and into his skin, Harry screams at the pain. The potion is eating away at his skin, having already destroyed his clothing.

"Goldstein go alert Madam Pomfrey that she is having a student that has been dosed in a potion that is eating his skin away," speaks Slughorn walking up to Harry's prone body. "Everyone finish your potion and cap them. Class is dismissed."

Tony nods his head, turning and running out of the classroom. Slughorn lifts Harry up using a spell, making sure not to touch any part of his skin. He walks out of the classroom, Harry floating in front of him. Slughorn makes his way up the many stairs.

Slughorn's enters the Hospital Wing, placing Harry on a bed. Harry hopes it doesn't take Madam Pomfrey long to figure out that the burns are not that bad. Slughorn overacted about the burns. Madam Pomfrey scans him.

"He'll be fine," says Madam Pomfrey. "The burns are not that bad, he will stay over tonight and join the students in the morning for breakfast."

"I'm sorry my boy," speaks Slughorn. "I am proud that you save another student. I am inviting you to come to my club. The Slug Club is for the best of the best at Potions. I was going to ask after class, but now's a good time too."

"I'll think about it, sir," breaks Harry pretending to be in more pain than he really is.

"Shoo, he needs rest," snaps Madam Pomfrey waving Slughorn away as she applies burn salve to his back, arms, and neck.

He'll go but only to see if he can't find out any new information. Perhaps, he can see if Draco is there and find out when his next attack is going to take place. Harry really hates incompetent teachers and books.

Being pushed out of the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey the next moving thirty minutes before breakfast, Harry heads to his dorm. Walking into his room, he moves to his trunk to get a change of clothes.

Changing quickly, he makes sure to pack his book-bag of the books and note books for his classes today. The burns on his back are still there but they are almost healed. His arms and neck burns are gone.

He notices a package on his bed. Looking to Regulus, the cat shakes his head. Harry picks up the package and places it in his bag, he'll figure out what is in it and who it came from later. Leaving a piece of paper on his bed, Harry rushes out of his dorm room.

Making his way to his first class, Harry wonders about the package he found on his bed. Who gave it to him? What is in it? He didn't bother opening it at breakfast, wanting to talk to his friends than do something like that.

He'll open it once he is in his first class of the day. Harry will have a few minutes before the other students will be piling inside. He usually uses that time to look over any homework that is to be handed in or to work on different homework.

Sitting down at his desk, Harry places his bag on the floor. Taking out the notebook and book for this class as well as the homework due, he sets them down on the desk out of the way. Harry pulls the package out, setting it down in front of him.

Checking it over for a tag and not finding anything, he takes his wand out and checks the wrappings. Finding nothing again, he takes the wrapping paper off. The box says chocolate of all kinds, not hungry for chocolates; Harry puts the box in his bag.

_Perhaps, the send left a note inside the box and I have to open it up to find out who it is,_ thinks Harry as the lesson begins, he stops thinking about the package. Taking notes, listening, and reading from the book during the lesson, Harry forgets all about the chocolates.

When lunch time rolls around, Harry pulls out the box of chocolates. He opens it up, not seeing any note. What he doesn't see, is that Ginny has gotten up from her seat and is heading over to him.

Harry puts a chocolate into his mouth, liking the flavor, he stuffs a few more into his mouth before sipping pumpkin juice to follow it down. Harry shakes his head, feeling a little off. Putting the box down, Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, turning to look behind him.

Ginny is standing there, smiling down at him.

"Hullo Harry," grins Ginny. "Mind if I sit down?"

"I do," answers Harry. "That seat is for Luna."

"Luna, what on earth are you talking about?" asks Ginny frowning.

"Luna, you know the girl I'm in love with," chuckles Harry. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world. I love her personality the best."

"WHAT?" shrieks Ginny. "BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Huh," Harry raises an eyebrow. "I don't even like you, how can I love someone I don't like or even know for that matter."

"Miss Weasley," speaks a voice behind them. The two turn to see Professor Flitwick standing there. "Care to explain your statement."

"Um, that is…I meant," Ginny stutters.

"Are these the chocolates you were just eating Harry?" asks Professor Flitwick.

"Yes sir," nods Harry turning to stare at Luna.

Luna tilts her head to the side, watching as Flitwick tests the chocolate.

"Love Potion," speaks Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Potter, who gave these to you?

"I'm not sure, they were on my bed this morning," says Harry turning his attention to Professor Flitwick. "I checked them over with all the spells I knew and they seemed safe. Oh, my pretty Luna, will you ever speak my language of love."

"Mr. Potter, please grab your bag, you will be coming with me," states Professor Flitwick. "Does anyone know who gave these chocolates to Mr. Potter?"

"I do," speaks Tony standing up. "Ginny here gave them to me and told me to place them on Harry's bed. It was to be a get well present or at least that was what she told me."

"Miss Weasley, detention," snaps Professor Flitwick. "With Filch for the next two days right after dinner. Mr. Potter come with me."

"Ah sir," Terry points to the unconscious Harry. "He fainted."

"Oh dear me," gasps Professor Flitwick, casting a spell to lift Harry off the ground.

Flitwick brings him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Didn't I just excuse this young man this morning," sighs Pomfrey, scanning Harry. "What is the matter with him?"

"Love potion, he fainted," explains Professor Flitwick.

"Oh dear, he might be allergic to an ingredient," she pours the antidote to the love potion down his throat.

A few minutes later, Harry comes around. Harry groans, feeling a headache. He grabs his head as he sits up on the bed.

"My head, what happened?" asks Harry.

"Miss Weasley gave you chocolate laced with a Love Potion," speaks Madam Pomfrey. "You were allergic to one of the ingredients and passed out from it. If you had eaten anymore or were left alone for a half hour more, you would have died from the allergic reaction."

"Great, a student almost kills me," groans Harry. Madam Pomfrey gives him a headache potion before summoning some food for him to eat.

"Eat up my dear and then you can head to class," speaks Madam Pomfrey.

She leaves the room. Professor Flitwick leaves as well, leaving Harry alone in the Hospital Wing. Harry sighs, picking up a fork and starts eating his lunch alone. He hopes whatever he said did not embarrass himself, especially in front of Luna.

Harry enters the classroom that Slughorn uses for his Slug Club. He walks around, taking in all the students that are on the room. Seeing the one person besides Dumbledore and Slughorn that he has been avoiding is walking towards him.

Harry turns away from them and heads in a different direction. He can't believe Ginny Weasley is in this club. He sees Hermione and walks up to her. Standing beside her, he looks around some more.

"Oh Harry, are you a part of Slug Club now?" asks Hermione.

"Unfortunately, he caught me," answers Harry dryly.

"Same with me," nods Hermione in understanding. "He told me to come to this one. I told him that I would attend if he doesn't assign our year any homework on this day so that I didn't have to worry about missing my study group for this. He agreed."

"I can't believe you blackmailed a teacher," chuckles Harry.

"He's not a teacher," huffs Hermione. "He's a disaster that doesn't know how to do anything with Potions. I can't wait until Professor Snape comes back to teaching Potions, at least then I was learning how to brew my potions correctly the first time around."

"I know what you mean," says Harry. "That's why I had bought a different version of the book he told us to get. I had looked through his book before comparing it to another one. I noticed how much his book's instructions were wrong, so I got a different book and just spelled the cover to look like his book."

"Oh Harry, that's brilliant," smiles Hermione. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Hi Hermione, Harry," speaks Ginny walking forward with Luna beside her.

"Hi Ginny, Luna," says Hermione.

"Weasley, Luna," says Harry keeping his eyes on Luna.

"What a fabulous shirt you're wearing Harry," speaks Luna a smile on her lips.

"Thanks Luna," Harry blushes looking away. "I really like your dress. It suits you perfectly."

"Oh, thank you Harry," Luna links her arm with his. "That is very kind of you. Please escort me to the drink table. I fear that I am finding it rather difficult to approach with all those men standing near it."

"Lead the way my dear lady," Harry replies, tightening his hold of her arm. The two walk away.

"He didn't even look at me," growls Ginny.

"Well what did you expect after that Love Potion fiasco," frowns Hermione. "You almost killed him!"

"I was only trying to get him to notice me," huffs Ginny. "He only talks to you, Susan, Hannah, Su, and Luna. I know Susan is dating Justin, Hannah really likes Neville, Su is smitten with Tony, and you have your eyes still on Viktor Krum. That leaves only Luna for Harry to be interested in and she is not good enough for him. Only I'm good enough to date the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And that is the very reason Harry will never look your way," speaks Hermione her lips almost sealed together in disappointment. "Harry doesn't want anything to do with people who only see him as a title and not a person. Luna sees him for who he really is and respects him. Something you clearly do not."

Hermione marches away from Ginny.

"I wonder what Weasley girl said to unset Hermione," says Harry looking away from the now over with scene.

"Most likely you," hums Luna. "Ginny has it in her mind that you belong to her and no one else. That no other girl is good enough for you. She doesn't understand why you don't like her."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that she is just like her brother and I can't stand people like them," sighs Harry picking up a cup to hand to Luna. "Here you go, my fair lady."

"Why thank you, my dear gentleman," smiles Luna taking a sip of the drink. "Hmm, my favorite," Luna chuckles.

"I'm glad," blushes Harry.

"I think Draco wishes to speak to you before he is thrown out of the room," Luna points to Draco coming his way.

"If you will please excuse me, my fair lady," bows Harry. "I shall be right back."

"Take all the time you need, Harry," chuckles Luna watching him walk away.

"What do you want Draco?" asks Harry.

"The next attack will be tonight, Slughorn has a drink for Dumbledore that is poisoned," Draco answers walking past Harry afterwards.

Harry sighs, that means he has to worm his way into Slughorn's office somehow.

"Harry, my boy," chuckles Slughorn. "Come with me."

Slughorn leads him to his office. _That was easy_, thinks Harry.

"I have something that should help in case someone wants to give you a Love Potion," speaks Slughorn.

"What is that?" asks Harry pointing to bottle sitting on his desk.

"Oh that is for Albus," grins Slughorn taking out a Bezoar.

"These only cure poisons," Harry points out.

"Oh that's right," chuckles Slughorn. "Here I'll let you take a sip of his bottle. Just don't tell anyone and we'll forget all about this little mix up."

"Ok," agrees Harry grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. The poison cannot be tasted. Draco has gotten good. "Gah," Harry gasps grabbing the Bezoar and swallowing it whole. Harry coughs. "I think it's poisoned. I'd get him something else."

"Dear me, I would seem so," Slughorn pours it out. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear boy."

"We're lucky you took down a Bezoar or I could have died," states Harry. "I'll forget this if you never invite me to you Slug Club again."

"Very well," sighs Slughorn sitting down as Harry turns and leaves.

"You called me, sir?" asks Harry walking into his office. He's been finally given no choice as Professor McGonagall walked him to the man's office door.

"Yes, I have a few questions for you and some things I would like to talk to you about," says Albus. "First, I would like to know where you learned to duel like you did at the end of last year against Voldemort."

"Taught myself," shrugs Harry. "I have a study group and I learned some from that, then I taught myself the rest. I wasn't going to wait for Voldemort to almost kill before learning how to defend myself against him."

"Second, I would like to know if you have seen any visions that lead you to the Ministry that night?" asks Albus.

"The same one every night," confirms Harry.

"Why did you never come to me about them?" asks Albus.

"Why should I have? You are not my guardian," replies Harry. "I told my guardian about my dreams and that was all I needed to do."

"Have you had anymore dreams since that night?" asks Albus.

"Nope, not a one," says Harry.

"I see," Albus nods his head. "Have you ever heard of a Horcrux, my dear boy?"

"First of all, I am not your dear boy, don't call me it again or I will file charges for harassment against you," states Harry. "Second, yes, Sirius and Remus told me all about them."

"Then there is less I need to explain to you," smiles Albus upset at Remus and Sirius but not showing it. "You must first understand you enemy before you can stop him. Once you know enough, we shall start to hunt down his Horcrux's destroying them."

"No thanks," says Harry. "His Horcrux's are all gone and I plan to stop him before this year is over with."

"What are you talking about?" asks Albus.

"While you were willing away your hours over the last six years doing nothing for the war effort," remarks Harry. "Remus, Sirius, and I hunted down each possible Horcrux and destroyed those that were Horcrux's all in the hopes of ending the war before it began again."

"Why wasn't I never told about this?" asks Albus.

"We thought you would want us to stop and wait," replies Harry. "Something none of us was interested in doing. When he attacks next, I will fight him and he will die."

"I shall confirm that myself," speaks Albus dismissing him in order to think about what has happened. Harry gladly leaves the old man's office, knowing his days are numbered.

"Harry's its bad!" shouts Draco running up the staircase of the owlery.

"What is it Draco?" asks Harry.

"You know the cabinet in that lost and found room," speaks Draco. "My father found the other one, he had me fix up the one here at Hogwarts. Voldemort is planning to use that to get Death Eaters into the castle while Voldemort himself attacks from the gates! It's really bad."

"When is the planned attack to take place?" asks Harry looking serious since the year started.

"Tonight, midnight," answers Draco.

"Does Professor Snape know about the attack?" asks Harry.

"He should," nods Draco.

"Go tell him about the cabinet," says Harry. "Tell him that you will be waiting until two minutes before midnight before destroying the cabinet to ensure no Death Eaters gets through it."

"You want me to say that," gasps Draco. "Should I really do that?"

"Yes Draco," sighs Harry. "We can't let them get inside the castle where the students are. It would be very back for that to happen. Listen; two minutes before midnight, you will destroy that cabinet. Do you understand, Draco?"

"I do," Draco nods his head.

"Professor Snape should warn the Headmaster about the attack from the gates," states Harry. "From there, the other professors will claim a spot and wait for the attack in order to counterattack against Voldemort. You will hide out in that room until either I or Professor Snape goes to get you after the battle has ended, this way, no one can claim you as a Death Eater in training for you stayed out of the fight. The other Slytherins that are Death Eaters in training will be stopped by Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne."

"I'm guessing you want me to tell them that, that is your plan for them," remarks Draco in a dry voice.

"Sure, you do that," grins Harry. "All they need to do is make sure they don't leave the common room. I will go met Voldemort at the gates entrance. It is my fight and I will end it before dawn comes."

"I'll take my leave now Harry," nods Draco turning to go, he stops and looks back. "You are a great leader, maybe you should be the leader of the light instead of Dumbledore. You've done more than he has so far this year."

"Thanks Draco," smiles Harry." But I'm not interested in leading anyone anywhere. All I am doing is saving lives."

That night two midnights, Draco is standing in front of the cabinet. Pointing his wand at the two doors made of wood. Draco shouts out his spell.

"CONFRINGO," the cabinet explodes from the inside out.

Draco ducks the spray of wood, before moving to the doorway, sitting down. He shall sit this fight out like Harry suggested.

Voldemort arrives at the school, grinning at the coverage of the night. No one suspects that he's coming personally to see to Harry Potter. His Death Eaters should be in the school by now. It is time for him to make his move. He heads for the doors leading to the Great Hall.

Harry and Regulus head towards Voldemort. Regulus is invisible, not wanting to let Voldemort see someone he has killed in the past yet. They want to unbalance him, giving them an

"Harry Potter, so nice of you to join me," speaks Voldemort keeping his wand pointed at the three wizards.

"It's wonderful to see you, Tommy," says Harry.

"Don't call me by that NAME," shouts Voldemort.

"How can you hate your name, Tom? I like the name Tom," remarks Harry ignoring Voldemort's outburst against his muggle name. "I just like ignoring you."

"You will regret it," snaps Voldemort shouting, "Crucio!"

Harry side steps the curse coming his way. "My, I hadn't realized you had a temper, Tom," chuckles Harry. "Perhaps it's time for you to take some anger management classes. I know I would if I had your temper."

"You will not escape me Potter," says Voldemort. "You will die today."

"Really?" asks Harry. "So we're not going to talk until someone dies?"

"You will not get the best of me," grins Voldemort as two Dementors appeared behind Voldemort.

The two Dementors move forward pass Voldemort and onwards towards Harry and Regulus. Regulus stepping forward, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge panther comes from Regulus' wand and runs at the two Dementors effectively pushing them away. Regulus knows this puts him out of the fight as he will have to keep the Dementors at bay.

"CRUCIO!" shouts Voldemort.

Harry dodges the curse and sends back a stinging hex hoping to keep Voldemort on him. The two go back and forth trading spells.

"DIFFINDO," shouts Voldemort.

"PROTEGO," shouts Harry erecting the shield before the spell can hit him, effectively absorbing the spell.

"SECTUMSEMPRA," screams Harry ripping the ropes apart and points his wand at Voldemort

"PROTEGO," casts Voldemort, looking into the enraged emerald eyes of one pissed off Harry. "Is that the best you can do, Harry?" Voldemort laughs at him.

Harry flings spell after spell at Voldemort, whom just laughs as his shield takes each and every one of them as if they were nothing. When another Patronus joins Regulus', he stops his spell turning to join the fight against Voldemort.

Regulus makes himself visible enough for Voldemort to see him, but more like see through him. Voldemort pauses to look at Regulus, pointing his wand at him

"DIFFINDO," yells Voldemort, when nothing happens. Voldemort backs away. "I killed you! You're dead."

"Am I?" Regulus asks. "I don't feel dead."

"CRUCIO," the spells passes through Regulus.

"Was that supposed to work?" laughs Regulus. "You are nothing more than a has-been wanna be Dark Lord and nothing you do to me or to Harry will kills us. I dare you to try!"

"CONFRINGO."

"DEPRIMO."

"DURO."

"EXPULSO."

Regulus body disappears from Voldemort's sight. "Finally, got rid of you Regulus Black," laughs Voldemort.

"Where were we?" asks Harry holding his wand. Thanks to Regulus, Voldemort has drained most of his magic from his body. This gives Harry the best opportunity to pull the soul from the body.

"I was just about to end this all," says Voldemort growling at the loss of his play toy.

"Alright," grins Harry. "How about we each cast one last spell and we'll see who's been left standing? The one left standing is the winner of this war and their side will claim victory over the other. Sound fair to you?" Harry closes his eyes, grabbing the soul before opening his eyes to stare at Voldemort.

"Perfect," smirks Voldemort thinking he has the better end of this deal, he believes he knows which spell Harry is going to use against him and he knows it will not work.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," shouts Voldemort.

Harry doesn't bother with a spell; he pulls with all his might to detach the soul from the body. With a jerk, the soul slips out of Voldemort just as the green of the curse flies through Harry. Harry drops to his knees from the power of the curse but grins when Voldemort's body falls to the ground.

Harry turns to see Lord Death standing by with a wide grin on his face.

"Voldemort, welcome to the nether regions of the soul," speaks Lord Death grabbing the soul that Harry is holding.

Harry lets go of the soul, glad to be rid of Voldemort once and for all.

"I'm glad that's over with," speaks Regulus coming up to the two.

"We all are," chuckles Harry. "I shall see you in a few days, my Lord." Harry bows to him.

"So you shall," nods Lord Death. "Congratulations on your first successful mission. You will rest for two weeks before going on your next mission. You have earned that much."

"I'll use that week to take my N.E.W.T.S," smiles Harry.

"Book worm," laughs Regulus turning into a cat.

"He's still breathing," states Albus having checked the body's pulse.

"I saw Death take his soul," speaks Harry in a low whisper as if afraid.

"What about the Horcrux in your forehead?" asks Albus.

"You don't have to worry about it Headmaster," answers Harry.

"I'm sorry, young Harry," breaths Albus standing up. "I can't risk him coming back again. Avada…"

Lord Death appears between Harry and Albus. His hood hiding his face from view, Harry flops to the ground happy that he won't have to worry about being locked up for not being able to die. It's not like they can hold him but he hates being locked away anywhere.

"I will not let you ruin his life," speaks Lord Death.

"I cannot let Voldemort come back to life," states Albus. "As long as Harry lives, Voldemort will have a chance."

"I have all of Voldemort's soul," remarks Lord Death. "He will never set foot on earth again as anything. His soul has been destroyed. I have come for your soul. It is time for your soul to rest before being reborn."

"You take my soul, it will make Mr. Potter out to be the killer," states Albus.

"Not if you die in your sleep," smiles Lord Death. "You will go to your office and sit in your chair. Once there, you will close your eyes and I shall take your soul, killing your body. Voldemort's body is now dead as well."

Albus puts his wand arm and turns to do what he was told by Lord Death. It's not of his own free will either. Lord Death commanded his body and soul and he will do it regardless of what the mind wants.

A week later, Harry walks out of the Ministry of Magic with a grin on his face. He just took his N.E.W.T.S. Once he gets the scores, he'll be a fully trained wizard and will be able to teach Rosa magic.

He has only a week left of vacation time before he starts his next mission as well as his job for eternity. He misses Luna and his friends but there is nothing he can do about that.

Wufei: Well, he's all done Hogwarts. Time to start the next journey of his life.

Quatre: I hope he and Luna meet again and something comes from that meeting.

Heero: The quote (Welcome to the nether regions of the soul) It comes from Bart Simpson from the Simpson TV show.

Duo: HEY, I wanted to say that.

Shinigami: Should have been quicker, (chuckles) One last chapter to go then THE END.


	15. Epilogue

Grim Reaper

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Three Years Later

"ROSA LILY POTTER YOU COME HERE NOW," shouts Lily as she walks into the destroyed living room.

Rosa has been trying out the ability to withdraw souls from things because she wants to be just like her older brother Harry. She doesn't have the abilities to do the job of a Grim Reaper though. Lily has been trying to convince her to try being an Angel of Death instead.

Harry walks into the living room, having just finished another mission for Lord Death. He stops in the destroyed room, looking about, wondering what could have caused this.

"What happened here, Mom?" asks Harry turning to her.

"Rosa," states Lily placing her hands on her hips. "She wants to be just like her older brother but she doesn't have the abilities to be a Grim Reaper. I've tried to tell her but she won't listen to me. She did this while trying to prove me wrong."

"It's not bad," chuckles Harry waving his hand at the broken furniture, calling their souls into fixing themselves. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Please," sighs Lily.

Rosa bounces down into the room. "Yes mother," she says before spotting Harry. "Harry! You're back!" She runs to him, jumping up to hug him. Harry grabs her and holds her in a tight hug.

"I hear you are giving mom a hard time," speaks Harry letting her down.

"She doesn't think I have the abilities to be a Grim Reaper," states Rosa. "I'm only practicing for the test that Lord Death will give when I turn nine. If I pass, I can begin training to be a Grim Reaper!"

"How about I test you first," says Harry leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "If you don't pass this test, then that means you don't have the abilities to be a Grim Reaper and should start looking to train to be an Angel of Death. Deal?"

"Deal," frowns Rosa. "I'm only agreeing because you would know if I have the abilities or not. Well, besides Lord Death that is."

Harry pulls out a rock from within a pouch that he carries with him everywhere. "This is a special rock," Harry smiles. "This is the first rock I tried my abilities out on. Inside is a rock soul. The task is to pull the rock soul out without harming it, then replacing it back inside the rock. Only those who have the ability to be Grim Reaper's can do this."

"That doesn't sound hard," remarks Rosa.

"The thing with this rock soul is that if one is not gentle, the soul does not move," replies Harry. "All Grim Reapers and those who will become one can move this soul with gentle movements. This is how Lord Death knew I would be a Grim Reaper."

"That makes it harder," she looks at the undamaged room, knowing that her brother fixed the damage she did. "I can do this."

Rosa closes her eyes, feeling for the soul within the rock. Her brother was right; this soul must be at least a thousand years old. To exist within this small rock for so long is a miracle. She gentle takes a hold of the soul, pulling softly, the soul does not budge from the rock, instead the rock moves with the soul.

"How many tries did it take you?" asks Rosa opening her eyes.

"One try," answers Harry. "The soul came right out."

"The soul won't let me take it out of the rock," frowns Rosa. "The rock comes with the soul when I lift the soul up."

"That means you have an ability just not the one to become a Grim Reaper," frowns Harry. "I know how much you want to be like me, your big brother, but sometimes one needs to find their own destiny. That is what you need to do, find your destiny."

"That means, trying for the Angel of Death job," says Rosa. "I'll practice that then."

Rosa gives the rock back to Harry before rushing off upstairs to grab the manual on Angels of Death. Lily walks up to her son, smiling, she knows Harry didn't want to hurt her feelings but young children bounce right back, after they are disappointed, with something new.

"Don't frown," chuckles Lily, "that happens to all big siblings and parents. Your sister will be fine."

"So all children are like that?" questions Harry.

"Even you had been like that," smiles Lily, kissing him on the forehead before leaving the livingroom.

Sirius and Remus mourned Harry, pretending that Harry was poisoned a few days after he had taken his N.E.W.T.S, their main concern is healing. The populous had to believe Harry died when he was almost seventeen years old.

This way Harry can live his life and not worry about witches or wizards trying to hunt him down. They get a letter from Harry every other week telling them how he is really doing. Their happy for him.

Sirius is completely healed from his time in Azkaban and has gone back to being an Auror, hunting down free Death Eaters. Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts once more. Headmistress McGonagall had to admit him to being their best out of six other teachers.

Remus and Severus can be seen talking during meals by the student body. The subject of their matter is Harry, Grim Reapers, Angel's of Death, and Lord Death. Severus is no longer mean to his students and is fair with all houses.

Sirius gave birth to a son, that they named Teddy Harry Lupin-Black. He's going to be two soon, and they couldn't be happier.

Terry Boot is mastering under surprisingly Severus Snape in order to get his Potions Mastery. Terry loves potions and he's created a potion that lets you talk with your familiar without having a telepathic link. He's doing well.

Blaise Zabini is a part of Political world, making changes concerning Magical Creatures that can speak and think on their own, such as Werewolves and Centaurs. He believes they all deserve the same rights as Veela's and Elves.

Su married Tony and is a Historian for the Ministry of Magic, recording events accurately without biased opinions. She keeps book writers and newspapers from writing fiction rather than fact. She loves her job.

Anthony Goldstein besides being married is an Unspeakable. Working the Mysteries of the World, including conducting investigations into Grim Reapers on whether they exist or not. So far, he's had no luck.

Hannah married Neville and has just completed her Mastery in Healing. She is now a Midwitch at St. Mungo's. She works in the Maternal Ward, helping pregnant witches and wizards with their pregnancy and birth.

Neville Longbottom is not only married but taking over the Herbology teaching position this year. He can't wait to influence the minds of the new students. He's hoping one or two will become interested in Herbology like he did.

Susan married Justin and works at the Ministry of Magic in the department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Her job keeps her busy but she enjoys learning all about muggle artifacts and how to un-enchant them.

Justin Finch-Fletchley married Susan or as he calls her SuSu. He is still in the Auror Training Program. It is harder to become an Auror because of the threat of loose Death Eaters still causing problems.

Hermione married Viktor after dating for a couple of years. Her job is Spell Creation, she creates spells that will help out Magical Creatures and Witches and Wizards alike with housekeeping and gardening.

Viktor Krum is still the Bulgaria Seeker for their Quidditch team. He travels the world with Hermione because her job lets her do so. They enjoy moving around and seeing the world as well as meeting new people.

Daphne married Draco before completing her Transfiguration Mastery. She is now the Transfiguration Professor in place of Minerva McGonagall. Draco Malfoy works at the Ministry within the Political world. He's working to keep the Politian's all clean and above the law.

Pansy married Theo before starting her own Clothing Designer. Theodore Nott learned the trade of a Wand Maker. He now makes wands that he sells to Ollivander and to his own customers who need new wands or Aurors who need a second wand.

All of them mourned Harry, believing that he died from the poison and never got to go any further in his life. For a smart young man with a bright future ahead of him, it no longer can happen. Of course, they don't know the truth.

"Mom, I've got a mission," shouts Harry walking to the door.

"Didn't you just get home?" asks Lily walking into the room.

"Yea but he says it's urgent and as I'm still not full time, I'm avaible to do it," speaks Harry opening the door. "I'll be back in about two hours."

"Stay safe," shouts Lily after her son.

Harry travels to the Human World, coming out in Wiltshire in southwest England. Harry looks at his mission noticing it says Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius Malfoy is dying," hums Harry. "I guess it's time to collect his soul."

Harry walks up to the Manor, floating to the second story window where Mr. Lucius Malfoy is in bed, sleeping peacefully. Harry steps through the wall into the warm room, proceeding to stand next to Lucius' bed side.

Placing his hand over Lucius' heart, Harry gently pulls the soul out of his body. Tomorrow morning, when someone checks on Lucius, his body will have died. As a body can't live without it's soul.

Harry turns to the Angel of Death that will receive the soul, only to see Luna standing there with a smile on her face.

"Luna," gasps Harry keeping a tight grip of the soul in his hands. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Silly," chuckles Luna stepping forward. "I'm an Angel of Death assigned to take the souls you gather for me. We'll see each other all the time. Come, give me the soul and we can head back."

Harry hands over the soul before the two of them disappear to the Netherworlds. Luna gently hands the soul over to Lord Death while Harry leans against the wall waiting. He can't believe he gets to work with Luna. They can date now!

"Good job, the both of you," smiles Lord Death. "You may leave, take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you Lord Death," bows Luna.

"Thanks, Lord Death," Harry bows.

Harry and Luna leave Lord Death to his job. Harry grabs Luna's hand and takes them to the dead children's park where his sister sometimes comes to play. The two walk to a bench in silence, never letting go of each other's hand.

"I'm happy to be working with you," speaks Harry. "I've missed you these last few years. Please say you will be my girlfriend."

"Oh Harry," breaths Luna. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry leans in and captures her lips in a delicate kiss, conveying all his feelings through the kiss to Luna. Leaning into the kiss, Luna returns her own emotions, letting Harry know he isn't alone. Now, they can begin their life together."

Wufei: What a wonderful way to end this tale of Harry's life.

Quatre: It's up to the readers to imagine what happens from this point onwards in Harry's life.

Heero: Don't put him into any kind of trouble, he doesn't need it.

Duo: Don't listen to Hee-chan, he's overprotective. Good night everyone.

Shinigami: I hope you enjoyed the story. This is the end. No there will not be a sequel to this story. If anyone wants to do a sequel for this story, please email me with the link to the story and acknowledge that your story is the continuation of mine. That is all I ask! Happy New Years and Good Luck with 2013 everyone!


End file.
